Pokemon Skylight
by SilverWings96
Summary: Vive las aventuras de Ash, Gary, Serena y Bonnie mientras descubren los secretos ocultos en la Ciudad de Auranova, la única ciudad en el mundo donde, si quieres sobrevivir, deberás tener a un Pokémon a tu lado. [Arco 1: Mundo Misterioso]
1. Preludio

_Bienvenidos. Este es mi longfic, titulado Pokemon Skylight. Solía tener personajes basados en un cómic, pero este fue descontinuado, y escribir acerca de ellos solamente me desmotivaba. Así que en su lugar tendremos a los personajes originales de la serie, tales como Ash, Gary, Serena y Bonnie._

 _Posee romance, misterio, acción y un poco de aventura. Existen dos "mundos" por así llamarlos, en el que nuestros personajes serán tanto humanos como Pokémon, al estilo Mundo Misterioso. También agrega elementos nuevos, como la conexión entre Humanos/Pokémon. Disfútenlo._

* * *

 ** _PRELUDIO_**

* * *

 ** _Gary_**

El pensamiento de aquella misteriosa esfera redondeada daba vueltas en mi cabeza, tan intensamente que me impedía seguir la conversación que estaba teniendo con mis amigos, juntos como cada sábado en un bar, antes de salir a bailar por ahí.

Sabía que ahí dentro había un Pokémon. Mis superiores me lo habían dicho, pero deberíamos esperar hasta el inicio de una nueva semana para saber cuál sería. Mientras tanto, debíamos cuidarlo como si la vida nos fuera en ello.

¿Cuál me habrá tocado a mí, y a mis cinco amigos? ¿Tendrían el potencial de defenderme de aquella misteriosa secta, o serían una especie de mascotas, como un Pikachu o un Eevee? Sólo el tiempo lo diría. Mientras tanto, sólo quedaba esperar...

O quizás no. Sentado en la barra, y luego de mirar hacia todos lados, saqué la Pokéball de mi bolsillo. Era tan pequeña como una canica, y no tenía indicios de llevar algo en su interior. Sabía que si apretaba el botón central ésta se agrandaría, y nos habían dado órdenes explícitas de mantenerlas escondidas y a salvo. En su lugar la agité un poco, e inmediatamente escuché las risas de mis amigos, del otro lado de la barra. Malpensados...

— ¡Guarda eso, antes de que te la vean!— dijo mi amigo Ritchie a mi lado ocasionando aún más risas.

— Relájate, el bar está vacío a excepción de nosotros. Y nadie nos está prestando atención de todas formas.

Luego de dudarlo un momento, el también sacó la suya de su cinturón, y la observó por largo rato. Si tan sólo pudiéramos ver lo que hay dentro de ellas... Todo sería mucho más simple para nosotros.

Una voz del otro lado de la barra nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos. Al parecer, uno de mis amigos había escuchado de una discoteca llamada Fletchinder, y estaba ansioso por ir.

— ¿No es eso el nombre de un Pokémon?— pregunté extrañado.

— Exacto— respondió el otro con excitación— A lo mejor conocemos a alguien importante allí. ¡Quién sabe!

Caminamos unas cinco manzanas hasta llegar al lugar, que estaba abarrotado de gente a más no poder. Dando un par de vueltas por el perímetro del local, intentando buscar una alternativa a la fila de más de ochenta metros que se estaba formando, hasta que encontramos la solución. Un solo guardia de seguridad, con una flor de lis estampada en su uniforme de color negro.

—Déjenmelo a mí— susurró Ritchie, y se acercó al guardia.

Este lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, mientras mi amigo le decía algo al oído, nos señalaba, y finalmente, le mostraba disimuladamente la Pokéball que llevaba en la cintura. El efecto fue inmediato. El guardia se hizo a un lado, y nos dejó el paso con una sonrisa. Fue tal la capacidad de convicción de Ritchie, que ni siquiera tuvimos que pagar las entradas: nos dejaron entrar directamente.

El lugar era como cualquier discoteca, lleno de gente y con la música a todo volumen. Apenas nos escuchábamos los unos a los otros, mientras nos abríamos paso hacia la pista de baile, felicitando a Ritchie por su espectacular actuación.

— ¿Cómo rayos has sabido que ese tipo era de los nuestros?— le pregunté a los gritos, por encima de la música.

— ¡Por el símbolo de la camiseta! Está por todos lados, no me digas que tu no lo has visto también...—alcancé a oír; sin embargo, de repente su rostro se palideció— Debemos salir de aquí. ¡DEBEMOS SALIR DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

Sin embargo, era muy tarde. Pude observar como éramos acorralados rápidamente por un grupo de hombres corpulentos, que sujetaron al mismo tiempo a todos mis amigos de los brazos, inmovilizándolos. A todos menos a mí. ¿Por qué? La respuesta fue simple. Detrás de mí un grupo enorme de chicas obstaculizaba al último guardia, y no le permitían alcanzarme. Me giré petrificado a ver a mis amigos, y mis ojos encontraron los de Ritchie, que estaban desorbitados por el pánico. Esa mirada sólo quería decir una cosa.

"CORRE".

Empujé con fuerza al grupo de chicas, que empezaron a gritar escandalizadas, y comencé a abrirme paso a los empujones, mientras notaba como todos los ojos se posaban sobre mí. Luego de un minuto de pánico, llegué a la salida. Pude ver como el guardia de la entrada me miraba, sorprendido, y trataba de atraparme.

Sin embargo, la dosis de adrenalina era muy fuerte, por lo que simplemente lo esquivé agachándome por debajo de su brazo, y di un salto por encima de la barrera de contención de la discoteca. Caí en la acera, por la que no pasaba ningún auto, y me deslicé por el primer callejón que vi.

En ese momento lo supe.

Supe que tan buscados eran aquellos artefactos como el que llevaba en el cinturón.

Lo increíblemente peligroso que era...

...tener un Pokémon en tu poder.

* * *

No olviden dejar una review al salir, aunque no lo crean, ayudan un montón. Hasta la próxima!


	2. Prólogo (1): Persecución

**_PRÓLOGO, PARTE 1..._**

 _ **...PERSECUCIÓN**_

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la mañana. Una figura de complexión mediana corría apresuradamente por un callejón estrecho y mal iluminado, en la encrucijada de calles del centro de la ciudad de Auranova. Sus pisadas retumbaban en el silencio, y su respiración agitada era cada vez más rápida, producto de los esfuerzos por mantener el ritmo y tropezando debido al estado deplorable en el que estaban las calles. Repentinamente, se detuvo en un cruce, miró hacia atrás y luego a los lados. Una farola iluminó la figura completamente.

Se trataba de un chico pálido, de aproximadamente catorce años. Tenía el pelo castaño, largo y en puntas y, a pesar de todo lo que había corrido, éste se encontraba perfectamente peinado y conservando su estilo. Sus ojos ámbar, desorbitados de pánico, se reflejaban en la luz de la farola, y el resplandor de la diminuta luna creciente arrancaba débiles destellos a su cabello. Por su forma de vestir, una camisa negra lisa y unos jeans ajustados con cortes por aquí y por allá, había pasado la noche bailando en uno de las numerosas discotecas de la ciudad, como la mayoría de los jóvenes de su edad hacían los sábados a la noche. Miró el cartel que indicaba el nombre de las calles. Se encontraba en la intersección de Pasaje Madison, por el que había venido, y Avenida Corelia, una calle mucho más ancha y de pendiente pronunciada, aunque igual de poco iluminada. Luego de tomar aire un momento, dobló hacia la izquierda y echó a correr por la avenida, corriendo a largas zancadas por la calle en bajada. Si bien esto le daba un poco más de velocidad, también incrementaba el ruido que producían sus pasos.

Al cabo de unos diez segundos, un numeroso grupo de personas apareció corriendo por el angosto callejón. Se detuvieron en la oscuridad, para no ser vistos; sin embargo, el resplandor de la luna los iluminaba débilmente. Eran en total 6 jóvenes, un poco más grandes tanto en estatura como en edad que el chico rubio. Vestían completamente de negro, y llevaban puestas las capuchas de sus canguros de tal manera que le cubrían el rostro casi completamente. Cuatro de ellos se apelotonaron rápidamente en una ronda, mientras los otros dos les daban la espalda: sin duda estaban vigilando ambos lados de la calle. Simultáneamente, ambos vigilantes se llevaron las manos a los bolsillos, y sacaron cada uno un objeto brillante. Dos pistolas plateadas de nueve milímetros, similares a las armas reglamentarias de los policías, hicieron un leve chasquido al ser comprobadas por sus dueños, para ver si estaban cargadas: en efecto, lo estaban.

Luego de discutir durante unos momentos, el grupo rompió la ronda, y se separó en tres, de dos personas cada uno. El primer grupo continuó por el pasaje, y los dos restantes fueron cada uno hacia los dos sentidos de la avenida Corelia. Al ser más altos, y teniendo las piernas más largas, no le costó mucho al par que bajaba por la calle más ancha alcanzar al joven de ojos ámbar; su pelo puntiagudo no le ayudaba a camuflarse en las sombras. Luego de correr detrás de él por unos setenta metros, vieron como doblaba hacia la izquierda nuevamente, hacia otro callejón. Ambos perseguidores se detuvieron en seco, y se sonrieron triunfantes el uno al otro al ver el letrero que el joven no había alcanzado a leer, debido a su desesperación por alejarse del área. Se trataba de una calle sin salida. Los encapuchados comenzaron a acercarse sigilosamente, y prepararon sus armas de fuego.

* * *

 ** _Gary_**

Sabía que me perseguían. Mientras bajaba por Avenida Corelia alcancé a atisbar por el rabillo del ojo sus oscuras siluetas, corriendo por el callejón. No me quedaba más remedio que alcanzar el próximo cruce lo más rápidamente posible, y esconderme con la esperanza de que pasaran de largo. Era mi última opción. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, sintiendo dolores punzantes en los tobillos cada vez que caía con todo mi peso sobre uno de mis pies en aquella manzana estúpidamente larga. Cuando sentía que mis piernas no podían más, observé una luz roja, a unos 4 metros de altura. ¡Un semáforo! Eso significaba un cruce, y una esperanza de salvación. La pequeña luz titilante me dio renovadas fuerzas, por lo que logré llegar a la intersección y, sin dudarlo, giré en la calle perpendicular.

Estaba incluso aún más oscuro que las anteriores dos calles. No había siquiera una farola, y sólo alcancé a ver un par de contenedores de basura verdes iluminados por la luz de la luna. Inmediatamente eché por tierra todas las posibilidades de meterme en uno de ellos, ya que harían demasiado ruido, y ni siquiera me creía capaz de levantarlos. Así que me aplasté contra la pared al lado de uno de ellos, e intenté respirar por la boca, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Al chocarme con la pared, noté cómo mi cuerpo hacía un sonido hueco. Estaba de espaldas a una puerta de madera pequeña, sin picaporte y muy disimulada. Intenté empujarla, pero fue en vano. Desesperado como estaba, decidí golpearla varias veces rápidamente, con la esperanza de que alguien la abriera. Sin embargo, nada sucedió.

¿Qué podía hacer? Saqué de mi cinturón aquella extraña esfera de colores rojo y blanco, la causa de todos mis problemas, y apreté furiosamente varias veces el botón central que este tenía. Aparte de agrandarse y empequeñecerse un par de veces, eso fue lo único que sucedió. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué buscaban con tanto ímpetu una cosa que ni siquiera funcionaba?

Pasaron unos 20 segundos en completo silencio, que fueron interrumpidos por un sonido que me puso los pelos de punta, incluso más de lo que ya estaban: un disparo. Me encogí un poco más en mi escondite, temblando descontroladamente; sí todas las historias que contaban acerca de los "desaparecidos" eran ciertas, no me esperaba un final feliz.

— Sabemos que estás aquí— susurró un encapuchado, con una voz grave— Sal con las manos en alto y no te haremos ningún daño.

— Y no intentes nada estúpido, o nos veremos obligados a dispararte— añadió el segundo. A juzgar por su tono de voz, era una chica— Y eso no te va a gustar, chiquitín.

Tenía dos opciones: Una era saltar de improviso, y enfrentarme a mis perseguidores. La otra era salir corriendo en la dirección contraria, y rogar que los disparos no den en el blanco. Ambas eran unas ideas estúpidas, por lo que opté por quedarme agachado y no hacer nada. A lo mejor no sabían que estaba ahí, quizás sólo habían dicho eso para comprobar que no hubiera nadie.

— ¿Tú también lo viste entrar aquí, verdad?— susurró el hombre.

— Claro que sí, idiota— respondió la chica, también susurrando— No tiene escapatoria, debe estar escondido por ahí.

Una luz resplandeciente iluminó el oscuro callejón: habían encendido una linterna. Ahora sí estaba perdido. Podía escuchar sus pasos, se acercaban cada vez más, aguanté la respiración, cerré los ojos y esperé el golpe de su arma en mi cabeza... pero éste nunca llegó. En cambio, dos estallidos más, a escasos metros de donde me encontraban, retumbaron en el pasaje. Sentí como si tiraran dos bolsas enfrente de mí... Abrí los ojos.

Mis perseguidores estaban desplomados en el suelo, al frente mío. La linterna de uno de sus teléfonos iluminaba directamente a sus rostros. Tenían los ojos inexpresivos, y un pequeño agujero de bala en la cabeza cada uno. Estaban muertos. Un charco de sangre comenzó a formarse donde yo estaba agachado, petrificado de terror. Entonces, repentinamente la puerta detrás de mí se abrió, y sentí como dos manos me tapaban la boca con las manos, y otras dos me arrastraban hacia adentro. La puerta se cerró, y me quedé en una completa oscuridad.

— No te preocupes— dijo una de las voces. Sonaba como a niña pequeña— No vamos a hacerte daño... Sólo quédate quieto.

* * *

 _ **Recuerden siempre dejar un comentario al salir, una crítica (mala o buena) siempre es bien recibida y ayuda un montón. ¡Muchas gracias!**_


	3. Prólogo (2): Pánico

**_PROLOGO, PARTE 2..._**

 ** _...PÁNICO_**

* * *

 ** _Serena_**

Aún era de noche, cuando me desperté sobresaltada. Me encontraba desparramada en el suelo, al parecer me había caído del pequeño sillón-cama en el que nos habíamos apretujado para ver la televisión la noche anterior. Se trataba de un aparato pequeño, de unas catorce pulgadas y con una antena vieja para captar alguna señal, ya que la casa no tenía televisión por cable. El origen de mi despertar fue el cántico inicial de nuestro himno nacional, que indicaba el comienzo de la transmisión. Me levanté rápidamente, y giré una perilla de aquel aparato antiguo, para silenciarlo. No quería despertar a mis amigos, y menos a esa hora de la madrugada.

Según mis cálculos, y a juzgar por la televisión, deberían ser aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana. Hacía mucho frío, y la falda que llevaba puesta no me ayudaba a calentarme en absoluto. Así que decidí desperezarme, y luego de bostezar un par de veces, me dirigí hacia el comedor, con la intención de prepararme un café, que cumpliría las funciones tanto de despertarme como de hacerme entrar en calor. Sin embargo, algo me distrajo completamente: el sonido de unas pisadas apresuradas en la calle. Alcancé a correr la cortina y asomarme con cautela en la ventana, justo a tiempo para ver cómo alguien desaparecía por el callejón sin salida, al costado del departamento. Unos segundos después, noté un golpe sordo en la puerta de la sala de estar donde se encontraban mis compañeros de piso durmiendo.

El temor se apoderó de mí: me acerqué al sillón y comencé a sacudir insistentemente a ambos, con la intención de despertarlos y advertirle que corríamos peligro, ya que alguien trataba de entrar en la casa. Debíamos salir de allí lo antes posible, o estaríamos acorralados.

— ¡Ash! ¡Bonnie! ¡Despiértense ya!— susurré, aterrada. Usábamos nuestros apodos todo el tiempo, sólo para acostumbrarnos. Usar nuestros nombres de pila era demasiado peligroso como para decirlos por accidente, sobre todo frente al caos en el que se encontraba la ciudad. Mantener en secreto nuestra identidad era sumamente importante.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó al fin Ash, medio en sueños. Se trataba de un joven de unos 20 años. Tenía el pelo negro azabache, corto y en punta, y los ojos de un verde reluciente. —Todavía es de noche, déjanos dormir un rato más —añadió, y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Parecía como si no les importara en absoluto que estuviéramos a punto de ser allanados por unos desconocidos. Di un par de zancadas, atravesé la pared derrumbada que comunicaba la sala de estar con el comedor y agarré una taza para el desayuno, vieja y descascarada. Mientras la llenaba de agua rápidamente en el grifo de la cocina, alcancé a escuchar unos golpeteos insistentes en la puerta. Regresé a la sala y se la vacié en la cabeza al joven de ojos verdes, que se levantó de golpe del sillón, empapado y desconcertado. Estaba a punto de ponerse a armar un escándalo, así que le tapé la boca con la mano que me quedaba libre, lancé la taza al sofá para que no se rompiera, y me llevé un dedo a los labios.

— ¿Se puede saber qué gracia le encuentras a tirarme un litro de ag-?— comenzó a susurrar, enfadado, pero se interrumpió de golpe al escuchar un estruendoso ruido, que retumbó en toda la casa.

Se trataba de un disparo. Unas voces se hicieron oír claramente en el callejón, a unos tres metros de nosotros, sólo separados por una pared. Bonnie se despertó, sobresaltada, pero yo fui veloz: me lancé sobre el sofá y le tapé la boca a ella también, para que no hablara con aquella voz tan aguda suya y nos delatara a todos. Comenzó a retorcerse, pero no fue muy difícil mantenerla callada, era una pequeña de tan solo 12 años, de ojos verdes un poco más claros y transparentes que su hermano, casi azulados, y tenía el pelo rubio recogido en una coleta. Con la mano libre apunté hacia la pequeña puerta de la sala, y gesticulé exageradamente a mi amigo para darle a entender que había alguien.

Como si de un rayo se tratase, Ash se sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y en un veloz movimiento de la muñeca encendió la linterna. Se acercó a la mirilla de la puerta con la luz en alto, observó durante unos segundos, y luego se tiró rápidamente abajo del sillón en el que estábamos Bonnie y yo, mirándolo desconcertadas.

— ¿Qué rayos est-? —comenzó a decir Bonnie en voz baja, pero el joven ya había salido de debajo del sillón, con algo brillante en las manos. La niña ahogó un grito: ninguna de las dos sabíamos que Ash portaba un arma.

—Arrástrenlo luego de mi señal —dijo crípticamente el chico. Cruzó la pared derrumbada, y salió por la puerta del comedor que daba hacia la avenida, y la cerró detrás de él, con un leve chasquido.

El conjunto de emociones que cruzaban mi cuerpo estaba por acabar con mi estabilidad mental. Me sentía asustada por el disparo, preocupada por Ash, confusa por lo que había dicho, y encima debía mentir e intentar infundir seguridad en mí misma, para no asustar a Bonnie más de lo que ya estaba. Decidí imitar los pasos de mi amigo: encendí la luz de mi teléfono e iluminé la mirilla de la puerta, donde al parecer no había nadie aún. Sin embargo, al enfocar hacia los lados y hacia abajo, observé como una débil sombra se proyectaba desde la puerta; había alguien agachado, del otro lado de la misma. Quizás nos estaba esperando agazapado a que abriéramos la puerta, o a lo mejor era a quien el chico nos había dicho que arrastremos dentro de la casa. Sí, eso debía ser. Sólo me quedaba esperar su "señal", fuera la que fuera.

Bonnie estaba a mi lado, así que me agaché y comencé a explicarle velozmente la situación, mientras escuchaba nuevamente voces en el callejón. Ella parecía feliz y muy emocionada por lo que estaba sucediendo; en cambio yo estaba aterrorizada, y fue ella la que tuvo que taparme la boca a mí cuando dos disparos más se escucharon en el callejón. Temí por la vida de mi amigo: sin él estábamos perdidas. Y entonces, luego de unos segundos, se escucharon golpes en la puerta: un golpe, pausa; cuatro golpes rápidos, una pausa más larga y luego dos golpes más. Era la señal que hacíamos todos los días para que Bonnie nos abriera la puerta de casa; nosotras dos y Ash éramos las únicas que la conocíamos.

La pequeña fue más veloz que yo: abrió la puerta e intentó a arrastrar a un joven de pelos castaños; mientras le hablaba con su voz chillona, y trataba de tranquilizarlo. Yo la ayudé y juntos logramos meterlo dentro de la casa. Sin embargo, cuando salí al callejón para ver qué había sucedido, me paré en seco frente a una imagen horripilante.

Ash se encontraba parado inmóvil, con su chaqueta azul y blanca abierta ondeando al viento y el arma en la mano izquierda. En el suelo había dos siluetas oscuras tiradas, y la luz de un teléfono iluminaba sus rostros y parte del piso, cubierto de sangre. Miré hacia ellos, sólo para asegurarme: estaban muertos, no había ninguna duda. Mi amigo era un asesino. Intenté retroceder, horrorizada, pero resbalé en el charco. Sentí como mi cabeza golpeaba contra el borde del contenedor de basura que tenía al lado, caí al suelo, y todo se oscureció de golpe.

* * *

 ** _Recuerden siempre dejar un comentario al salir, una crítica (mala o buena) siempre es bien recibida y ayuda un montón. ¡Muchas gracias!_**


	4. Prólogo (3): Venganza

_**PROLOGO, PARTE 3...**_

 _ **...VENGANZA**_

* * *

 ** _Ash_**

El aire frío de la mañana me dio de lleno en cuanto salí del departamento, en medio de una oscuridad absoluta. A pesar de estar frío, y sentir el rocío helado de la mañana en mi cara, me hervía la sangre por dentro. Eran ellos, no podía creerlo. Su insignia se había quedado grabada en mi cabeza después de esa horrible noche, la noche en la cual mis amigos se sumaron a la lista de desaparecidos.

Fue hace casi dos meses, durante las vacaciones de verano. Habíamos organizado para salir a bailar un viernes por la noche, así que decidimos juntarnos antes a tomar en la casa de un amigo, que vivía en el centro de Auranova. Todos sabíamos que era el lugar más cercano a los locales de la zona, por lo que lo fijamos como punto de encuentro para todos. La cantidad de alcohol que habíamos comprado era realmente enorme, y en poco tiempo todos nos empezamos a ir un poco de la lengua. Desafortunadamente, comenzamos a hablar del único tema del que estaba prohibido hablar en la ciudad: Los Militantes de Edén.

Los Militantes de Edén eran un numeroso grupo de personas que compartían las ideas políticas de la secta del mismo nombre; estaban de acuerdo en que la ciudad se estaba cayendo a pedazos, y que la única solución era tomar el poder a la fuerza. Esto significaría destituir al actual (e incompetente) gobernador, y matarlo si fuera necesario. Luego de mucha controversia y discusión, el golpe al fin se había llevado a cabo y, si bien el gobernador no había sido asesinado, éste fue torturado y expuesto públicamente en la plaza principal de la ciudad y luego encarcelado.

Semejante acto de violencia no fue aprobado por la población: muchos hablaban de si realmente el cambio era para bien, y no significaba el comienzo de una tiranía. Políticos, artistas y periodistas comenzaron a dar su opinión sobre la forma de actuar de la Secta de Edén, sin embargo, aquellos que hicieron críticas negativas comenzaron a desaparecer misteriosamente. Jamás se los volvió a ver, y sus familiares comenzaron a publicar su desaparición por las calles y en los periódicos, aunque fue todo en vano.

Esa noche, nos habíamos puesto a discutir sobre quién realmente aprobaba el gobierno de Edén, y llegamos a la conclusión de que ninguno estaba de acuerdo con su violenta forma de actuar, y preferíamos al antiguo y pacífico, aunque inútil, gobernador. Ése fue nuestro gran error. Al abrir la puerta principal para dirigirnos a los boliches, unas diez personas irrumpieron en la casa. Dijeron que sabían lo que planeábamos, y comenzaron a torturarnos hasta el hartazgo. O al menos a mis amigos. Por una de esas casualidades del destino me encontraba justo en ese momento en la terraza con mi mejor amiga, fumando un cigarrillo a la luz de la luna, y hablando de cosas sin importancia. Vimos desde arriba cómo los militantes allanaban la casa, y oímos los aterrados gritos de mis amigos salir por las ventanas abiertas de par en par por el intenso calor veraniego, suplicando piedad. No tuvimos más remedio que huir de la zona, saltando por los tejados como si de saqueadores nos tratásemos. Después de esa noche, no volvimos a verlos más, y decidimos no hablar del tema con nadie: si alguien sabía dónde habíamos estado esa noche, estábamos muertos.

Aún tenía pesadillas de esa noche; las voces desesperadas de mis amigos me atormentaban, y muchas veces me despertaba sobresaltado, con un sudor frío en la cara. A ella le sucedía lo mismo, y fue por eso que decidimos vivir juntos: cuando uno tenía pesadillas, el otro se encargaba de confortarlo. Era mi deber vengarme de mis amigos desaparecidos; si las historias que todos contaban eran ciertas, ellos probablemente ya estarían muertos, y hubieran sido arrojados a una fosa común, junto con otros cientos de inocentes. La débil luz de la luna reflejó el símbolo plateado que aquellos individuos llevaban estampados en la espalda de sus atuendos. Era una flor de lis, el símbolo de Los Militantes de Edén. Las manos me temblaban de rabia cuando apunté hacia la cabeza del más alto; quité el seguro de mi arma con el pulgar, y gatillé con éxito. Lo mismo sucedió dos segundos más tarde con su compañero. Ambos se desplomaron en el suelo, como dos marionetas a las que les hubieran cortado los hilos.

Lo había hecho. Eso significaba que los próximos minutos serían cruciales: sus compañeros vendrían en poco tiempo, atraídos por el sonido de los disparos. Pasé rápidamente por encima de ellos, observé al aterrado chico que había visto previamente, acurrucado al lado de uno de los contenedores, por la mirilla de la puerta, y golpeé la puerta en una combinación que sólo mi hermana y mi amiga conocían. Mientras ellas arrastraban al joven dentro de la casa, comencé a investigar las pertenencias de mis víctimas. Ambos llevaban unas billeteras de cuero sencillas, y la figura más pequeña, que resultó ser una chica, llevaba su teléfono encima. Tenía pensado arrojar los cuerpos a los contenedores de basura, para que no los encontraran tan fácilmente, pero descarté rápidamente la idea: se trataba de dos personas de más de sesenta kilogramos cada uno. Me sería imposible alzarlos y echarlos yo sólo, y no pensaba pedirle ayuda a mi amiga, menos a mi hermana. Me puse de pie para recoger el teléfono que estaba tirado en el piso, cuando la joven salió del departamento.

Era una chica de 19 años, tan solo un año menor que yo. Tenía el pelo castaño largo recogido en una coleta, y los ojos azules como dos pedazos de cielo. Sin embargo, esos ojos se encontraban desorbitados de terror. E inmediatamente me di cuenta que el origen de su miedo era yo, ya que me encontraba parado con un revólver en las manos, entre dos personas muertas. No había contado con que una de las dos saliera; agradecí infinitamente que no fuera mi hermana, sin embargo...

La joven retrocedió sin decir una palabra, trastabilló, y su cabeza impactó contra uno de los bordes del contenedor; se quedó inmóvil, al igual que mis víctimas.

— ¡Serena!— grité, aterrorizado. Ése era el apodo que habíamos elegido para ella, sin embargo, mi hermana decía en que era un apodo estúpido, y prefería llamarla "Sere". No era un sobrenombre muy obvio, después de todo, así que no le daba importancia.

Guardé apresuradamente las pertenencias de los militantes en mis bolsillos y me agaché junto a ella. La sacudí por los hombros, intentando despertarla. Fue en vano, se encontraba completamente desmayada por el golpe. No tuve más remedio que arrastrarla adentro de la casa, donde se encontraban mi hermana y el joven de ojos ámbar, que se encontraba en estado de shock.

— ¿¡Qué le pasó a Sere!?— preguntó mi hermana, alarmada. Tenía un vaso con agua en las manos, y trataba de hacerle tomar un trago a nuestro invitado, sin éxito.

— Está bien, no te preocupes —respondí, intentando ganar tiempo para inventar una excusa. La pequeña arqueó las cejas. —Sólo está inconsciente, parece que la presión del momento pudo con ella —completé intentando parecer seguro.

— Si tú lo dices... —comenzó a decir su hermana, pero se interrumpió, y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe— Ash, ¿¡ESO DE AHÍ ES SANGRE!?— gritó con voz chillona, y no supe que excusa inventar. Era hora de decirle todo.

— Muy bien, Bonnie: es hora de contarte la verdad —admití. —Pero primero, ayúdame a despertar a Serena.

* * *

 **Recuerden siempre dejar un comentario al salir, una crítica (mala o buena) siempre es bien recibida y ayuda un montón. ¡Muchas gracias!**


	5. Prólogo (4): Justicia

**_PROLOGO, PARTE 4..._**

 ** _...JUSTICIA_**

* * *

 _Bonnie_

—Está bien, Bonnie: es hora de contarte la verdad —dijo mi hermano, con aspecto de derrotado. —Pero primero, ayúdame a despertar a Serena.

—Eso va a ser muy simple —repliqué, sonriendo forzosamente; la verdad me encontraba bastante preocupada por aquellas manchas rojas que Sere tenía en las piernas. Me acerqué a mi amiga, y sin dudarlo, le vacié el vaso de agua fresca que llevaba en las manos en la cara.

La joven abrió los ojos inmediatamente: parpadeó un par de veces, aturdida, y miró hacia arriba, sólo para encontrar una preocupada expresión en el rostro de mi hermano. Sin embargo, algo raro sucedía con ella: su respiración comenzó a agitarse, y los ojos se le abrieron de par en par, en una expresión de terror. Sere tenía la misma cara que nuestro desconocido inquilino de cabellos castaños: ¿Qué rayos había sucedido ahí afuera?

Me acerqué decidida hacia la puerta que daba al callejón, curiosa por saber qué les resultaba a todos tan espeluznante, pero justo en el momento en el que estiraba la mano para abrir el picaporte, aquel extraño joven se interpuso, con los brazos extendidos, impidiéndome el paso.

— Créeme, no quieres ver lo que hay ahí fuera— dijo, con voz temblorosa. Apenas alcancé a oírlo, sin embargo, pues Serena había comenzado a chillar de una manera horrible, como si la estuviesen torturando cruelmente. Al darme la vuelta, observé con sorpresa como ambos forcejeaban de una manera un tanto peligrosa: la chica intentaba zafarse de los brazos de mi hermano, sin parar de gritar, mientras que Ash hacía grandes esfuerzos por amortiguar sus gritos con un brazo y al mismo tiempo evitar que se le escurriera por la única extremidad que le quedaba libre.

Súbitamente, con un veloz movimiento de la pierna, mi hermano le hizo una zancadilla a su amiga, y ambos cayeron al piso. La inmovilizó colocándole una mano en el pecho, a la altura del esternón, le tapó la boca con la otra, y le susurró algo al oído, que no alcancé a oír.

Si había algo que odiaba en este mundo, eran las peleas. Me parecían algo irracional, de salvajes. Corrí hacia ambos con intención de separarlos, y embestí a Ash con todo mi cuerpo, quién no vio venir el golpe y salió rodando por el piso. Me acerqué a Sere, e intenté tranquilizarla. Ella abrió la boca, dispuesta a seguir gritando y despertar a todo el vecindario; sin embargo al enfocar con sus ojos azules los míos, enmudeció, y poco a poco comenzó a calmarse.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor?— le pregunté al cabo de un minuto, aproximadamente. Ella asintió, temblorosa. La ayudé a levantarse, y la senté en el desvencijado sillón. Mi hermano se mantuvo lejos, cerca de la pared derrumbada: al parecer no quería acercarse demasiado, por si se ponía a gritar de nuevo. En cuanto al chico desconocido, seguía obstaculizando la salida. Eso me hizo recordar lo que había dicho.

— ¿Qué se supone que hay allí afuera, que no debo ver? —le espeté, un poco molesta. Al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera era su casa.

—Nada —respondieron al unísono los tres, y acto seguido se produjo un silencio incómodo. Miré furiosa a mi hermano, justo a tiempo para ver cómo trataba de esconder un objeto destellante detrás de él. Su revólver.

Comencé a atar cabos rápidamente: el arma de fuego, las voces desde afuera, los disparos, la sangre y las expresiones de horror en todos, excepto en él.

—Ash, me dijiste que me ibas a contar todo —le dije, muy seria. —Dime que acabas de hacer, ahora mismo.

Mi hermano se deslizó por la pared, se sentó en el piso y se pasó las manos por la cabeza, profundamente consternado. Respiró profundamente un par de veces y entonces comenzó a hablar: contó cómo un grupo de gente misteriosa, llamada "Los Militantes de Edén" secuestró a sus amigos, y cómo ambos habían logrado escapar de milagro, sin poder hacer nada por ellos. Sere se cubrió la cara con las manos y comenzó a sollozar en silencio, corroborando la historia de mi hermano.

—...y entonces hoy, reconocí sus voces en el callejón —continuó Ash. Su voz tenía un dejo de rabia. —Eran ellos, Serena, no tengo ninguna duda. La justicia ya no existe en esta ciudad. Tenía que vengarme, por nuestros amigos —añadió, mirando fijamente a la chica, con los ojos brillantes. Ella asintió, mientras las lágrimas se le escurrían por los dedos. Me senté junto a ella, y le pasé un brazo por los hombros, para confortarla.

Así que eso es lo que nadie quería que viera, a unos escasos tres metros de nosotros, y separados por aquella vieja pared de ladrillos vistos. Reprimí un escalofrío, y toda mi curiosidad por verlos desapareció de golpe, al recordar los gritos y la expresión de horror de mi amiga. Repentinamente, una gran duda me asaltó: ¿Qué teníamos a hacer con los dos cuerpos? ¿Íbamos a dejar que se pudran en la calle? ¿O quizá debíamos enterrarlos? La sola idea de ello me produjo náuseas.

— Sé lo que estás pensando— me dijo mi hermano— No te preocupes, sus compañeros se encargarán de llevárselos. Son un grupo muy astuto: no van a permitir que nadie los encuentre, se armaría un escándalo— dicho esto, sacó varias cosas de sus bolsillos—Revísalas— me dijo, y me lanzó dos objetos.

Se trataba de dos billeteras, viejas y mojadas. Abrí la primera, y saqué dos objetos: el primero era una pequeña fotografía de una chica de pelo azul y nariz pequeña, de unos veinte años; el segundo era una especie de tarjeta de negocios, con un símbolo extraño impreso en el centro y una leyenda debajo. "Edén: Por la construcción de un paraíso nuevo", citaba la tarjeta. Aparte de muy poco de dinero, no había nada más.

En cambio, la segunda billetera estaba a rebosar de efectivo: me sentía bastante mal por andar revisando las pertenencias de gente muerta, pero mi curiosidad era aún superior. Al revisarla más detenidamente encontré una tarjeta de identificación: el nombre del dueño había sido tachado con un marcador negro, y era imposible leerlo. Mientras intentaba descifrar su nombre colocándolo al resplandor que emitía el viejo televisor, escuché un chasquido proveniente de la zona en la que se encontraba mi hermano.

Me di la vuelta en el sillón para ver que hacía: tenía dos teléfonos en las manos, ninguno de los cuales era el suyo. Estaba retirando el micro-chip de ambos equipos, para que no pudieran recibir llamadas ni ser rastreados. Al ver que lo observaba, encendió la pantalla de uno, y lo giró hacia mí: la pantalla pedía un código de desbloqueo: era imposible acceder a él. Chasqueé la lengua, y volví a girarme. Sin embargo, al darme vuelta, mi mirada se cruzó con la de Serena: me miró fijamente, con los ojos un poco enrojecidos por el llanto, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, hacia el callejón: aquella menuda figura seguía plantada en frente de la puerta, y tenía los brazos cruzados en un gesto de no saber muy bien qué hacer.

— Espera, creo que nos ha quedado un cabo suelto, hermanito. —le dije, poniéndome de pie con cierta cautela, y poniendo énfasis en la última palabra. El chico arqueó las cejas. — ¿Quién demonios es él, y por qué nos hiciste meterlo dentro de la casa?— pregunté, señalando al extraño chico.

— Es verdad, hermanita— dijo mi hermano, usando el mismo tono de voz, y se incorporó del suelo. —Ya que acabo de salvarte la vida, creo que deberías explicarnos por qué te perseguían esos sujetos —lo increpó, con un tono de voz quizá demasiado hostil.

El joven retrocedió un poco, y se mordió el labio inferior, dudando si realmente podría confiar en nosotros. Luego de un tenso silencio, se llevó una mano a la cintura, y sacó aquél pequeño objeto redondo, que llevaba adherido al cinturón.

— Me perseguían por esto— dijo con seriedad, mostrándoselo a mi hermano. Estiré el cuello para ver qué era. Se trataba de una diminuta esfera bicolor, hecha de un material similar al plástico, del tamaño de una canica grande, y con una especie de botón en el medio. El chico lo apretó, y la esfera se agrandó hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una pelota de tenis— Esto es el prototipo inicial de Auranova Industries: su nombre es "Poké Ball".

* * *

 ** _Recuerden siempre dejar un comentario al salir, una crítica (mala o buena) siempre es bien recibida y ayuda un montón. ¡Muchas gracias!_**


	6. Prólogo (5): Rumores

_**PROLOGO, PARTE 5...**_

 _ **...RUMORES**_

* * *

 ** _Gary_**

— Esto es el prototipo inicial de Auranova Industries: su nombre es "Poké Ball"— completé, muy seriamente.

Muy en el fondo, dudaba si realmente podía confiar en estas tres personas: sin embargo, me encontraba en deuda con ellos por haberme salvado la vida, así que había decidido contarles la verdad.

—Espera un momento —me interrumpió la chica de pelo rubio, Bonnie, y los ojos se le iluminaron. — ¿Me estás diciendo que eso es una Poké Ball, de verdad? —dijo, con emoción. Asentí, con una leve sonrisa; sin embargo el joven que estaba frente a mí, y la otra chica parecían confusos.

— ¿Eso que portas es un arma, o algo así?— dijo el joven de ojos verdes y, para mi sorpresa, dio un paso hacia atrás y se llevó la mano izquierda a sus bolsillos. Sin embargo, no encontró nada: había dejado tirado su revólver a unos cinco metros, mientras trataba de esconderlo de su hermana.

— ¡No, no es un arma! ¡No pienso hacerles daño, y aunque quisiera, no tengo la más remota idea de cómo hacerla funcionar!— dije apresuradamente, con intención de tranquilizarlos: no quería terminar como mis desafortunados perseguidores.

Repentinamente, aquella chica alta de ojos azules se paró rápidamente sobre el sillón, colocó las dos manos sobre el respaldo del mismo, y dio una voltereta. Cayó elegantemente sobre el suelo, y con un pie pisó el arma; el chico se quedó pasmado frente a la sorprendente velocidad de su amiga.

— No más armas, Ash— dijo secamente. Para sorpresa de todos, el joven soltó una carcajada.

— Maldigo el día en el que decidiste comenzar tus clases de gimnasia rítmica— replicó entre risas— Está bien, no más armas. Entonces... —añadió, mirándome con recelo —...si eso no es un arma, ¿para qué sirve?

— Para atrapar Pokémon— dijo rápidamente la jovencita de ojos verdes, con voz excitada, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca. Su hermano la miró extrañado, con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Tú sabes cómo funciona? ¿Y qué rayos es un Pokémon? —dijo con sorpresa.

La chica se paró, temblando de emoción, y cruzó la pared destrozada, en dirección al comedor. Reapareció unos segundos después, con una especie de libreta en las manos. La reconocí de inmediato: se trataba de una Nintendo DS, una consola portátil de videojuegos.

—Ésa es la consola que te regalé hace un par de años. No sabía que aún la guardabas, Bonnie—dijo el joven de pelos azabaches— Entonces Pokémon es nada más que un videojuego...

—No sólo eso, sino también el nombre de las criaturas que existen dentro del juego —respondió Bonnie mientras sacaba una pequeña tarjeta cuadrada del interior de su DS, y se la lanzaba a su hermano. Él la atrapó al vuelo, y la inspeccionó con el ceño fruncido. Su amiga se acercó con curiosidad, e hizo lo mismo: sin embargo aún pisaba con fuerza el revólver con cierta desconfianza.

— "Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores del Cielo"— citó Ash, y al ver la diminuta imagen en el cartucho, una mirada seria se dibujó en el rostro de ambos, que se miraron, y asintieron— Estoy comenzando a pensar que lo que nos estás contando son patrañas— dijo con enojo.

— Pienso lo mismo— añadió la tal Serena, a su lado— ¿Cómo puede ser que en esa diminuta pelotita guardes un pingüino, esa especie de ratón gigante, o incluso un dragón? — dijo con escepticismo, describiendo a las criaturas que aparecían dibujadas en el cartucho. —¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Si esas cosas ni siquiera existen!

— Incluso a mí me pareció difícil de creer al principio...— los interrumpí, antes de que sacaran conclusiones erróneas—...pero realmente funcionan: he visto a varios trabajadores de Auranova Industries sacar de ellas unos perros y gatos que no había visto en mi vida: al parecer son las especies de Pokémon más dóciles, mas no es tarea simple controlarlos. Muchas veces atacan a sus dueños, e incluso se rehúsan a regresar a los prototipos— completé, intentando parecer informado y así convencerlos.

Al parecer no tuve mucho éxito en mi objetivo. Los dos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas nuevamente, y con horror observé como el chico comenzaba a agacharse lentamente para recoger su pistola. Pero antes de alcanzarla, la niña de ojos verdes se colocó a mi lado, y se dirigió a su hermano.

— Pues yo creo que él dice la verdad— dijo, defendiéndome, y sentí un alivio increíble recorrer mi cuerpo: al menos alguien me creía— Quizá debido a todo lo que está pasando estés un poco desinformado, pero yo, encerrada en esta casa todo el día, sola y con un televisor viejo, estoy al tanto de todo lo que sucede en la ciudad— prosiguió, y me dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora— Su historia concuerda con los rumores de que Auranova Industries está utilizando animales en sus experimentos: incluso ha habido manifestaciones en contra del maltrato animal, y creen que intentan desarrollar nuevas especies.

— Es verdad: yo también he escuchado esos rumores, Ash— dijo su amiga a su lado— Además, si lo piensas detenidamente: ¿Por qué rayos saldría con eso a bailar? Quizá es algo demasiado importante como para dejarlo en su casa...—agregó dubitativamente.

La joven, luego de pensarlo unos segundos, pateó el arma que tenía a sus pies, a escasos centímetros de las manos de su amigo, en dirección al comedor: la misma se deslizó unos diez metros, atravesó la sala completa y terminó debajo del refrigerador, fuera del alcance de todos. El chico soltó una maldición.

— ¡Está bien!— gritó enfadado, mientras se reincorporaba. —Supongamos por un momento que lo que dices es cierto. ¿Cómo un chico de no más de quince años termina con algo tan valioso en su poder? ¿Acaso la robaste?— me preguntó acusadoramente.

— Catorce, para ser más precisos y no, no la robé. La gente de la compañía me la otorgó, a mí y a otros tres reclutas, todos amigos míos. Formábamos parte del nuevo pelotón de los Libertadores de Auranova: un grupo de jóvenes que pretenden luchar contra la tiranía impuesta por el actual gobierno de Edén, para tomar ellos el poder.

— Eso no los hace mejores. Si ustedes logran derrocarlos, se convertirían en unos tiranos, como ellos— replicó el joven, con los ojos verdes centelleantes.

—Quizás sí, pero nuestros métodos de actuar son mucho menos violentos que los de ellos— le respondí seriamente— Básicamente, nuestro objetivo es unir a más y más gente a nuestra causa, con las promesas de libertad, igualdad y prosperidad para la sociedad.

Al parecer mis palabras tuvieron un leve impacto, ya que se hizo un silencio en la sala, un tanto incómodo. Ash se acercó a su amiga, y se pusieron a cuchichear un buen rato. Luego de unos tensos segundos, que se me hicieron interminables, el chico emitió su veredicto.

— Está bien— comenzó a decir, luego de soltar un largo suspiro —Si la historia que nos estás contando, y a juzgar por la forma en la que mi hermana te defiende, es verídica, confiaremos en ti. ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora? ¿Tienes algún lugar a donde ir? Podemos mantenerte en esta casa un par de días: después del alboroto que ocasionamos, lo ideal sería que desaparezcas por un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se calmen, y dejen de buscarte. Al fin y al cabo, lo más probable es que piensen que tú acabaste con ellos— dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el callejón. —Y hablando de "ellos"...

El joven de pelo azabache atravesó la sala, y observó durante unos momentos la mirilla de la pequeña puerta de madera, con el semblante serio. Rápidamente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa: los cuerpos ya no estaban.

— ¡Oh, espera un momento!— saltó la chica de pelo rubio, alarmada— ¡Aún no nos has dicho siquiera cómo te llamas! —añadió, con una sonrisa.

— Mi nombre es Shigeru, y preferiría reservarme el decirles mi apellido —dije, un poco avergonzado —ya saben: en el estado en el que se encuentra la ciudad, ya es suficientemente peligroso decirles mi nombre de pila.

— ¿Shigeru? ¡Qué nombre más horrible! —dijo la pequeña, soltando una carcajada. Por el rabillo del ojo alcancé a ver a su amiga esconder una sonrisa. Me ruboricé un poco, pero mantuve la compostura.

— ¿Si tanto te desagrada mi nombre, por qué no me pones uno de tus ridículos apodos, como el que le diste a tu amiga? —repliqué mordazmente. Esta vez el turno de la joven de ojos azules de ruborizarse, sin embargo sólo yo pude notarlo: Bonnie había emitido una especie de chillido de emoción, y acto seguido se puso al frente mío, examinándome de una manera un tanto perturbadora.

— ¡Ya sé!— exclamó, después de fulminarme con sus ojos verdes cristalinos durante casi un minuto — ¿Qué te parece Gary? Se parece a tu nombre, pero es más fácil de pronunciar ¿No está mal, eh?— completó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, golpeándome amistosamente con su codo mis costillas.

—Me parece el peor apodo que has podido elegir jamás —mentí. La verdad no me disgustaba: es más, lo prefería a mi nombre original. Al escuchar mis palabras, la sonrisa de la joven se acentúo incluso más.

—Perfecto, entonces te llamaré Gary. —finalizó, con un dejo de malicia en su mirada.

* * *

 _ **Recuerden siempre dejar un comentario al salir, una crítica (mala o buena) siempre es bien recibida y ayuda un montón. ¡Muchas gracias!**_


	7. Prólogo (6): Huida

_**PRÓLOGO, PARTE 6...**_

 _ **...HUIDA**_

* * *

 ** _Serena_**

—¿Serena, puedes ayudarme con el desayuno? —me llamó mi amigo, desde el otro lado de la pared semidestruida.

La verdad era que esa pared comunicaba dos apartamentos completamente diferentes de la planta baja del edificio en el que vivíamos. Sin embargo, dado que la casa contigua a la nuestra estaba completamente abandonada, decidimos tirarla abajo y tener más espacio para nosotros. No lo consideraba un allanamiento, ni nada por el estilo: la casa llevaba sin dueño desde me mudé allí, y habíamos escuchado a varios vecinos discutir sobre el mal estado en el que ésta se encontraba, y que existían varios problemas judiciales que no permitían que nadie viva en ese lugar. De esta forma, decidimos instalar en el salón principal de la segunda casa nuestra sala de estar, y en nuestra casa original reacomodamos la cocina y el comedor. En cuanto a las habitaciones, colocamos tres camas individuales apretujadas en una de ellas, y las demás las dejamos libres; dormir juntos me transmitía una mayor sensación de seguridad al saber que ellos estaban a mi lado.

Entré en la cocina en la que el joven se encontraba calentando agua para el café; me senté en una de las banquetas altas a su lado y me pasé ambas manos por el pelo, intentando desperezarme. Al ver que aún tenía aquellas manchas rojas en las piernas me sentí asqueada; mi amigo pareció notarlo, ya que mojó un trapo con agua tibia, se arrodilló a mi lado y me las lavó. Se me erizó la piel al sentir el contacto del húmedo material, sin embargo no me moví: esperé hasta que mi piel quedó suave y brillante, y me sorprendí al ver que no estaba lastimada en absoluto. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Ash si veía alguna herida, cuando éste se paró de golpe, con su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía. Me ruboricé un poco, y quise echarme hacia atrás, sin embargo mi espalda golpeó contra la mesa del desayunador. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo cuando se acercó a mi oreja izquierda.

— ¿Vamos a dejarlo con mi hermana mientras hacemos las compras del mes?— me susurró con preocupación. Maldita sea, sólo quería hablar del chico de pelos puntiagudos, que se encontraba en ese momento en la sala, charlando amistosamente con Bonnie. Lo sujeté de los hombros y lo empujé un poco hacia atrás, con seguridad.

— No creo que tengas muchas alternativas. Tú no vas a ir solo; yo no pienso quedarme aquí con la duda de saber si vas a regresar a salvo o no. El chico no va a salir de la casa, y a Bonnie no la has dejado salir ni a la calle durante casi un mes— le dije secamente— Quédate tranquilo, confío en él; y si tanto te preocupa la seguridad de tu hermanita, déjale tu estúpido revólver en caso de emergencias, aunque no creo que vaya a usarlo jamás— añadí con enojo, y salí de la cocina.

El chico se quedó parado, un poco aturdido por mi reacción, pero no me importó mucho. Me dirigí a las habitaciones, cerré la puerta con llave y me cambié de ropa: no era mi costumbre quedarme dormida con la ropa de calle, pero la película de anoche era terriblemente aburrida. Salí luego de unos minutos, me acicalé tranquilamente en uno de los baños, y regresé al comedor, donde ya se encontraban los tres sentados, desayunando. Luego de una, un tanto silenciosa, comida, Ash llamó en privado desde la sala al joven de ojos ámbar, y se pusieron a charlar en voz baja; así que aproveché ese tiempo para hablar con Bonnie.

— ¿Sabes que día es hoy?— le pregunté despreocupadamente.

— Sí— me respondió un poco deprimida— Hoy es primero de mes. Les toca hacer las compras, lo que significa que voy a estar aquí, encerrada sola todo el d...— se interrumpió, y los ojos se le iluminaron— Espera, ¿por eso están hablando esos dos, verdad? Gary se va a quedar aquí todo el día también. ¡Eso significa que voy a tener alguien con quien pasar la tarde!

— Eso es lo que espero— le repliqué con una sonrisa— No parece alguien peligroso, y aparte es un chico bastante flacucho: yo creo que incluso tú le ganarías en una pelea— añadí riendo; sin embargo me interrumpí cuando, súbitamente, la chica me abrazó.

— Gracias por hablar con él. Estoy segura que jamás me dejaría sola con un desconocido si no fuera por ti. Algo le debes de haber dicho que lo hizo cambiar de opinión— me agradeció con una auténtica sonrisa.

Al cabo de un rato, los chicos volvieron al comedor. Ash se encontraba serio y preocupado; mientras que a Gary se lo veía un poco pálido y tembloroso. Rogué que mi amigo no lo haya amenazado ni nada por el estilo.

— Muy bien. Tenemos que hacer las compras del mes, Bonnie— dijo el joven seriamente— Te quedarás aquí con Gary, o como quieras llamarlo. Recuerden las reglas: no salir, no abrir la puerta, no atender el teléfono. ¿Entendido?

— Entendido— dijeron al unísono los dos jóvenes.

— De acuerdo, entonces vamos— dijo, dirigiéndose a mí esta vez. Agarró las llaves, su billetera y su teléfono, y salimos al exterior. Sin embargo, antes de cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas, le dijo a Gary una última frase, que por más que no quisiera, me puso un tanto celosa.

— Cuídala, es la única familia que me queda.

* * *

 _ **Bonnie**_

— ¡Somos libres!— bromeé alegremente. El chico sonrió un poco: aún parecía un poco tímido, así que decidí animarlo— ¿Quieres ver la televisión? O también tenemos un portátil, podemos ver algo en internet— le dije; sin embargo, al escuchar la palabra "portátil", los ojos se le iluminaron.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un portátil?— me dijo con una sonrisa; yo me crucé de brazos sin saber qué responderle— De esta forma, puedo devolverle el favor a tu hermano, desbloqueando los teléfonos de esos tipos— afirmó con seguridad.

Colocamos el portátil, los dos teléfonos y un cable USB que tomamos prestado del cargador del teléfono de mi hermano, y nos pusimos manos a la obra. Estuvimos muy atareados con el trabajo que habíamos decidido hacer. Al parecer el chico era una especie de fanático de la tecnología, y se encargó de borrar los datos de los teléfonos, recuperar los números, y desbloquear las pantallas para que puedan utilizarse de nuevo. Quedé fascinada ante la facilidad con la que parecía encontrar los programas adecuados para realizar el trabajo, que parecía increíblemente difícil de hacer para alguien que no tenía la más mínima idea de computación. Sin embargo, luego de un par de intentos lo logró, y ambos equipos quedaron disponibles para su uso.

— ¡Increíble trabajo!— lo felicité, dándole palmadas en la espalda— ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer todo eso?— le pregunté con curiosidad.

— Mi tía Cynthia me enseñó a hacerlo, pero nunca lo había logrado sin su ayuda. Ella es la...— comenzó a decir, sin embargo dejó la frase en el aire, y soltó una risa forzada— Quiero decir, es una especie de as en la tecnología— completó, pero yo estaba segura de que eso no era lo que iba a decir.

Como sea, habíamos estado un buen tiempo para arreglar los equipos. Miré la hora en uno de ellos: eran más de las doce del mediodía. Según mis cálculos, Serena y mi hermano deberían estar de regreso cerca de las tres de la tarde, acompañados de dos docenas de bolsas de la compra. Me rugió el estómago del hambre, así que le propuse a Gary preparar el almuerzo, y cocinamos unas hamburguesas que quedaban en el refrigerador. Era una de las pocas comidas que sabía hacer, y afortunadamente las cociné al punto.

— ¡Están riquísimas!— dijo el chico, con la boca llena— Supongo que en el futuro tendré que pagarte por el alojamiento y la comida, pero ahora mismo no tengo dinero: al parecer se me cayó la billetera anoche, en la persecución —completó, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

— ¡Es cierto, probablemente no has dormido en toda la noche!— dije sobresaltada— Si quieres puedes recostarte un par de horas: hay un par de habitaciones vacías por allí— le ofrecí, señalando la sala de estar.

— No te preocupes, no tengo sueño— respondió sonriendo— Preferiría ver un rato la televisión: nunca creí que me interesarían tanto las noticias hasta después del golpe de estado— añadió abriendo mucho los ojos.

Terminamos de comer, y nos recostamos en el sillón a ver el noticiero de la tarde. Luego de escuchar las noticias principales, en las que destacaban las de un accidente múltiple de automóvil entre los que, por suerte, no se encontraba mi hermano, y la inauguración de una nueva plaza a unas diez cuadras de donde estábamos, comencé a escuchar la respiración lenta y acompasada de mi amigo, que se había quedado dormido. Bajé el volumen del viejo televisor, y, poco a poco, el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de mí también.

No sé cuanto tiempo había pasado, cuando un golpe terrible se escuchó en toda la casa. Ambos nos despertamos sobresaltados, e identificamos rápidamente el origen del sonido: alguien trataba de tirar abajo la puerta que daba al callejón.

— ¡Sabemos que estás ahí dentro, chico!— gritó una voz desde afuera, y ahogué un grito— ¡No nos hagas tirar la puerta abajo!

Me paré de golpe, y comencé a dar vueltas por la sala, sin saber qué hacer. Mis ojos pasaron de los teléfonos recién arreglados, al arma que aún se encontraba debajo del refrigerador, y finalmente al chico de ojos ámbar, que trataba de empujar con todas sus fuerzas el sillón hacia la puerta. Reaccioné rápidamente, y juntos lo movimos hasta barricar completamente la entrada. ¿Cuál sería nuestro siguiente paso? Buscar el revólver nos llevaría mucho tiempo: lo ideal sería escapar de ahí lo antes posible. Por otra parte, ¿cómo rayos sabían que estaba aquí dentro? Lo pensé unos segundos, y la adrenalina del momento me dio la respuesta: mi hermano arrastrando a Serena, y las manchas de sangre en sus piernas. Que estúpidos, como no pensamos en ello: ¡Habíamos dejado un rastro evidente que indicaba aquí dentro!

— ¿Cuántas salidas tiene esta casa?— la pregunta de Gary me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— Tres: la del callejón y las dos de entrada— respondí en voz baja, y de golpe, una luz se encendió en mi cabeza— ¡El techo! ¡Huyamos por los tejados, como hizo mi hermano aquella vez!

Agarré los teléfonos y los metí apresuradamente en la mochila donde guardaba el portátil, que había dejado tirada en la sala. Gary metió el portátil mismo, se puso la mochila en la espalda y comenzó a seguirme en dirección a la salida; sin embargo, con el apuro pateó un pequeño objeto: la consola de videojuegos. Me la llevé por el valor sentimental que tenía, y juntos corrimos hacia una pequeña habitación que hacía la función de lavadero, en la que se encontraban empotradas unas pequeñas escalerillas de mano. Las trepé velozmente, golpeé la portezuela de madera que daba al tejado, que se abrió con un chasquido, y subí al tejado. Ayudé rapidamente a subir a Gary, y comenzamos a saltar los tejados blancos que nos cegaban por la fuerte luz del Sol: por la altura en la que éste se encontraba, debía de ser la hora de la siesta, probablemente el horario más tranquilo un día domingo, y el momento ideal para allanar una casa, mientras todos duermen apaciblemente. Luego de correr y saltar frenéticamente durante unos cinco minutos, y agradeciendo que los callejones fueran tan angostos y nos permitieran saltar calles completas, nos escondimos en una especie de casucha de ladrillos, donde guardaban el depósito de agua.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?— le pregunté, respirando agitadamente— Déjame llamar a mi hermano, no puede llegar mientras ellos siguen allí.

— Tranqulízate, Bonnie— dijo el chico— Los teléfonos no tienen crédito para llamar, ya que también cambié los números. La única opcion... —comenzó a decir, con muchas dudas— Es ir a casa de mi tía. Ella sabrá que hacer.

— ¿Tu tía? ¿La loca de la tecnología?— dije con incredulidad. ¿Como rayos iba a ayudarnos a librarnos de un grupo de militantes?

— No sólo eso— dijo Gary, con una media sonrisa. —Mi tía, Cynthia, es la presidente de Auranova Industries.

* * *

 ** _Recuerden siempre dejar un comentario al salir, una crítica (mala o buena) siempre es bien recibida y ayuda un montón. ¡Muchas gracias!_**


	8. Prólogo (7): Cynthia

_**PRÓLOGO, PARTE 7...**_

 _ **...CYNTHIA**_

* * *

 _ **Gary**_

Mi tía, Cynthia, era una mujer extravagante, aunque siempre me pareció un poco rara. Fanática de la tecnología y la moda, había abandonado la humilde ciudad de Auranova luego de terminar su carrera universitaria en búsqueda de una mejor calidad de vida en el extranjero. Luego de pasar por numerosos trabajos temporales, ninguno de los cuales satisfizo su sed de conocimientos, conoció a un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes que pretendían crear una empresa de tecnología, con productos e invenciones innovadoras que ellos mismos desarrollarían. Motivada por la forma de pensar de aquellos jóvenes, y viendo una excelente oportunidad de trabajo en su pequeña ciudad natal, decidió tomar la decisión más importante de su vida: regresó a Auranova, se endeudó hasta las nubes, y convenció a aquellos jóvenes de conformar la empresa de sus sueños.

Así nació Auranova Industries, la causa principal del desmesurado crecimiento de nuestra pequeña ciudad en los últimos quince años. El proyecto fue un éxito, y al ser Cynthia la única dueña de la empresa, logró un beneficio económico exagerado. Numerosas empresas fabricantes de insumos electrónicos se instalaron en la ciudad también, formando así un pequeño monopolio tecnológico que alcanzó un gran poder no sólo a nivel económico, sino también político. Al ser la principal empresa de la ciudad y una de las mayores fuentes de ingresos del gobierno, era capaz de obtener los beneficios que ella quería, retrasar las leyes que no quería que fueran aprobadas, y evitar los castigos que realmente merecía por la contaminación que generaban sus fábricas.

Rápidamente, mi tía se fue convirtiendo en una mujer poderosa y temible. Tenía toda la ciudad a sus pies, y lograba toda meta que se proponía. Luego del golpe de estado y la destitución del gobernador, una nueva idea surgió por su mente: si ella se hacía cargo del problema civil de Auranova, jamás tendría que volver a preocuparse por impuestos, leyes ni ninguna de aquellas tonterías que lo único que hacían era retrasar el desarrollo de su maravillosa empresa. Así fue como comenzó a tomar nuevos reclutas para comenzar a controlar la ciudad, y ponerla de su lado. Y así fue como nacieron los nuevos prototipos, las Pokéballs. Eran incluso mejor que armas: tener la capacidad de convocar a criaturas con poderes elementales y hacerlos batallar a tu lado era una oportunidad demasiado increíble como para pasarla por alto.

Sin embargo, pensé mientras seguía recostado, tomando aire después de la frenética huida, mi Pokéball no funcionaba. Me la desenganché del cinturón y la giré entre mis dedos. ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer, cuál era la clave para abrir ese artefacto? La voz de Bonnie me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— Entonces, ¿cómo encontramos a tu tía?— me preguntó, un tanto confusa.

— Ella vive actualmente en el Palacio Ferreyra— le contesté con seguridad— Sí, ya sé lo que estás pensando. Esa construcción es un museo de arte, pero antes solía ser una vivienda como cualquier otra. Deberíamos dirigirnos allí.

Tenía mis dudas. Quizá mi tía no me reconociera, o quizá haya roto los lazos con su hermana, es decir mi madre, años atrás. Por otra parte, nos sería imposible colarnos en aquella propiedad: siendo alguien tan importante como mi tía, la seguridad allí debe ser una locura. Jamás dejarían que un intruso entre en ese lugar como si nada: nos atraparían en cuestión de segundos, y la excusa de ser un nuevo recluta de aquella empresa no nos serviría de nada.

A mi lado, mi pequeña amiga se paró, respiró profundo mirando al Sol, y dejó que el viento hiciera revolotear sus cabellos dorados, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro. Y entonces lo recordé: aquella joven de pelo castaño había dicho que Bonnie había estado enclaustrada en esa casa durante un mes, debido a los temores de su hermano por perderla. Debíamos ir a casa de mi tía urgentemente: jamás me perdonaría si dejaba que algo le pasara a la hermana del chico que había salvado mi vida.

Nos pusimos en marcha, bajando de los tejados por una pequeña escalinata de hierro que había cerca de un edificio de apartamentos. El palacio no se encontraba muy lejos, sin embargo saber que nos perseguían al menos una docena de militantes no era algo muy bello en qué pensar. A mi lado, Bonnie no parecía preocupada en absoluto: caminaba alegremente por las calles tarareando por lo bajo y sonriendo despreocupadamente. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad no duró mucho: al girar en una esquina, observamos como dos pequeños grupos de personas encapuchadas avanzaban por ambos lados del cruce. No nos quedaba otra alternativa: agarré la mano de Bonnie y juntos echamos a correr de vuelta por el callejón en el que veníamos. Segundos después, comenzamos a oír voces y gritos: se acercaban. Nos encontrábamos sólo a unos escasos diez metros del próximo cruce, cuando un tercer grupo nos cortó el paso, acorralándolos.

—Oh no, oh no… —susurré aterrorizado. A mi lado, mi amiga se escondió detrás de mí, y me apretó con fuerza el hombro. Giré la cabeza frenéticamente, buscando encontrar una salida, una escapatoria; los edificios a ambos lados eran altísimos, y aquellas personas nos atraparían antes de que hiciéramos un movimiento. ¿Realmente era nuestro fin?

— Parece que al fin te tenemos, chico —dijo uno de ellos. Reconocí aquella voz: era la misma que nos había amenazado en la antigua casa, mientras trataban de echar la puerta abajo. —No te preocupes, aunque no lo sepas, eres alguien bastante valioso tanto para nosotros como para Auranova.

— ¡Oh, pero qué adorable! —Dijo una joven a su lado, riendo con sorna. — ¿Quién es ella, Shigeru? ¿Tu novia? —soltó, y varios rieron. —Es una lástima: de seguro mis amigos se divertirán con ella.

Bonnie emitió un grito ahogado, y me apretó aún con más fuerza que antes. Me hervía la sangre de rabia e impotencia; podían hacer lo que quisieran conmigo, pero no iba a permitir que abusaran de mi amiga y salieran vivos de este callejón. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Necesitaba comprar un poco más de tiempo, elaborar un plan de huida. Tomé aire, y encaré a la chica que se burlaba de nosotros.

—Pero mira quién habla de relaciones amorosas. —comencé, con la voz temblorosa, pero tratando de infundir seguridad. —Si es Leaf, la chica más fácil de toda la ciudad. Seguro la mitad de tus amiguitos aquí presentes ya se habrán acostado contigo, ¿verdad? —completé. La chica se ruborizó de vergüenza y rabia y algunos de sus compañeros rieron, pero fue un momento bastante tenso.

Conocía a Leaf. No éramos precisamente amigos en el colegio al que íbamos, pero nos llevábamos bien. Aún recuerdo el día en el que ella y su grupo más cercano de amigas había dejado misteriosamente de asistir a clases. Muchos rumores circularon, diciendo que ella se había unido a los Militantes de Edén. Al parecer, todo lo que decían era verdad.

—Vas a pagar por esto, Shigeru. ¡Nadie se mete conmigo! —dijo con furia la chica, y se llevó una mano a las caderas. — ¡Sal, Mightyena! —dijo, arrojando un objeto al aire.

Así que ella tenía una Pokéball. ¿De dónde rayos la habría sacado? Observamos aterrorizados como el pequeño objeto que había lanzado se abría por la mitad, y de él salía una especie de destello rojo, que se materializó en frente de nosotros. Una criatura de cuatro patas, de pelo largo grisáceo y negro, con unas garras temibles, se plantó en frente nuestro, con el pelo erizado, los ojos rojos y enseñándonos los colmillos. Retrocedimos rápidamente, sin embargo ambos grupos a nuestros lados comenzaron a cerrarse, hasta dejarnos a unos escasos cinco metros del Pokémon.

—Tenemos órdenes específicas de no hacerte ningún daño, pero no escuchamos ninguna regla acerca de divertirnos con tus amigos. Veremos si dejas tu actitud arrogante cuando mi Pokémon despedace a tu amiga. —dijo con malicia. Sus amigos se quedaron plantados, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Me puse entre mi amiga y la hiena, tratando de protegerla. Sin embargo, luego de una simple orden de Derribo por parte de aquella joven, el feroz Mightyena se lanzó sobre mí, y me embistió contra una pared cortándome la respiración, con tal fuerza que su cuerpo también chocó contra ella, y soltó un pequeño gruñido de queja. Sin embargo, se paró rápidamente, y encaró a mi amiga con un aullido que resonó en todo el callejón.

— ¡Mightyena, usa Triturar en esa estúpida niña! —gritó sin compasión, señalando a Bonnie, que cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cara con los brazos. La criatura saltó.

— ¡Nooooo!

Súbitamente, un destello rojo, similar al que había salido de la Pokéball de Leaf, iluminó mi cuerpo, y otra criatura, similar a la que estaba a punto de devorar a mi amiga, pero con el pelaje blanco como la nieve, interceptó al Mightyena en el aire, y lo mandó a estrellarse contra la pared contraria. Avanzó rápidamente, golpeó con sus patas delanteras el muro y realizó un giro de ciento ochenta grados, deteniéndose a mi lado a una velocidad espectacular. En la confusión del momento, y con la nube de polvo que había levantado la hiena al chocar, agarré de las caderas a la confusa Bonnie y la alcé por encima del Pokémon que había salido de mi esfera. Acto seguido me subí yo también, y me sujeté fuertemente de una especie de hoz que la criatura tenía en la cabeza. Está emitió un gruñido de queja, bastante incómoda por llevar encima dos humanos, sin embargo echó a correr rápidamente, en dirección al grupo más pequeño de militantes, que se abrió apresuradamente al ver que se les veníamos encima. Cruzamos numerosas calles con el pelo ondeándonos al viento, y observé como la poca gente que había en las calles se quedaba atónita al vernos escapar tan deprisa: algunos intentaban grabarnos con sus teléfonos, pero para el momento en el que lograban encender la grabación, nosotros ya estábamos demasiado lejos.

Súbitamente, mientras atravesábamos una plaza desierta, la criatura se paró en seco, y nos sacudió de encima. Rodamos en el césped bien cortado, sin sufrir ningún golpe. Ayudé a Bonnie a pararse, que se encontraba en estado de shock, y me acerqué al Pokémon. Se trataba de un Absol, una criatura, que según había leído, era capaz de sentir los desastres antes de que ocurran. Quizá ese fue el motivo por el cual decidió salir de la Pokéball antes de que aquel Mightyena matara a mi amiga. Le di las gracias, sin saber muy bien si entendería el lenguaje humano. Absol se limitó a levantar la cabeza con orgullo, y desapareció en un destello rojo, de regreso a mi esfera. Giré la cabeza hacia los lados, intentando orientarme.

Nos encontrábamos en una plaza antigua, cuyo nombre no conocía, la cual poseía una especie de monolitos cuadrados de piedra caliza rodeando una parte central, donde se extendía el césped. En aquellas estructuras se encontraban docenas y docenas de graffitis de queja, que pedían tanto por la búsqueda de personas desaparecidas como por la destrucción de Auranova Industries. También alcancé a ver algunos que clamaban por la muerte a la Secta de Edén, sin embargo éstas se encontraban tapadas por aerosol negro, y eran muy difíciles de ver. Mientras mi amiga se sentaba en un banco de piedra, intentando recobrar la compostura, trepé una de aquellas piedras enormes, y miré por encima de los árboles hacia el exterior de la plaza. Se encontraba en medio de una rotonda, por la que pasaban muy pocos automóviles, y numerosas calles se ramificaban de ése lugar. Sin embargo, mi corazón se aceleró al ver que, en una de las esquinas, una mansión blanca, enorme se alzaba por encima de los árboles. Tenía varios pisos de altura, y numerosos ventanales podían verse aquí y allá. Por el diseño de la estructura, tenía una arquitectura francesa, digna del Siglo XVIII. Se trataba del palacio Ferreyra, el hogar de mi tía.

Descendí rápidamente, le conté las buenas noticias a Bonnie, y juntos nos apresuramos en dirección al palacio. Cruzamos la calle, y comenzamos a rodear el perímetro rodeado de rejas, en busca de una entrada. Aunque lo sospechaba, me sorprendí al ver la seguridad que tenía el lugar. Las rejas tenían más de cuatro metros de altura, y se encontraban rematadas en la punta por un conjunto de finos alambres que sin duda, se encontraban electrificados. Por otra parte, al ver al interior del complejo, detecté numerosas cámaras de vigilancia ocultas entre las estatuas de decoración exterior y los arbustos ornamentados. Para terminar, había numerosas casetas de vigilancia apostadas por todo el perímetro, todas con un guardia de seguridad dentro.

Finalmente encontramos la entrada: un portal enorme y bellamente ornamentado, con una pequeña edificación a su lado que daba al exterior. Nos asomamos a la única ventana de vidrios oscurecidos que veíamos: estaba cerrada de par en par. Luego de dudarlo unos segundos, golpeé la ventanilla con los nudillos. La ventanilla se abrió. Un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con gafas de sol y una gorra negra, nos miró con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Qué quieren? —preguntó secamente.

—Venimos a hablar con Cynthia. Es urgente —respondí con seriedad. No me gustaba la actitud de aquel hombre.

—Aquí no vive ninguna Cynthia. Esto es un museo privado. Lárguense de aquí. —el hombre comenzó a cerrar la ventanilla, sin embargo la intercepté con un brazo. El hombre se sorprendió, e intentó cerrarla con más fuerza, atrapándome la extremidad.

— ¡Dile que su sobrino Shigeru se encuentra en grave peligro! —le grité. El hombre me empujó a la altura del omóplato, y logró cerrar la ventanilla, mientras yo trastabillaba y caía al suelo. Bonnie me ayudó a levantarme, y juntos nos quedamos plantados frente a la entrada, esperando una respuesta. Luego de unos cinco minutos sin que nadie sucediera, y cuando nos estábamos por dar por vencidos, las portezuelas de la mansión se abrieron, y un pequeño grupo de personas salió en camino hacia nosotros.

Seis guardias uniformados, con armas de fuego en una mano y Pokéballs en la otra, salieron del establecimiento. Al observarlos detenidamente, observé que sus prototipos eran diferentes a todos los que había visto. Mientras que mi esfera era roja y blanca, la de aquellos sujetos era de color azul, y tenían unas franjas rojas por encima. Se colocaron en formación, dibujando un semicírculo, y luego de unos segundos una mujer alta salió: Cynthia.

La mujer tenía una presencia imponente. Además de ser bastante alta, llevaba unos zapatos de taco alto negros que combinaban con su vestimenta oscura y con unos adornos que colgaban de su rubia y extensa cabellera. Caminó con seguridad junto a sus subordinados, y en una muda orden, hizo que abrieran los portones de hierro. Se acercó a nosotros, y me miró inquisitivamente con sus ojos grisáceos durante unos segundos. Luego de un tenso silencio, la mujer sonrió por primera vez.

— Bienvenido a mi hogar, Shigeru. Mis guardias me dijeron que estabas en peligro, por lo que aquí estoy. Supongo que querrás pasar —me ofreció, sin embargo se paró en seco al ver a Bonnie— No te molestará que los revisen ¿Verdad? Es simple protocolo. —agregó, y chasqueó los dedos.

Dos de aquellos guardias se acercaron velozmente a nosotros y nos palparon los hombros, la cintura y las piernas. Al detectar mi Pokéball, el guardia me la quitó de inmediato. No quise protestar: lo más importante era entrar en la mansión a salvo. Aquel hombre le entregó mi esfera a la rubia, la cual la observó por un momento, y luego me la devolvió.

— ¿Te gusta mi invento?— preguntó entrecerrando los ojos— Supongo que sabes cómo funciona, al fin y al cabo, eres un chico muy inteligente, Shigeru. —no respondí nada, y la mujer suspiró. —Está bien, entremos de una vez.

Avanzamos por el jardín mientras las rejas se cerraban nuevamente, sintiendo como una decena de cámaras de seguridad ocultas se enfocaban en nosotros, y juntos entramos en la ostentosa mansión.

* * *

 **Recuerden siempre dejar un comentario al salir, una crítica (mala o buena) siempre es bien recibida y ayuda un montón. ¡Muchas gracias!**


	9. Prólogo (8): Rencuentro

_**PRÓLOGO, PARTE 8**_

 _ **REENCUENTRO**_

* * *

 _ **Ash**_

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Habíamos vuelto de hacer las compras. Llevábamos el coche bastante cargado de alimentos, numerosos productos de higiene y belleza que Serena había insistido en comprar, y uno que otro artículo de limpieza, para que nuestra casa no se convirtiera en una pocilga. No me preocupé por nuestro presupuesto: al fin y al cabo, habíamos "tomado prestado" todo el dinero de las billeteras que esos sujetos portaban. Cuando nos encontrábamos a unas diez manzanas de nuestra casa, detecté que el medidor de combustible estaba en un nivel alarmantemente bajo: era una sorpresa que el vehículo no se nos hubiera parado en medio de la calle. Tomé un desvío, y paramos en la estación de servicio más cercana. Allí fue donde notamos el primer indicio de que algo iba mal.

Nos bajamos del coche mientras cargábamos combustible, sólo para estirar las piernas, y nos apoyamos en el capó. Moría de ganas de encender un cigarrillo, sin embargo, los enormes letreros de precaución me lo prohibían, así que suspiré tranquilamente, y se lo comenté a mi amiga, la cual chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

— Ya te lo he dicho mil veces, no me gusta que fumes— dijo la joven, cruzando los brazos— El olor se esparce por toda la casa, aunque no lo creas, y te deja un aliento horrible.

— Y para eso existen los chicles de menta— repliqué con una sonrisa; rebusqué uno de ellos en mi bolsillo, y comencé a desenvolverlo— De todas formas, comprendo lo del olor de la casa pero, ¿qué más te da mi aliento?

— Vivimos juntos, vamos a la universidad juntos, viajamos juntos en el mismo coche; incluso dormimos en la misma habitación —respondió entrecerrando los ojos, con cierto recelo— ¿Te parecen motivos suficientes?

Quise replicarle que no pensaba dejar mi vicio por el momento, pero algo extraño nos sacó de la conversación: en la calzada, a unos metros de nosotros, un grupo de personas corría cuchicheando algo que no alcanzamos a oír. Y no era el único; aquí y allá pequeños grupillos de tres y cuatro personas se desplazaban bajando por la avenida, algunos con rostros emocionados, otros preocupados. Ante la duda, me dirigí hacia el encargado de la gasolinera que se encontraba vigilando la manguera de carga con rostro aburrido, y le pregunté si había pasado algo raro.

— Nada de qué preocuparse— nos dijo cortésmente— Se incendió un edificio abandonado en una esquina no muy lejos de aquí, pero al parecer no hubo ningún herido. Seguro todos esos quieren ver el espectáculo de llamas, y cómo los bomberos controlan el incendio— agregó, señalando a un grupo de chicas de no más de quince años que corrían emocionadas.

Le di las gracias apresuradamente, pagué y nos subimos velozmente al vehículo, que arrancó con renovadas fuerzas. Mi amiga se quedó callada; ambos estábamos pensando lo mismo. ¿Edificio abandonado en una esquina? ¿¡NO MUY LEJOS DE AQUÍ!? Recorrimos a toda velocidad los metros que faltaban, y súbitamente, la vimos. Nuestra casa ardía hasta los cimientos de una forma espeluznante, y temibles lenguas de fuego salían de las ventanas rotas y ennegrecían las paredes de ladrillos, mientras una multitud se amontonaba alrededor, observando con preocupación.

— ¡Ella estará bien! —alcancé a oír a mi amiga; sin embargo, la sangre se agolpaba en mi cabeza y apenas me dejaba pensar con claridad.

— Esto no puede estar pasando… no otra vez… —dije, con la voz ronca de la desesperación. Bajé del auto, y comencé a correr en dirección a la puerta de entrada, que se encontraba abierta destrozada. Sin embargo, unos brazos fuertes me sujetaron de los hombros, y me bloquearon el paso.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, chico? ¿Acaso no ves las llamas? —me giré para ver quién era el estúpido que me estaba obstaculizando, y me encontré con un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con un mono de bombero y un casco de protección antiincendios.

—Mi hermana está ahí dentro, ¡Tiene que sacarla de allí ahora! —le supliqué desesperadamente.

—Tranquilízate, amigo mío —me respondió con serenidad, pretendiendo calmarme. —Yo mismo entré en ese infierno, y puedo asegurarte que no había nadie allí dentro, ni vivo, ni muerto.

La última frase me hizo estremecerme. En mi mente se dibujó el pequeño cuerpo de mi hermanita, roja y calcinada. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas producto del horror, el calor y el humo, y me derrumbé de rodillas en el piso, tapándome la cara con las manos y temblando descontroladamente. Luego de unos minutos que se me hicieron interminables, noté que alguien se agachaba a mi lado, y unas manos delicadas se posaron en mis hombros. Abrí los ojos. Mi amiga se encontraba al lado mío, mirándome llena de seguridad con sus ojos celestes, brillantes.

—Escúchame. Ella no estaba. Ninguno de los dos estaba. Levántate, y ayúdame a buscarla entre la multitud —acto seguido se paró, y me ayudó a enderezarme.

Al ver que seguía tembloroso y desorientado, me tomó de la mano y comenzó a guiarme entre la multitud, preguntando en voz alta por una niña de pelo rubio. Yo apenas les prestaba atención: seguía pensando en entrar en esa casa, y rebuscar cada esquina hasta encontrar una prueba, algo que me asegurara que Bonnie no seguía allí dentro. Y entonces, unos gritos me hicieron volver en sí.

— ¡Fue un dragón! ¡Un dragón rojo y enorme que escupía fuego incendió el edificio! —vociferaba un viejo entre la multitud, que reían y lo miraban con miradas escépticas. —No me crean, pero yo lo vi: ese bicho enorme salió de dentro de la casa, destrozando la entrada, y escupió una llamarada hacia dentro. ¡Sólo miren la entrada! ¿Quién podría haber hecho un agujero tan grande?

Me paré en seco, y Serena casi cae al suelo por la sacudida de su brazo. La dejé seguir escuchando la historia del anciano, y noté como sus ojos se abrían de par en par por la sorpresa. Nos acercamos a él, mientras buscaba desesperadamente en mi bolsillo, hasta que al fin lo encontré. El pequeño cartucho de la consola de mi hermana. Encaré al viejo, y le pregunté si reconocía a la criatura que había visto. El hombre se inclinó intentando observar a través de sus anteojos, y me respondió afirmativamente.

—Sí, creo que se parecen bastante. Sin embargo, no llevaba ese ridículo bolso, y era mucho más terrorífico —dijo dubitativamente, pero fue más que una respuesta para mí.

Guardé el objeto rápidamente, antes de que los curiosos me preguntaran por ella, y me llevé a mi amiga a una parte alejada de aquel grupo, mientras empezaba a atar cabos y comenzaba a tranquilizarme: sólo la gente de Auranova podría tener acceso a esas criaturas. Y era imposible que ese chico Gary pudiera tener en su poder semejante criatura, caso contrario la habría utilizado contra sus perseguidores la noche anterior. Pero entonces, ¿De quién era el dragón? Quizá descubrieron el escondite del joven, y esa criatura los haya ayudado. Sin embargo, eso no explicaba por qué incendiaron la casa. Le conté todo esto a Serena, que se quedó mirándome desconcertada, sin saber qué responderme.

— Supongo que lo único que nos queda por hacer es esperar. Si ella está a salvo, lo cual estoy segura, intentará comunicarse con nosotros. Caso contrario… —comenzó a decir, pero dudó. La miré incitándola a continuar, y suspiró. — Deberíamos esperar que apaguen el incendio antes de decir nada.

Y allí nos quedamos, sentados en silencio, observando el trabajo de los bomberos, mientras el Sol descendía lentamente a nuestras espaldas, y la multitud comenzaba a disolverse. Luego de una hora, aproximadamente, el trabajo quedó terminado, y nos permitieron ingresar en la propiedad. Esta se encontraba en un estado incluso peor visto desde dentro. El sillón había quedado reducido a un montón chamuscado de alambres y algodón ennegrecido, y las sillas y banquetas de madera eran sólo pequeños trozos de madera en el suelo. Sin embargo, y pese a que buscamos por toda la casa, no había ningún rastro de mi Bonnie, ni de Gary. Mi mirada se cruzó con la de mi amiga, que se encontraba igual de confusa que yo, y luego de discutirlo unos momentos, nos pusimos de acuerdo. Teníamos que encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche, de lo contrario nos quedaríamos en la calle. Los bomberos fueron muy amables y nos proporcionaron las ubicaciones de los hoteles más cercanos; sin embargo, cuando estábamos por entrar en el coche, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Atendí la llamada con desesperación, alcanzando a leer que la pantalla dibujaba las palabras "número privado" y lo coloqué en altavoz, para que Sly pudiera oír también.

— Buenas tardes— dijo una voz.

— ¿Bonnie? —fue mi primera respuesta, pero sabía que no era ella. La voz era de mujer, pero no de una chica de doce años.

—Tu hermana está a salvo, con nosotros. Sabemos lo que sucedió, por lo que estás cordialmente invitado a pasar la noche, tú y tu hermana en el Palacio Ferreyra, en el centro de la ciudad. Tu amiga también está invitada, pero no traigas a nadie más. Bajo ninguna excusa— la mujer colgó rápidamente, sin siquiera darme tiempo a responder. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo mi felicidad. Abracé en un impulso a la joven a mi lado, la cual sonrió, un poco incómoda por la situación, y juntos nos pusimos en marcha.

* * *

 ** _Bonnie_**

—…Bajo ninguna excusa —dijo la mujer, y colgó.

Nos encontrábamos en el salón principal de la mansión. Tanto Gary como yo nos encontrábamos sentados en sendas sillas ornamentadas y antiguas, frente a aquella misteriosa mujer de mirada imponente. Al principio, debo reconocerlo, me sentí un poco aterrada por su presencia. Sin embargo, luego de ofrecernos un par de tazas de chocolate caliente, y una bandeja llena de masas finas, comenzó a agradarme.

— Cuánto tiempo sin verte, querido— comentó al aire, tomando un sorbo de una copa de vino tinto que llevaba en las manos. — ¿Cómo están tus padres? Hace mucho que no tengo noticias de ellos…

— Desaparecidos— contestó secamente Gary, desviando la mirada. La mujer se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

— Está bien, supongo que no querrás hablar del tema. ¿Les gustan las obras de arte?— intentó desviar nuestra atención hacia las paredes del lugar, que se encontraban llenas de cuadros enmarcados bellamente. Pasamos unos cinco minutos obsérvandolas, mientras Cynthia nos las describía brevemente. Sin embargo una de ellas me llamó completamente la atención: me levanté de mi silla, y me acerqué rápidamente a ella.

Se trataba de una pintura enorme, en la que aparecían retratados seis Pokémon, que reconocí gracias a mis horas jugando a la consola. En la parte inferior, se encontraban un Spiritomb, una Roserade y un Gastrodon. Había algo curioso en ellos: sus rostros parecían dibujados de una forma muy realista; parecían expresar distintos estados de ánimo. El primero tenía una expresión de furia, la segunda parecía estar danzando seductoramente y el tercero se encontraba engullendo una especie de pastelito con inmensa alegría. Mientras que en la parte superior, tres criaturas más, mucho más grandes que las anteriores, ocupaban el resto del arte inmenso. Un Milotic se encontraba durmiendo enroscado alrededor de un tranquilo Lucario, que miraba con cierto recelo al Pokémon principal de la pintura: un Garchomp inmenso, que mostraba sus afiladas garras con orgullo, y rugía en una expresión aterradora. Encabezando el conjunto completo, unos extraños símbolos parecían formar palabras en un idioma que no entendí.

—Sabía que esta te llamaría la atención. Representan los pecados capitales —comenzó a decir, señalándolos uno a uno en orden. —Ira, lujuria, gula, pereza, envidia y vanagloria. Es probablemente mi obra favorita de todo el museo.

— ¿Pero, no eran siete pecados? —opinó Gary, que se había acercado a nosotros para observar. —Ahí solo hay seis Pokémon.

La mujer intentó replicar, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, una puerta se abrió en la otra punta del salón, y de allí aparecieron mi hermano y Serena, con una expresión de alivio en el rostro. Ash corrió los últimos metros que nos separaban, y me abrazó con fuerza. Le devolví el abrazo, y le hice saber que todo estaba bien, que no había de qué preocuparse. Luego de separarnos, Cynthia se presentó: saludó a mi hermano, quien le agradeció inmensamente por cuidar de mí, y luego le extendió la mano a mi amiga de pelos castaños, la cual trató de estrechársela; sin embargo, en el momento en que sus manos lograron el mínimo roce, un chispazo blanco enceguecedor las envolvió a ambas, que salieron despedidas en dirección contraria a una velocidad increíble: Serena salió rodando por el piso de mármol, mientras que Cynthia se estampó contra la pared que tenía detrás. Mientras mi hermano y yo ayudamos a levantar a la castaña, un par de guardias de seguridad ayudaron a la rubia a levantarse, y acto seguido nos apuntaron con sus armas. Sin embargo, una rápida orden de la mujer los detuvo.

—Interesante… Muy interesante —dijo la dueña de la mansión, mirando intensamente a mi amiga.

— ¿Qué rayos ha sido eso? —preguntó Gary, que se había quedado parado entre medio de ambas, sin reaccionar.

—Eso, mi querido Shigeru, es un fenómeno realmente extraño — le dijo, sin despegar los ojos de la chica. Mis ayudantes y yo lo llamamos _Efecto Shiny._

* * *

 **Recuerden siempre dejar un comentario al salir, una crítica (mala o buena) siempre es bien recibida y ayuda un montón. ¡Muchas gracias!**


	10. Prólogo (9): Decisiones

_**PRÓLOGO, PARTE 9...**_

 _ **...DECISIONES**_

* * *

 ** _Cynthia_**

Interesante. Sumamente interesante. Según mis ayudantes y yo, la posibilidad de encontrar a una persona con aquellas propiedades era de una entre ocho mil, aproximadamente. Y aquel pequeño porcentaje se disminuía aún más al considerar cuáles eran las chances de que estas dos personas hicieran contacto físico. Si bien había escuchado a algunos de mis seguidores haber encontrado a personas así, jamás había tenido una prueba tan clara al frente mío. La pregunta de la niña, que curiosamente me recordaba a mí cuando era así de pequeña, me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Efecto qué?— preguntó dubitativa. Le sonreí amistosamente, un poco dolorida por el fuerte golpe contra la pared.

— Efecto Shiny, pequeña— le respondí con dulzura, tratando de no parecer demasiado falsa. Al parecer esa jovencita se estaba ganando mi confianza muy fácilmente. Al ver unas espectaculares caras de desconcierto en mi sobrino y sus amigos, cerré los ojos y suspiré. Los niños me sacaban de quicio.

— Como su nombre lo indica, este fenómeno es un efecto secundario producido por el contacto físico de dos personas con capacidades especiales— comencé a explicarles.— Aún no sabemos a ciencia cierta qué es lo que los produce, pero conocíamos de antemano el efecto que producían; como ya has visto, al encontrarse dos personas realizando contacto, aunque sea un simple roce, serán repelidos el uno al otro a una fuerza increíble. Tienen bastante suerte de que sólo su amiga posea esta propiedad, de lo contrario no sé si siquiera podrían permanecer juntos en la misma habitación —hice una pausa, y tomé un trago de mi copa de vino. Los jóvenes permanecían en silencio, escuchando atentamente.

— La verdad, jamás había escuchado esa enfermedad, fenómeno o como quiera llamarlo. ¿Cómo es posible que no la hayamos oído en las noticias, ni estudiado en el colegio? —intervino aquel joven de ojos verdes— En una gran población, una de ocho mil personas es algo bastante común. ¿Es una especie de afección nueva o algo así? —completó cruzándose de brazos.

Al fijar mis grisáceos ojos en él, me sorprendí al ver que apenas se inmutaba. La mayoría de la gente se sentía bastante intimidada ante mi presencia. Quizá sea por la vestimenta formal, por ser una mujer alta y esbelta, por mi forma de actuar, por el simple hecho de que tenga un centenar de guardias a mi disposición, o por todo aquello a la vez. Sin embargo, este chico no tenía un pelo de cobarde. Que grupo tan curioso tenía en frente mía...

— No lo han escuchado en ningún lado porque el efecto Shiny solo se da si una de las dos personas posee un prototipo — dije, mientras sacaba del interior de uno de los bolsillos de mi majestuoso abrigo una Pokéball de color blanco como la nieve. Se trataba de una Premier Ball, que mis ayudantes habían hecho específicamente para mí. —Y la forma más simple de detectar si alguien es poseedor del fenómeno Shiny, es observando a su Pokémon. Les recomendaría que den unos pasos hacia atrás, si se impresionan fácilmente. —advertí, mirando desafiante al joven de pelos azabaches.

Aunque tanto mi sobrino como las dos jóvenes se echaron hacia atrás, éste no cedió un centímetro. Ese era el momento de comprobar si el chico era valiente, o simplemente estúpido. Cerré los ojos con cierta satisfacción, y lancé al aire mi esfera en un elegante movimiento de la muñeca. Reí por lo bajo al sentir un destello rojo a través de mis párpados, y escuchar el sonido de un cuerpo realmente pesado caer sobre el suelo de mármol. Abrí los ojos en el momento exacto en el que mi Garchomp, de unos dos metros de altura, y con unas garras y colmillos amenazadores, les lanzaba un rugido que hizo temblar las paredes y que reverberó en los cristales de la mansión. El sonido fue tan fuerte que hizo ondear la parte inferior de mi abrigo y agitó mi largo pelo rubio. La pequeña soltó un grito aterrado, al borde del llanto, y su hermano se interpuso en frente de sus amigos y mi Pokémon, con los brazos extendidos: sin embargo, una mirada de terror atravesaba su rostro, que se encontraba pálido. Con eso me bastaba.

—Tranquilo, Garchomp. No son ninguna amenaza. —lo llamé, calmándolo. Al girar su enorme cabeza y reconocerme, su mirada se ablandó un poco. Se acercó a mi lado y ahí se quedó plantado, como si de un guardaespaldas se tratase. —Siento haberlos asustado. No era mi intención— mentí, y me dirigí a la pequeña niña rubia, que tenía los ojos cristalinos— ¿Recuerdas la pintura que vimos hace unos minutos?— le pregunté amablemente, y ella asintió. —Déjame preguntarte, ¿notas algo extraño en mi Pokémon, querida?

—Los Garchomp son azules. —intervino mi sobrino antes que ella, con una mirada perspicaz. —Sin embargo, el tuyo es completamente negro. —respondió, y yo asentí satisfactoriamente.

—Así es, querido Shigeru. Mi Pokémon es variocolor, o "Shiny", como le dicen mis ayudantes. Poseen habilidades especiales, que ya descubrirán en su debido momento. —dije enigmáticamente, girándome para acariciar a mi Garchomp, mientras mi cabeza maquinaba a toda velocidad. Aquella joven era muy valiosa, no podía perderme la oportunidad de reclutarla. Pero, ¿cómo?

Los observé atentamente, con el objetivo de encontrar algo, un dato sobre aquella joven. Y lo encontré. La chica poseía una debilidad: y esa debilidad se encontraba en este momento preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Ella no desperdició la oportunidad de enterrarse bajo sus brazos, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, y ambos se dedicaron a confortar a la pequeña, que ahora mismo se había convertido en una pieza clave de mi plan. Para convencer a la joven, debería convencer a su amigo. Y para convencer a su amigo, que mejor opción que lograr que su querida hermana se ponga de mi lado.

Regresé mi preciado dragón a su esfera, e invité a todos a tomar asiento, disculpándome nuevamente por el susto que les había ocasionado. Preparé dos tazas de café para los jóvenes, que las aceptaron con cierta inseguridad, y mientras me alejaba un poco y fingía que trabajaba ocupadamente con mi teléfono, me dediqué durante los siguientes minutos a escuchar su conversación, que me dejó realmente sorprendida. Al parecer mi sobrino había sido emboscado en la casa de sus amigos mientras dos de ellos estaban fuera; el grupo de Militantes había incendiado la casa con ayuda de un Charizard como acto de venganza, y tanto Shigeru como la pequeña habían escapado de las fauces de un Mightyena gracias a la sorpresiva actuación del Absol del joven. Luego de haberme tomado yo sola tres cuartas partes de la botella de vino importado que se encontraba sobre la mesa, finalmente Shigeru se dirigió a mí.

— ¿Tía Cynthia, cómo es posible que existan Pokémon en poder de militantes? —preguntó mi sobrino, con extrañeza.

—Esos son Pokémon robados. —respondí, sintiendo un acceso de ira repentino. Mi grupo de Libertadores poseen distintos rangos, siendo el más bajo el de recluta, que recibe un Pokémon de baja categoría. He recibido numerosos informes de nuevos reclutas siendo... atacados, y así es como sus prototipos pasan a manos de ellos.

—Ese dragón que incendió nuestro hogar no parecía para nada de "baja categoría" —intervino la joven castaña en voz baja, y su amigo asintió.

Mi rabia se acentuó, y un leve dolor de cabeza producto del alcohol comenzó a ocasionarme molestias. Noté en mi bolsillo como mi Premier Ball se agitaba, corroborando mis sentimientos. —Ese Charizard pertenecía a uno de mis más fieles seguidores. Definitivamente fue un duro golpe para nosotros haberlo perdido. Ahora mismo se encuentra desaparecido: no tenemos idea de dónde se encuentra. —respondí, cerrando los ojos e intentando serenarme; estos chicos comenzaban a saber más de lo que deberían. Debía terminar la conversación por las buenas:

— Dime, pequeña— intenté preguntarle, pero la niña me interrumpió.

—Mi nombre es Bonnie —dijo con desenfado.

—Está bien, Bonnie —comencé nuevamente, un poco extrañada por el nombre extranjero— Déjame hacerte una propuesta: ¿Te gustaría tener tu propio Pokémon, cuidarlo, y entrenarlo en la vida real? —los ojos de la niña se iluminaron de la emoción; esto sería pan comido. Estaba a punto de responder, cuando su hermano intervino.

—De ninguna manera. Ya hemos visto la destrucción que esas criaturas generan, y el peligro que conlleva tener una de esas cosas encima. —dijo, señalando a mi sobrino— Mi hermana no se unirá a ninguna secta para que la persigan y la maten. —finalizó cortante, y me miro con fiereza. Mi dolor de cabeza se acentúo, junto con mi malhumor. Si había algo en lo que sobresalía, era en mi sociopatía. Ese arrogante chico estaba a punto de probar de qué era capaz.

—Discúlpame, eh... "Ash" —completó el joven con su nombre. — ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas? —dije, y le hice un disimulado gesto con la cabeza en dirección a su hermana. El chico captó la indirecta, le susurró unas palabras a su amiga de ojos azules, y me acompañó a una sala continua. Una vez allí dentro, lo encaré con ferocidad.

— Escúchame bien, Ash, o como sea que te llames. Diré la verdad: Pretendía convencer a tu hermana de unirse a nosotros, con el objetivo de reclutarte a ti. —mentí descaradamente. —Eres un joven inteligente, fuerte y valiente. Tienes todas las cualidades para poseer un Pokémon igual de fuerte, y está a tu alcance ahora mismo.

— ¿Y para qué rayos necesito una criatura de esas a mi lado? Gary nos contó que muchas veces se resisten, e incluso atacan a sus dueños. —dijo con seriedad, fuertemente cruzado de brazos.

— Por si no lo sabías, el objetivo de entregarles prototipos a los nuevos reclutas es lograr que ellos aprendan a defenderse ellos solos de los Militantes de Edén. Tu casa fue incendiada hasta los cimientos. Tu hermana casi muere. ¿No crees que es necesario que aprendas a defenderte?

El joven descruzó los brazos, mientras la duda se hacía presente en sus ojos. Al cabo de unos segundos, respondió: —Puedo defenderme por mi solo. Además, no confío en usted. Me acaba de confesar que intentó utilizar a una niña de solo doce años para conseguir un recluta nuevo. —dijo con recelo; sin embargo, yo ya tenía preparada una respuesta.

—Quisiera verte tratar de defenderte tú solo de mi Pokémon; estarías acabado en cuestión de segundos. Incluso las armas de fuego no tienen efecto en Garchomp: las balas rebotan en sus duras escamas. Y en cuanto a lo segundo, supongamos que la utilicé: es y sigue siendo la opción más segura. Para aprender a controlar estas criaturas se necesitan horas y horas de entrenamiento. ¿Prefieres dejar a tu hermana indefensa y sola durante gran parte del día, o tenerla a tu cuidado todo el tiempo en los campos de entrenamiento? —le respondí, sonriendo por dentro. Al parecer ni una botella casi completa de vino añejo me impedía pensar con claridad; estaba más despierta que nunca.

—Sigue siendo muy arriesgado. Tu "fantástico" prototipo puede fallar, así como anoche no funcionó en tu sobrino, y estaríamos muertos de todas formas. —sonrió irónicamente, y sentí otra punzada en la cabeza al oírlo mofarse de mis inventos.

—Según mis informes, Shigeru recibió su Pokéball el día Viernes a la tarde, junto con otros cinco reclutas. —dije, luego de corroborarlo rápidamente en mi teléfono de última generación. —Ni siquiera tuvo su primera sesión de entrenamiento, y todavía no logro comprender cómo demonios logró que su Absol lo rescatara: aun así, deberías estar agradecido, de lo contrario ese Mightyena hubiera despedazado a tu hermanita. ¿Comprendes ahora por qué son tan útiles?

Los ojos del joven se abrieron de par en par al mencionar a su hermana y al Pokémon hiena. Por otra parte, tanta información iba a terminar saturando al chico; así que, suponiendo que mis argumentos serían suficientes, decidí terminar la conversación.

—Los llevaré a sus aposentos para que descansen, y quiero que pienses lo que te he propuesto. Shigeru y tu hermana, en el caso que decidas que entrene contigo, comenzarían mañana mismo... Y tu amiga también está invitada a unirse. Su capacidad especial podría serles de ayuda. —Comenté despreocupadamente, intentando quitarle importancia. —Tú primero —lo invité a salir, y juntos regresamos al gran y ostentoso salón central.

* * *

 _ **Serena**_

La Luna se encontraba en su mayor esplendor, enorme y brillante. Estábamos en un bello y cuidadosamente ornamentado cuarto de invitados, la cual poseía dos camas matrimoniales, en la que fácilmente entraríamos los cuatro. El débil reflejo de la Luna hacía resplandecer la habitación, en la que nos encontrábamos parados, discutiendo nuestros próximos pasos. Mi amigo ya nos había contado todo lo que Cynthia le había dicho, y al parecer ya había tomado una decisión.

—De ninguna manera —dije resuelta. —No sé qué más te habrá contado esa mujer para convencerte tan fácilmente, pero yo no caeré en esa trampa. Y tu hermana tampoco, ¿verdad, Bonnie? —pregunté, girándome hacia ella, quien bajó la mirada al suelo, un poco avergonzada.

—Es que, verás… —la rubia no sabía por dónde comenzar. —Jamás creí que sería posible, pero esas criaturas existen, Sere. Existen de verdad. Simplemente no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de descubrir más acerca de ellos. Además, como mi hermano ha dicho, el estará con nosotros. Nada malo puede pasarnos. —me enfurecí con la niña, sin embargo no repliqué nada. Me senté con fuerza en el borde de una de las magníficas camas. Al parecer mi opinión iba a quedar invalidada: eran tres contra uno a favor de unirse. Ash se sentó a mi lado, y me pasó un brazo por los hombros, intentando tranquilizarme.

—No lo haría si no pensara que es la mejor opción. No tenemos dónde vivir, ni sabemos cómo enfrentarnos a esas criaturas. Debemos aprender a defendernos por sí sólos: además, con nuestro amigo aquí al lado —susurró, señalando con la cabeza a Gary, que examinaba su Pokéball con el entrecejo fruncido — puede que incluso aprendamos un poco más de lo reglamentario.

Lo miré a los ojos, aún enfurecida, y al fijarme él con los suyos, de color verde esmeralda brillante, el enojo se me fue de golpe. La verdad no era una mala idea: definitivamente no existe un lugar más seguro en toda Auranova. Por otra parte, no estábamos completamente perdidos: tanto el joven de ojos ámbar como Bonnie sabían de qué iba todo esto. Suspiré: me sentía como si estuviera a punto de dictar mi propia sentencia de muerte:

—Está bien, chicos. Todos nos uniremos a los Libertadores. —dije, sonriéndole forzadamente a mi amigo, el cual me devolvió la sonrisa; la pequeña saltó de alegría, y corrió a abrazarme, sumamente contenta ¿Cómo podía haberme enojado con ellos?

Unas horas más tarde, nos encontrábamos en la penumbra de la habitación, con Bonnie a mi lado, y los chicos roncando en la otra cama. A pesar que debía ser bastante tarde, estaba completamente despejada. Me senté, apoyando la espalda contra los barrotes de la cama, y "tomé prestado" el teléfono de Ash, que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche, para ojear mis redes sociales. Luego de un rato inmersa en el mundo de internet, encontré una petición que me dejó horrorizada. Un conjunto de adultos se había reunido en el centro de la ciudad, en una marcha por la búsqueda de sus hijos desaparecidos. Reconocí las imágenes en las pancartas que llevaban. Se trataba de nuestros amigos, los que no pudimos rescatar esa fatídica noche.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, y las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos. Estaba a punto de quebrar en llanto, cuando escuché un ruido extraño, a la altura de los pies de mi cama. Giré el teléfono, para que el resplandor de la pantalla iluminara la habitación, y entonces el corazón se me subió a la garganta. Quise gritar, pero el miedo había paralizado mis cuerdas vocales. Mis seis amigos desaparecidos se encontraban parados, de una forma terrorífica, al frente mío. Eran tres chicas y tres chicos, pero había algo extraño en ellos. El lúgubre resplandor del teléfono iluminaba sus caras, que se encontraban desfiguradas por los golpes. Sus ropas se encontraban ensangrentadas y desgarradas, y sus ojos, vacíos de expresión, se fijaban todos en mí.

— ¿Por qué no nos rescataste, amiga? —dijo una de las chicas, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. —Podrías haber llamado a la policía, o haber pedido auxilio. Ahora mismo estaríamos a salvo, contigo.

—Tú sabías de qué iba todo eso —me acusó uno de los jóvenes a su lado. —Tú y Ash nos tendieron una emboscada. ¡Todo es su culpa!

—No… —quise responder, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de mi boca. Los seis comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, cercándome todas las vías de escape y entonces, súbitamente, uno de ellos se me lanzó al cuello, apretándomelo con fuerza con sus manos. Me lo quise sacar de encima, pero era demasiado fuerte. El aire me empezó a faltar, y lo último que escucharía serían las risas desquiciadas de mis amigos, en búsqueda de venganza…

Desperté de golpe, enderezándome a una velocidad sublime, con el corazón latiendo desaforadamente y respirando con agitación. Todo había sido una pesadilla. No era real. Sin embargo, y en contra de todos instinto de supervivencia, volví a agarrar el teléfono, y alumbré la habitación: no había nadie además de nosotros. Me levanté de la cama temblando, con cuidado para no despertar a Bonnie que estaba desparramada cubriendo más de la mitad del colchón, y desperté a Ash, el cual ya estaba acostumbrado a mis horribles sueños nocturnos: se hizo a un lado, medio dormido, y dejó que me acurrucara a su lado. Mientras me recostaba en su hombro, y él me daba un beso en la frente para tranquilizarme, yo sólo pensaba en el día de mañana. Rogué que mis estúpidos sentimientos no me hubieran hecho tomar una decisión de la que luego me arrepentiría.

* * *

 **Recuerden siempre dejar un comentario al salir, una crítica (mala o buena) siempre es bien recibida y ayuda un montón. ¡Muchas gracias!**


	11. Prólogo (10): Comienzos

_**PRÓLOGO, PARTE 10...**_

 _ **...COMIENZOS**_

* * *

 _ **Bonnie**_

Cuando abrí los ojos, la luz del Sol entraba a raudales por las blancas e impecables cortinas semiabiertas. Me desperecé tranquilamente en la gigantesca cama, comprobando inconscientemente que solo yo me encontraba en ella. Me gire en la cama, y solté una risita al ver a mi hermano y a Serena, abrazados de una manera un tanto romántica, solos en una cama matrimonial. No los desperté: se veían tan tranquilos, durmiendo apaciblemente.

Me estiré lo más que pude para agarrar el teléfono de mi hermano, que se encontraba en la otra punta de la cama, y comprobé la hora. Eran las nueve de la mañana; definitivamente valía la pena dormir un par de horas más. No éramos precisamente las personas más madrugadoras del mundo. Estaba a punto de enterrarme bajo las suaves sabanas de seda india nuevamente, cuando el picaporte giró sobre sí mismo, y alguien entró en la habitación.

Se trataba de Gary, que entró dificultosamente de espaldas: llevaba consigo una gran bandeja de plata, con todo lo que uno podría imaginarse para desayunar: café, leche, té, jugo de naranja, galletas, frutas, tostadas, mermelada y mantequilla, masas finas similares a la que Cynthia nos había ofrecido la noche anterior; incluso había un pequeño plato térmico con tocino y huevos revueltos, todo con su correspondiente utilería de porcelana a juego. El chico dejo la bandeja sobre una mesa de vidrio que se encontraba en el centro de la suite, y echó un ojo a la habitación: al ver que estaba despierta, sentada sobre la cama sujetándome las rodillas con los brazos, me saludo silenciosamente con la mano, y acto seguido se sirvió una taza de chocolate hirviendo.

Me levante muy a mi pesar de la cama, con la intención de ir al baño y vestirme; sin embargo, la silla donde había dejado la ropa la noche anterior no estaba.

—Gary, ¿Dónde rayos esta nuestra ropa? —le pregunté, al ver que el también se encontraba en ropas de dormir.

—Ah, olvidé mencionártelo —susurró, agitando la mano despreocupadamente. —Mandé nuestra ropa a lavar, hace una media hora. Debería llegar en unos minutos. Mientras tanto, —dijo, se acercó a un armario, y saco una bata de terciopelo rosa que hacia juego con mi pijama. —puedes usar esto.

Me la puse inmediatamente, y me serví la misma bebida que mi amigo tenía en las manos. Mientras tomábamos en silencio, noté como echaba un ojo a la cama en la que Serena y mi hermano dormían, y dio un resoplido de exasperación.

—No me digas que estás celoso de Ash —le dije en broma.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —me respondió, un poco confuso. —Pero tú también estarías un poco enojada si te hubieran empujado de la cama en la que dormías. ¿Por qué crees que estoy despierto desde tan temprano?

— ¿No crees que deberíamos despertarlos? —pregunté, dubitativa. Al fin y al cabo, el desayuno se enfriaba rápidamente.

—No te preocupes, ya lo has hecho. —dijo mi hermano, con la voz amortiguada por las sabanas.

— ¿Se divirtieron anoche? Al fin y al cabo, eran camas muy grandes... —dije con picardía: hoy estaba imparable. Gary se atragantó con el chocolate, y yo solté una carcajada. Sin embargo, a Ash no le hizo una pizca de gracia.

—No seas estúpida. Serena tuvo pesadillas de nuevo ¿No es cierto? —dijo con el entrecejo fruncido, y procedió a sacudirla suavemente para despertarla.

Alcancé a percibir como la joven despertaba, y sonreía embobada al ver a mi hermano; sin embargo, al percatarse de que todos la mirábamos, se enderezó rápidamente en la cama, y buscó en vano su ropa de calle. Gary, luego de explicar nuevamente donde se encontraban sus vestimentas les preparó rápidamente un par capuchinos, y durante los próximos minutos solo se oyó el entrechocar de los cubiertos. Fuimos interrumpidos en medio de la comida por una mujer regordeta y amable que nos entregó nuestra ropa doblada y planchada; a estas alturas, el Palacio parecía más un hotel cinco estrellas que un museo. Terminamos de desayunar, nos turnamos para vestirnos y acicalarnos en el baño adyacente a nuestra suite, y cuando el reloj dio las diez, estábamos todos listos, preparados para comenzar el día.

—Muy bien, veamos que tiene Cynthia preparado para mostrarnos el día de hoy —dijo mi hermano, y juntos nos dirigimos al salón principal.

* * *

 _ **Cynthia**_

Por fin habían aparecido esos chicos. Me dirigí rápidamente a ellos; vestía esta vez con unos pantalones de botamanga ancha color negros y una sencilla blusa aguamarina, y unas botas de cuero negras. Al darse cuenta de mi presencia, los saludé jovialmente.

—Espero que hayan pasado una tranquila noche. —dije cordialmente. —Y bien, ¿qué han decidido?

—Nos uniremos. —dijo secamente el joven de ojos verdes. —Los cuatro.

— ¡Magnifico! —exclamé con notoria emoción: al ver las caras de sorpresa en los chicos, recobré la compostura.

—Muy bien —carraspeé a modo de disculpa. —El proceso de pre-entrenamiento es muy simple, por eso les pido que hagan silencio y escuchen —ordené, y saqué mi fiel teléfono, en el que tenía una copia de los pasos necesarios para adquirir nuevos reclutas: al fin y al cabo, muy pocas veces era yo personalmente la que se encargaba de este asunto. Lo coloqué boca abajo sobre mi palma, y reproduje la grabación, con el volumen al máximo.

 _(...)_

 _¡Bienvenido a los Libertadores de Auranova, nuevo recluta! Esta es una guía práctica para la inclusión de nuevos miembros a nuestra organización. Deberás seguir estos cinco sencillos pasos:_

 _Primer paso : se debe llenar el Formulario de Adhesión a los Libertadores de Auranova._  
 _Segundo paso : se procederá a completar el cuestionario de personalidad que determinará su criatura correspondiente._  
 _Tercer Paso : Se le realizará un segundo análisis con el Lector Psicológico, y se extraerán muestras de sangre._  
 _Cuarto Paso : Se les enviará a realizar los exámenes de condición física, mientras el equipo se encarga de comparar los datos del Lector y del cuestionario, para comprobar que hayan respondido todas las preguntas honestamente._  
 _Quinto paso : Si se encuentra todo en orden, se procederá a su inserción en los campos de entrenamiento._

 _Ante cualquier duda, siéntanse libres de preguntárselas a quien porta este mensaje. Muchas gracias._

 _(…)_

Bloqueé mi aparato con un dedo enmarcado en una uña bellamente pintada de color rojo sangre, y los miré expectantes, incitándolos a preguntar lo que quisieran. La pequeña de pelos dorados levantó la mano.

— ¿Qué es un Lector Psicológico? —preguntó con extrañeza. Como respuesta, saqué un artilugio similar a las pistolas que se utilizan en los supermercados para controlar los precios de los artículos.

— Otro de los inventos de mi compañía —dije, quizás pecando un poco de presunción. —Obtiene datos básicos acerca de una persona con sólo enfocarlo unos segundos. Como ya escuchaste en la grabación, nos sirve como prueba para comparar si se ha contestado el cuestionario con sinceridad.

— ¿Para qué necesitan nuestra sangre? —preguntó la chica de ojos castaños, aquella tan importante para mí.

— Se trata de simple proceso de rutina —contesté, restándole importancia. —Verás, existen muchas; demasiadas personas en esta organización. Su tipo de sangre nos ayuda a administrar a nuestros Libertadores. Además determina la rareza del Pokémon que se les será asignado. —completé, y escuché a la joven dar un respingo: seguramente su sangre era de todo menos normal, pensé con satisfacción.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, en los que me dediqué a examinarme las uñas. Entre mis dedos, observaba atentamente a los jóvenes. Al parecer, mi sobrino se encontraba en una especie de debate interno. Finalmente alzó la mano.

—Ya sé que no es una pregunta relacionada directamente con la grabación, pero ¿cómo funcionan exactamente estas esferas? ¿Cómo es posible que podamos convocar un Pokémon sin necesidad de electricidad, ni materia? Es como si salieran de la nada.

—Esa es una muy interesante pregunta, querido Shigeru —le respondí fijando mis ojos cuidadosamente delineados en él. Sus Pokémon son ustedes, y ustedes son sus Pokémon. Me explico —agregué, ya que los chicos parecían estar completamente perdidos. —Los prototipos absorben toda la esencia de sus dueños, y la proyectan en un Pokémon. Es un concepto un tanto difícil de entender: al salir de sus Pokéballs, cada Pokémon es una parte del cuerpo de su dueño. Si éste resulta herido en combate, ustedes también lo serán. Por otra parte, ellos utilizan las energías de su cuerpo. Esto quiere decir que si no han comido en varios días, o simplemente han mantenido a sus criaturas peleando durante demasiado tiempo, comenzarán a sentirse débiles y mareados. Nunca ha pasado, pero mis ayudantes creen que si una persona se esfuerza más de lo que su cuerpo le permite, incluso podría morir. Mis ayudantes llaman a esta capacidad de establecer lazos con nuestros Pokémon "Soul Link", lo que viene a significar "Enlace de Almas". —Al notar los semblantes de preocupación que se habían formado en sus rostros, añadí —No estoy tratando de asustarlos, solo de advertirles. Lo máximo que hemos presenciado ha sido un par de desmayos, y nada más. No tienen de qué preocuparse…

—Espera un momento —me interrumpió el joven de pelos azabaches, con una mirada perspicaz en sus ojos verde esmeralda. —Anoche me has dicho que pasaríamos horas en los campos de entrenamiento, sin embargo ahora dices que podríamos morir si entrenamos mucho. ¿Cuál de las dos versiones es falsa, entonces?

—Ambas son ciertas —respondí suspirando: maldito sea ese chico y su desconfianza. — El problema está en dónde se encuentren ustedes: mientras estén en el mundo real, se aplicarán las reglas del Soul Link como a cualquier otra persona; sin embargo, en nuestros especializados campos de entrenamiento, ustedes tomarán la forma de su Pokémon, y aprenderán a moverse y combatir bajo ese cuerpo. Al encontrarse en este estado, su cuerpo no será compartido con ningún otro ente, ya que ustedes serán los Pokémon. Esto les permitirá adquirir todo tipo habilidades sin ningún tipo de riesgo, y aplicarlas luego en la realidad —expliqué: sabía que no me creerían, y lo notaba por las miradas de incredulidad que se echaron el uno al otro. Al fin y al cabo nadie lo creía al principio. —Solo esperen y verán.

Luego de esta última frase, el Salón quedó en silencio. Observé las caras de los jóvenes con suma atención: la niña parecía muy emocionada por lo que estaba por suceder, junto con mi sobrino; mientras que los mayores se veían aún preocupados. Sin embargo, luego de un minuto completo sólo oyendo el trino de las aves, decidí terminar la sesión de preguntas. Los acompañé a una sala contigua, en la que les entregué la papelería necesaria que debían completar. Pero mi sobrino me interrumpió: había olvidado completamente que Argos ya había realizado todos los estudios, y estaba listo para ser enviado a entrenar.

* * *

 _ **Gary**_

—En ese caso —dijo mi tía con seguridad— puedes entrar directamente en los campos. Seguro que lo estás deseando, ¿verdad? —mi tía esperó mi respuesta, mientras esperábamos fuera de la sala donde mis amigos se encontraban respondiendo esas aburridas preguntas.

—La verdad, preferiría que entráramos todos juntos: escuché que los campos son gigantescos, y es fácil perderse en ellos. A todo esto, ¿en qué lugar de Auranova se encuentran? —pregunté con interés: la ciudad era una completa metrópolis, y apenas si existían una decena de plazas en total.

—Los campos no se encuentran en Auranova, —respondió Cynthia con tranquilidad, y comenzamos a alejarnos en dirección al exterior de la mansión. —son completamente virtuales; sin embargo, una vez que te encuentras allí dentro, créeme, no quieres salir jamás. Mis ayudantes lograron su objetivo de diseñar una isla paradisíaca, donde se pudiera entrenar de la manera más cómoda posible. Como ya he dicho antes, espera y verás.

Acto seguido sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y se alejó un poco, realizando un par de llamadas a las que no les presté mucha atención. Mi cabeza estaba en otro lado, imaginándome cómo sería convertirse en un Absol. Era una criatura bellísima, sin embargo parecía realmente vulnerable a los golpes. Por otra parte, recordé lo que había leído acerca de él: "Es un Pokémon capaz de sentir los desastres antes de que estos sucedan". ¿Será posible que, así como adquiera el cuerpo de Absol, también adquiera sus habilidades especiales? Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando, súbitamente, una persona chocó contra mí.

Caímos al suelo; al parecer ambos nos encontrábamos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos y no vimos el camino. Al observar más detenidamente, me di cuenta que se trataba de una chica, de pelo castaño claro que le cubría el rostro, y apenas más baja que yo. Me levanté del suelo, le pedí disculpas y le tendí una mano para levantarse. La joven me dio las gracias mientras la izaba con una mano, y se quitó los mechones de cabello con la otra, dejando al descubierto una hermosa sonrisa de dientes blancos y parejos, que convirtió en una mueca de terror al enfocarme con sus ojos miel. Ella me reconoció, y yo a ella también: de la sorpresa le solté la mano, y ella cayó al suelo nuevamente. Se trataba de Leaf, mi excompañera del colegio, la que había tratado de emboscarnos el día anterior junto con una docena de militantes. Miré desesperado a mi alrededor, buscando a mi tía entre los arbustos podados con formas de animales; sin embargo, no la vi por ningún lado. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo, cuando la joven habló, aún desde el suelo.

— ¡Shigeru, cuánto tiempo sin vernos! —dijo sonriendo falsamente, y echó una mirada fugaz a una de las cámaras de seguridad que en ese momento se encontraba enfocándonos directamente. ¿Serías tan caballero de ayudarme a levantar? —añadió, guiñándome un ojo seductoramente.

Así que quería armar una escena al frente de las cámaras. Muy bien, si eso era lo que quería, veamos qué tal le sentaba que le saliera el tiro por la culata. Descubriría su tapadera ahora mismo. Me acerqué a ella nuevamente, utilizando exactamente la misma sonrisa falsa, y dije en voz bastante alta, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse:

— ¡Leaf, que alegría verte de nuevo! ¿Disfrutando tu juego a dos bandas con Auranova y los Milit-? —la joven se había enderezado por completo, e interrumpió mi frase de la manera que menos hubiera esperado.

No fue ni con un golpe, ni siquiera tapándome la boca con las manos. Simplemente se echó hacia delante, pasó sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello, y sus labios carmesíes sellaron los míos en un beso apasionado, que me dejó petrificado allí donde estaba, con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa. La descarada actuación de la chica duró unos cinco segundos, sin embargo, para el momento en el que mi cerebro reaccionó, un desmesurado grito de sorpresa hizo que varias aves salieran volando de los ornamentados arbustos.

— ¡Shigeru, no sabía que tu novia también era parte de los Libertadores! —la voz emocionada de mi tía logró separar a Leaf de mí: me quedé parado como un estúpido, con la mente en blanco por la impresión. —Bienvenida de vuelta, Leaf —la saludó amablemente.

—Buenos días, señorita Cynthia —respondió la chica con zalamería, haciendo una especie de reverencia —Me tendrá que disculpar enormemente, pero mi sesión de entrenamiento comenzó hace ya más de veinticuatro horas. La pondré al tanto de las novedades al anochecer —dijo rápidamente, y salió corriendo en dirección al palacio; no sin antes susurrarme por lo bajo: —Arreglaremos esto otro día.

Una vez se fue, y recobré la compostura, decidí contarle con todo lujo de detalle el incidente del día anterior. Mi tía se dedicó a escuchar con suma atención mi historia con el ceño fruncido, y una vez terminé de hablar, se quedó parada en silencio un largo tiempo, pensando.

—Verás, Shigeru —habló al fin. — Leaf es y ha sido una de mis más fieles seguidoras desde que se nos unió, hace casi un año. Ha probado su valía en numerosas ocasiones, y fui yo, personalmente, quien le otorgó la capacidad de evolucionar a su Poochyena. Anoche, luego de escucharte hablar con tus amigos acerca de un Mightyena atacándolos, supe inmediatamente que se trataba de ella. Esa misma noche contacté con ella, con el fin de aclarar mis dudas.

— ¿Qué dudas? — respondí furioso— Esa chica intentó matar a una niña de sólo doce años, ¡Al frente de mis ojos! ¡Está más claro que el agua que es una traidora!

— Leaf es una agente doble. Finge trabajar junto a los Militantes para así obtener información acerca de sus movimientos. Lamentablemente, se vio forzada a hacer lo que debía hacer —suspiró, con una mirada de dolor en sus ojos grisáceos. — Tu amiga Bonnie debería haber muerto ayer, como venganza por haber matado tú a dos de sus compañeros. —Quise replicar, pero ella levantó una mano, pidiendo que no la interrumpiera. —Eras tú o ella, y, déjame decírtelo, eras demasiado importante para ellos y para mí como para matarte de una manera tan simple. Querían secuestrarte y utilizarte para extorsionarme. Sin embargo, tu Absol los salvó, y debo decir que me encuentro realmente feliz de que haya sucedido: la pequeña no merecía pagar por las acciones de otros. Es el mundo en el que vivimos.

El teléfono de mi tía sonó una vez más, anunciando que los estudios de mis amigos habían finalizado. Regresamos sin perder un momento a la sala en la que se encontraban, donde los encontramos conversando tranquilamente: observé que todos tenían un pequeño vendaje en sus brazos, producto de los análisis de sangre. Al verme, Bonnie me sonrió, y yo sentí un retortijón en el estómago, producto de la culpa. Se me acercó, con una mirada extraña en sus ojos, y me ofreció un pañuelo de papel descartable, que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos.

La niña soltó una carcajada al preguntarle para qué necesitaba el pañuelo. —Tienes pintura en los labios —dijo riendo; me puse rojo como un tomate, y me limpié rápidamente. Alcancé a escuchar una risa detrás de mí, que fue disimulada con un sonoro carraspeo.

—Parece estar todo en orden —dijo mi tía, aclarándose la garganta. —Acompáñenme a los pisos superiores: ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo, y créanme cuando les digo que el mío vale oro.

Ascendimos las escaleras del salón principal, y Cynthia nos guió al ala este de la mansión, del lado contrario a la suite en la que habíamos pasado la noche anterior. Atravesamos unas puertas de roble con decorados de piedras preciosas, e ingresamos en una sala espaciosa y bien iluminada, repleta de maquinarias y tableros de control, y con una especie de plataforma central, en cuya base se encontraban grabados los números "01". Mi tía se acercó a uno de aquellos extraños tableros, e hizo que uno por uno, mis amigos pulsaran un lector de huellas digitales. Aquel aparato hizo que tres Pokéball se materializaran en la otra punta de la sala.

—Agarren sus prototipos, e ingresen en la central —dijo mi tía, señalando con un vago movimiento de la mano la plataforma en el medio de la sala. —No teman si sienten calor, una luz intensa, o incluso una pequeña punzada de dolor. Se acostumbrarán a ello. ¿Qué están esperando?

Bonnie fue la primera en avanzar, emocionada por lo que estaba por suceder. Su hermano se apresuró a seguirla, seguido inmediatamente de la joven de ojos azules. Por último ingresé yo, y allí nos quedamos los cuatro, parados de una forma un tanto estúpida. La chica me tomó la mano al escuchar las indicaciones de la mujer, y lo mismo hicieron los demás. Alcancé a verla un último momento, sumamente ocupada ordenando una serie de comandos en una terminal, cuando, súbitamente, una luz blanca, cálida y cegadora nos envolvió, y un fuerte dolor en la cabeza me hizo cerrar los ojos, mientras sentía como mi cuerpo caía en el vacío.

 **FIN DEL PRÓLOGO**

* * *

 **Recuerden siempre dejar un comentario al salir, una crítica (mala o buena) siempre es bien recibida y ayuda un montón. ¡Muchas gracias!**


	12. Arco I (1): Transformación

**_ARCO I, PARTE 1..._**

 ** _...TRANSFORMACION_**

* * *

 _ **Ash**_

Sentía cómo giraba descontroladamente, mientras caía en un vacío interminable. Si bien había tomado con fuerza las manos de Serena y mi hermana, éstas se me resbalaron rápidamente mientras nos envolvíamos en ese ciclón de luces y destellos. El dolor en mi ojo izquierdo aumentaba de a momentos, cuando súbitamente, noté como mi cuerpo caía con fuerza sobre tierra firme. El impacto hizo que mi cabeza se estrellara contra el suelo, la cual provocó que numerosos granos de arena cristalinos salieran despedidos en todas direcciones. Me quedé tumbado allí, completamente desorientado, mientras el cálido ambiente y la fuerte luz del Sol inundaban mi cuerpo. Luego de respirar profundamente un par de veces, y cuando mi cabeza dejó de dar vueltas, decidí abrir los ojos.

Me encontraba en una magnífica playa, la más bella que jamás había visto. La arena era lisa, limpia y suave al tacto, y era sumamente fina, como si la hubieran filtrado por un colador. A mi derecha podía visualizar un bosque de enormes proporciones, con árboles altísimos y delgados, que apenas si dejaban espacio para caminar libremente. Sin embargo, yo sólo tenía ojos para el fantástico panorama que tenía a mi izquierda. Una criatura marina de color azulado gigantesca, navegaba lentamente por el agua, perfilándose con el horizonte y proyectando una sombra enorme producto del Sol, que se encontraba apenas asomándose, allí donde sólo se veía un mar infinito. Mientras la observaba embobado, aquella figura emitió un grito con una voz aguda y hermosa, que llegó hasta mis oídos.

—Jodidamente magnífico, ¿no es verdad? —dijo una voz, a unos tres metros por encima mío. Al levantar la cabeza, observé que quien me había dirigido la palabra era nada más ni nada menos que un pequeño pájaro de plumas marrones con partes beige, que descendió suavemente, planeando en círculos, con las alas desplegadas al máximo. Aterrizó con elegancia justo a mi lado, y me sorprendí al comprobar su verdadero tamaño: era apenas un palmo más bajo que yo, y parecía capaz de atravesarme fácilmente un brazo con su afilado pico.

—Ese Lapras canta todos los días al amanecer, cuando apenas sale el Sol. Es por eso que vengo a la playa todos los días. —dijo, sin prestarme mucha atención. — ¿Eres nuevo por aquí, Riolu? —me preguntó, súbitamente.

—Sí —le respondí, con bastante desconfianza. —Y mi nombre no es Riolu, es Ash. —Ante mi sorpresa, el ave trinó en una especie de carcajada.

—Por supuesto que no te llamas Riolu. ¿Qué clase de estúpido se llamaría así? —comentó, intentando aguantar la risa. Aquel pájaro me empezaba a caer bastante mal; sin embargo, quizás él supiera algo acerca del paradero de mis amigos.

— ¿Qué demonios es un Riolu? —le pregunté con seriedad, y el ave dejó de reír.

—Tú eres un Riolu. ¿Acaso no sabes nada de Pokémon? —al ver mi cara de desconcierto, suspiró. —Eres un tipo lucha, y te especializas en el combate físico. También eres bastante veloz, por lo que deberás aprender a esquivar bien los golpes, o estarás acabado en cuestión de segundos.

Mientras mi emplumado compañero hablaba sin parar, yo me había acercado lentamente al borde de la playa, con la intención de ver mi reflejo en las aguas cristalinas: una criatura con rasgos caninos, pero con fisionomía humana, me devolvió la mirada. Mi cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de un pelaje negro y azulado, y el color de mis ojos era rojo como la sangre. Noté, además, una especie de corazas en ambos antebrazos, que hicieron un curioso sonido al golpearlas entre sí, similar al entrechocar de dos piedras de mica.

—...y, según lo que he leído, eres incluso capaz de sentir el aura de las personas —continuaba aquel Pokémon a mi lado — ¿Te importaría probarlo conmigo, compañero? Solo tienes que poner una de tus zarpas en mi cabeza, y decirme que es lo que ves. Por cierto: mi nombre es Paul, y como has visto, soy un Pidgey.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —le respondí secamente: ¿Sabes si alguien más ha despertado por aquí cerca? —el ave frunció el entrecejo, claramente ofendido, y comenzó a caminar alejándose de mí.

—La verdad, sí he visto un par de Pokémon ingresar en la isla—respondió con desdén. —Sin embargo, como eres un jodido maleducado e irrespetuoso, quizá deberías buscarlos tu solo. —completó, y extendió sus alas.

— ¡Espera! —realmente no tenía tiempo para juegos de niños, pero ese Pidgey me había dado la pista que necesitaba. Me acerqué rápidamente a él, y le planté una de mis manos, patas, zarpas, o lo que sea, en su cabeza. Noté un intenso mareo, y una serie de imágenes comenzaron a pasar sobre mi cabeza, como si de una película de tratase: un joven pálido, abrazado a una bonita chica de pelo azul; una imagen aérea de aquel Lapras cantando en el Alba; una mujer alta de pelo grisáceo, envuelta en un vestido de seda blanco como la nieve, tocando un piano de cola en una bella mansión; y por último, una especie de zorro de color anaranjado, con unos ojos negros color azabache intenso, durmiendo en una camilla improvisada con paja y ramitas.

—Eso no es lo que debería haber sucedido. Tenía entendido que sólo verías una luz de color —comentó confuso, al describirle las imágenes que había visto; sin embargo, le restó importancia rápidamente. —Como sea, has cumplido tu parte del trato, así que ahora te diré la mía. Verás, la parte Este de la playa es el punto de entrada y salida a la isla. Mientras volaba hacia aquí, he visto a alguien inconsciente en la arena. Parecía un Furfrou, pero era mucho más pequeño. Puedo mostrarte el camino, si quieres —agregó, levantando un ala y haciendo una especie de reverencia.

¿Qué demonios era un Furfrou? No alcancé a preguntarle, pues Paul había tomado carrerilla y salió volando con una agilidad sorprendente. Al comenzar a correr detrás de él, me sobresalté al percibir la velocidad a la que nos desplazábamos. Los árboles a mi derecha desaparecían uno tras otro, sin embargo la playa no parecía tener fin. Definitivamente la isla era muchísimo más grande de lo que me imaginaba. Al fin y al cabo, Auranova Industries tendría que haber creado un lugar con espacio suficiente para que todos pudieran entrenar sin problemas.

* * *

 _Serena_

Me encontraba cómodamente tirada en la arena, tomándome un baño de Sol tranquilamente en aquella magnífica playa. Estas eran las vacaciones que necesitaba. No me importaría quedarme allí todo el día, metiéndome al agua de vez en cuando, para refrescarme. Pero algo raro pasaba. Por más que mi cuerpo estuviera sereno y cálido, mi mente no paraba ni un segundo de dar vueltas y vueltas. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo en esta isla? Súbitamente, como si de un rayo se tratase, todo volvió a mi cabeza: Mis amigos. La ciudad. ¡Los Pokémon! Abrí los ojos y me enderecé con velocidad en la brillante arena, sin embargo, noté cómo mi columna se arqueaba en un ángulo extraño, casi como si hubiera olvidado como sentarme correctamente. Y entonces, una vez mis ojos se acostumbraron al cegador ambiente, di un salto de la sorpresa.

Tenía una cola. ¡Una cola sedosa, enorme y esponjosa sobresalía por entre mis piernas! Al pararme, noté como mi cuerpo me empujaba hacia abajo, y su estructura me obligaba a estar constantemente en cuatro patas. Al observarme más detenidamente, figuré que me había convertido en un pequeño zorro peludo, con una especie de bufanda de pelo estúpidamente gruesa y blanca como la nieve. Mis orejas eran largas y puntiagudas, y era capaz de escuchar incluso los más mínimos sonidos. Mi meticulosa examinación de mi nueva forma se vio interrumpida, cuando sentí una especie de ligera descarga eléctrica que me puso en suma alerta: no tenía idea de cómo lo sabía, pero alguien se acercaba a donde me encontraba en este momento, y debía esconderme lo antes posible.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude en dirección a los árboles más cercanos, y me agazapé detrás de uno de ellos. Si bien no alcanzaba a cubrir mi cuerpo entero, era lo suficientemente pequeña como para que el alto césped sí lo hiciera. A pesar de aquella fuerte dosis de adrenalina, me mantuve inmóvil, sin apenas respirar. Y entonces los vi: un pequeño pájaro, seguido de cerca por un extraño lobo bípedo, cruzaron a toda velocidad la isla, mirando por todas partes: sin duda estaban buscando algo… o a alguien. Pasaron uno, dos, tres minutos desde que aquel par se había perdido en el horizonte, mi sensación de inseguridad no desaparecía. ¿Acaso estaban por volver? La respuesta se encontraba justo detrás de mí.

— ¡Sorpresa! —me gritó una voz a unos centímetros de la oreja. Di un nuevo salto, esta vez tan grande que quedé aferrada al árbol en el que me escondía, a unos dos metros del suelo, mientras escuchaba numerosas carcajadas desde abajo. Y entonces lo reconocí: una hoz en la cabeza, un animal de cuatro patas…

— ¿Gary, eres tú? —pregunté con desconfianza mirando al Absol, que asintió sin parar de reír.

—No puedo creer que seas un Eevee, Serena —respondió entrecortadamente. Acto seguido apoyó sus patas delanteras sobre el árbol, acercando su cabeza hacia donde me encontraba. —Baja de ahí, y súbete a mi lomo. Te llevaré con Bonnie en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Y no te preocupes, mi arma no hace daño, a no ser que quiera —añadió, refiriéndose a la guadaña que oscilaba a centímetros de mi cola.

Me deslicé con dificultad, y me encaramé en su cuerpo. Su pelaje blanco se confundía con el mío, y me resultaba bastante resbaladizo. Comenzamos a avanzar a paso ligero, mientras fulminaba a mi amigo a preguntas.

— ¿Que es un Eevee? ¿Y cómo me reconociste? —le pregunté en la oreja, mientras hacía todo mi esfuerzo por no caerme.

—Un Pokémon bastante extraño. Es capaz de evolucionar en un amplio abanico de posibilidades, debido a su genética inestable. En cuanto a lo segundo, fue simple deducción. Tu cara de sorpresa cuando Cynthia habló de todas esas tonterías sobre la sangre me hizo pensar que serías un caso especial, y siendo Shiny, las probabilidades de confundirte eran muy pocas.

— ¿Dónde está Bonnie? ¿Está Ash con ustedes? —me preocupaba no encontrar a mis amigos, al fin y al cabo ni siquiera conocía sus nuevas formas: encontrarlos sería cuestión de pura casualidad.

—Cerca de aquí, y no, no lo he visto. Igual, no te preocupes: tu amigo sabe defenderse por sí sólo. Y Bonnie está disfrutando el haberse convertido en Pokémon, al igual que yo. Ahora mismo está en la playa, pero no está sola: ¿Puedes creer que la primera persona que nos hemos encontrado la conoce? ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades?

Me quedé pensando un pequeño rato, intentando adivinar quién podría ser aquella persona. ¿Un familiar, tal vez? Gary tampoco parecía saber la respuesta, así que decidí cambiar de tema. — ¿Qué es evolucionar?

—Realmente no tienes idea de Pokémon —dijo mi amigo, suspirando, y comenzó a hablar. —Prepara bien esas nuevas largas orejas tuyas, esto nos llevará un buen rato.

* * *

 ** _Bonnie_**

Mi cuerpo se encontraba completamente tensionado por los nervios. Éste era mi primer combate, y debía ganarlo a como dé lugar. Observé a mi oponente, que se encontraba en posición de ataque. Se trataba de Vulpix, un Pokémon semejante a un zorro, con habilidades de fuego al igual que yo. Sabía que mientras más colas tuviera, más experimentada sería, y tuve un mal presentimiento al ver seis de ellas asomarse detrás de su lomo: sin duda estaba ante un enemigo poderoso.

—Adelante —dijo, con educación y esbozó una sonrisa. —Te dejaré atacar primera, ya que eres nueva en esto.

Mi cerebro comenzó a dar vueltas sin parar. Había usado este Pokémon un par de veces. ¿Cuáles eran sus ataques? Miré hacia la arena, intentando recordar y entonces, al ver mis afiladas garras, lo recordé: ¡Arañazo! Al pronunciarlo en voz alta, noté cierta dificultad: no tenía dientes, pues habían sido reemplazados por un pico... ¡Gruñido! ¡Picotazo! Con eso me bastaría por ahora.

Comencé a correr en dirección al Vulpix, quien se quedó sentada tranquilamente, esperando mi ataque. En un veloz movimiento, levanté una de mis patas y le propiné una patada en la cara, sintiendo como mis garras rasgaban el pelo que cubría su cabeza. El Pokémon salió despedido unos cuantos metros hacia la derecha, pero se recompuso rápidamente, y empezó a correr en mi dirección: estaba lista para esquivarlo, cuando súbitamente dio una voltereta y golpeó con sus numerosas colas, como si de numerosos látigos se trataran, la arena. La fuerza del ataque hizo que me elevara unos cinco centímetros, lo cual fue suficiente para dejarme indefensa y recibir de lleno el impacto del cuerpo del Vulpix, que me atacó a una velocidad sorprendente, envuelto en una débil luz blanca.

Esta vez fue mi turno de salir despedida, rodando en la arena. Logré sujetarme con mis fuertes garras, y me preparé de nuevo para la carga. Curiosamente, al correr de nuevo hacia el Vulpix me sentía mucho más veloz, y esta pareció darse cuenta, ya que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par... Pero no sólo eso. Sus colas comenzaron a elevarse, apuntando en todas direcciones, y el color de sus orbes se volvió azul intenso; para cuando me di cuenta, mis patas corrían en el aire, y mi cuerpo se encontraba a tres metros del suelo.

—Necesitas tener una gran fuerza mental para contrarrestar los ataques de mi Extrasensorial —me dijo mientras luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para liberarme de aquel misterioso poder: su voz me retumbaba en los oídos y hacía eco en las paredes de mi cabeza. —No sabes lo mucho que he entrenado hasta perfecc-...

El Pokémon se vio interrumpido cuando una criatura emplumada dio de lleno en su costado, y ambos salieron rodando hasta terminar en el agua. Caí irremediablemente, sin embargo alguien me atrapó en medio vuelo: lo reconocí al instante, se trataba de un Riolu. A pesar de que teníamos casi el mismo tamaño, se las arregló para caer ágilmente en la arena sin recibir ni un rasguño

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó con caballerosidad, y me sentí bastante incómoda: incluso debajo de aquellas formas, el chico parecía un príncipe azul rescatando a su princesa de caer en el vacío. Pero había algo raro en él, algo que me producía cierto rechazo y no sabía qué era.

— S-Sí... —comencé a decir con incomodidad, sin embargo, justo en ese momento, mi cerebro asimiló su voz. — ¿¡ASH!? —me bajé rápidamente de encima de él: unos segundos después mi hermano me reconoció y me abrazó, claramente preocupado por mí.

— ¿Quieres que te maten, Bonnie? ¿Qué rayos hacías peleando con ese zorro psíquico tan sólo unos segundos después de aparecer en este mundo? ¿Estás loca? —Ash parecía enojado, preocupado y a la vez feliz de verme a salvo. Su sermón se interrumpió de golpe cuando la Vulpix lo embistió, mas sin hacerle ningún daño: ambos cayeron en la arena, y mi hermano quedó tumbado en el suelo, con los hombros sujetos por las patas delanteras del zorro.

— ¿Eres quién yo pienso que eres? —le preguntó sonriendo, y girando la cabeza. Ash no supo que responder: se encontraba realmente confuso, así que me decidí a terminar con tanta duda.

— Hermanito, ella es Dawn. ¿Te acuerdas de ella? —dije sin rodeos.

— ¿Dawn? —mi hermano la miró inseguro, pero comenzó a sonreír.

— ¿Ash? —le siguió el juego mi amiga.

— ¡Dawn! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

— ¡Lo mismo digo, han pasado años!

Ambos se levantaron del suelo, y la Vulpix se explicó rápidamente: yo misma era quien le había pedido realizar un combate de práctica, para acostumbrarme a mi nuevo cuerpo. Aquel bicho emplumado, que resultó ser un Pidgey, se subió volando a la cabeza de Dawn.

—Él es Paul —dijo, señalando a su cabeza. Es mi... amigo, por decirlo de alguna manera. Tiene que corregir su forma de hablar, pero es una gran persona. Además sabe muchísimo de este mundo.

—Lo siento por interrumpir su feliz reencuentro —dijo con sarcasmo —pero, ¿de dónde rayos se conocen? —enfocó claramente con sus ojos a mi hermano, el cual se llevó una mano a la cabeza con cierta incomodidad.

—Dawn y nosotros éramos amigos del vecindario en el que vivíamos, hace unos años. Sin embargo, luego de ciertos... "incidentes", tuvimos que mudarnos al centro de Auranova —explicó mi hermano. —Desde ese entonces, no la hemos visto.

Nuestra charla se vio interrumpida cuando vimos, a lo lejos, una extraña figura cuadrúpeda correr hacia nosotros. Tanto Ash como Paul se pusieron alerta, pero yo ya sabía de quién se trataba. Por supuesto que era Gary, y aquel Eevee blanco como la nieve que se encontraba subido a su cabeza, y sujeto a su cuerno como si de una rienda se tratara, era nada más ni nada menos que Serena. Luego de reencontrarnos, y presentar a nuestros nuevos amigos, pasamos un par de agradables horas en las cuales nos sentamos los seis con tranquilidad en la arena, bromeando sobre nuestras nuevas formas, y contando nuestra historia a Dawn y Paul, a la vez que ellos contaban la suya.

— ¡...y entonces, éste sale de entre los arbustos, a la salida del colegio y me salva la vida! —dijo la Vulpix riendo y señalándolo con una pata. —Así fue como nos conocimos, y aún le debo ese favor. Me juré a mí misma no despegarme de este pesado hasta que no estemos a mano. Aunque lo que todavía no entiendo, es por qué lo hizo. Ni siquiera nos habíamos hablado hasta ese momento.

—Realmente, ¿qué pretendías que hiciera? No iba a dejar que esos idiotas le hicieran algo a una chica indefensa. Y no exageres las cosas: esos estúpidos niñatos sólo querían molestarte, y les di su merecido. —acto seguido, el Pidgey se bajó de la cabeza de Dawn, y comenzó a dar patadas al aire, de una forma un tanto ridícula. Al escuchar mis carcajadas, se detuvo y me miró con enojo —tienes suerte de no tener brazos, maldito pollo. De lo contrario te retaría a una pelea por reírte de mí.

—No te enojes, amiguito —le respondí aguantando las ganas de soltar otra carcajada. —Seguro que en la vida real eres sorprendente, pero así, convertido en un Pidgey, sólo das risa.

El Pidgey quiso replicar, pero dudó. Se quedó mirándonos un rato con seriedad; luego voló nuevamente hacia la cabeza de su amiga, y le susurró algo en la oreja. Se quedaron cuchicheando un pequeño rato, visiblemente preocupados. Al cabo de un rato, Dawn habló.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "vida real", exactamente? — preguntó mirándome fijamente.

—A nuestra vida. En la que somos humanos, en la que debemos comer, beber y dormir para sobrevivir. Esto sólo es un mundo virtual, un juego: la misma Cynthia nos lo dijo.

— ¿Y a dónde crees que va tu cuerpo mientras está aquí? Ustedes están aquí, y déjenme decirlo, estarán aquí varios días, ya que eso es lo que duran las sesiones de entrenamiento. —levantó una pata, mostrando cuatro dedos cubiertos de pelo anaranjado. —Cuatro días, de Lunes a Jueves, todas las semanas.

—Entonces, por lo que nos estás diciendo, tendremos que cazar y recolectar frutas en esta isla, ¡como si estuviéramos en una maldita era prehistórica! ¡Pensé que esto se trataba de entrenar, no de vivir como animales salvajes! —interrumpió Serena, elevando la voz. Reaccionó tan sorpresivamente que Dawn dio un salto, haciendo que su compañero se tambaleara y cayera de su cabeza.

—Tranquilízate, por el amor de Dios —dijo Paul, sacudiendo las alas nerviosamente. Existe toda una economía en esta isla, la moneda corriente se llama "Poké". Lo único que necesitan hacer es conseguir un trabajo: nosotros podríamos cubrirlos esta noche, pero nuestra casa no es muy grande que digamos… —comenzó a explicar: dudó un segundo, pero luego continúo —Verán, nosotros formamos parte de un Equipo de Exploración: en pocas palabras, somos la policía de la isla. No tendríamos problema en agregarlos a nuestro equipo, pero las leyes del gremio establecen que no deben formarse grupos de más de dos personas, o Pokémon, exceptuando casos especiales. Así que deberán formar sus propios equipos. Si miran con atención —señaló con un ala, hacia el punto Norte de la isla, donde alcanzaba a verse un camino de piedra labrada asomarse entre la arena —ese paso lleva hacia la Aldea. La sede principal del gremio se encuentra allí.

—Está bastante cerca de aquí, y tiene una cafetería estupenda. ¡Vamos, ésta vez invitamos nosotros! —exclamó Dawn, y su amigo lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, la cual alcanzó a percibir. —Por favor, Paul, los gastos corren por mi cuenta. Además, ¡Ambos sabemos que le gusta la dueña! —añadió riendo, y se sacudió con fuerza, sacándose nuevamente al Pokémon de encima.

La veloz Vulpix salió corriendo cual cachorro, desparramando arena en todas direcciones, seguido del pequeño Pidgey, que protestaba sin parar. Los cuatro nos miramos, un poco confundidos, y sin más dilación comenzamos a seguirlos por el interminable y brillante mar de arena.

 _(...)_

 _Muy a lo lejos, allá en los claros y despejados cielos, una pequeña criatura rosácea apareció de la nada, y comenzó a observar los movimientos de seis Pokémon, como pequeñas hormigas en un suelo amarillento. Extendió sus pequeños brazos, creando una pequeña burbuja en la que él mismo se introdujo. El brillo del Sol se reflejaba en aquella pompa, y arrancaba destellos a sus magníficos ojos azules. En un chasquido de sus dedos, la burbuja explotó, y tan súbitamente como había aparecido, éste se desvaneció en las alturas..._

* * *

 **Recuerden siempre dejar un comentario al salir, una crítica (mala o buena) siempre es bien recibida y ayuda un montón. ¡Muchas gracias!**


	13. Arco I (2): Suerte

_**ARCO I, PARTE 2...**_

 _ **...SUERTE**_

* * *

 _ **Gary**_

Mis pies comenzaron a dolerme un poco al comenzar a caminar por el estrecho sendero de piedra que comunicaba la gigantesca playa y la Aldea. Al adentrarnos en el bosque, noté cómo los frondosos árboles nos ocultaban rápidamente de la enceguecedora luz del Sol. A pesar de que todos se encontraban conversando animadamente, no me encontraba seguro entre aquellos troncos y la semioscuridad, donde cualquiera podría esconderse fácilmente y emboscarnos de repente. Recordé como Serena, gracias a su habilidad como Eevee, era capaz de anticipar cualquier peligro.

—Serena —la llamé por lo bajo, con cuidado para no alertar a nadie.

—Si quieres disculparte por el terrible susto que me diste hace rato, ni te molestes. Tengo muchas otras cosas de las cuales preocuparme por el momento —respondió cortantemente. Tenía las orejas gachas y observaba con mucha desconfianza los alrededores del camino, al igual que yo.

—Tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad? Esa sensación de que nos están observando. La chica me miró súbitamente, con una expresión de sorpresa en sus brillantes ojos negruzcos. —Eres un Eevee. Una de las habilidades de tu clase es Anticipación, que permite detectar posibles amenazas.

—No sabía que los Pokémon tenían habilidades. En ese caso, ¿cuál es la tuya? —me preguntó un poco confundida. Suspiré y cerré los ojos, intentando recordar. Jamás creí que me convertiría en tutor de tipos, ataques y habilidades. Un Absol… recuerdo que aquél que utilizaba en los videojuegos tenía una tendencia a realizar golpes críticos.

—No estoy completamente seguro —respondí con una sonrisa —, pero creo que una de las habilidades es Afortunado. Te permite...— comencé a explicar, sin embargo el pequeño Pidgey, que volaba cerca nuestro, nos interrumpió.

— ¡No me digas que eres un Absol Afortunado! —dijo gritando, y el resto del grupo se dio vuelta para ver de qué estábamos hablando— En ese caso, deberías participar del sorteo que realiza Misty cada semana, quizá tengas suerte de principiante. Dawn y yo hemos participado varias veces, pero nunca hemos ganado nada —dijo con pesar, mirando a su amiga.

— ¿Quién es Misty? —preguntó Bonnie, que caminaba alegremente junto al Riolu. Al observarlo más detenidamente, me di cuenta que no estaba prestando la más mínima atención a la conversación: se encontraba igual de alerta que Serena y yo.

—La dueña de la cafetería, y el amor platónico de Paul —interrumpió Dawn rápidamente, antes de que su amigo hablara. —Es una Kirlia, y la responsable de que yo sepa utilizar ataques psíquicos. Pero para él, es sólo una pequeña y dulce princesita que busca ser rescatada por su tonto pajarraco.

—Cierra el pico, zorra —le dijo su amigo enfadado; como respuesta sólo obtuvo una carcajada.

—Aquí el único que puede cerrar el pico eres tú, Paul, y quizá mi vieja amiga —añadió, señalando con una de sus patas a Bonnie, que observaba la discusión con una mirada de tristeza en sus ojos. —En cuanto a lo de "zorra", espero sinceramente que te refieras a mi cuerpo de Vulpix. De lo contrario, te estarías metiendo en un terreno peligroso. Sabes muy bien que soy más fuerte que tú.

— ¡Basta, Dawn! —la interrumpió la Torchic, pateando el suelo con furia. Ambos la miraron, un poco sorprendidos. —Se supone que son amigos. ¿Por qué se tratan así? —la joven se quedó parada en seco, impactada por las palabras de mi amiga; todos volteamos a verla excepto Paul, que siguió volando lentamente, sin disminuir el ritmo.

—Yo… pensé que estábamos bromeando —dijo agachando la cabeza, un poco avergonzada, y se acercó corriendo a su amigo, que se alejaba poco a poco — ¡No te enojes, Paul! Sólo estaba jugando contigo —gritó, aunque no recibió respuesta. — ¿Paul?

Como si de una cadena se tratase, poco a poco todos fuimos percibiendo la sensación de peligro. La primera fue Serena, quien se estremeció de golpe, y los pelos se le pusieron en punta. Comencé a girar la cabeza frenéticamente en todas direcciones, intentando encontrar al disparador de su habilidad. Los siguientes fueron Ash y Dawn, que reaccionaron simultáneamente al ver las actitudes tanto mías como del Pidgey, que se había quedado estático en el aire, sin decir una palabra. Finalmente, por contagio social, Bonnie se calló, y miró con temor los alrededores. Numerosas sombras se movían entre los árboles, que ninguno alcanzaba a distinguir.

De la nada, una bola de fuego se dirigió a toda velocidad contra Paul. Éste intentó esquivarla, sin embargo las llamas alcanzaron una de sus alas y lo mandaron directo al suelo, girando en círculos. El desagradable olor a plumas chamuscadas llegó a mi nariz: debíamos huir de allí inmediatamente. Le hice una seña con la cabeza a Ash, quien cargó rápidamente en sus brazos a Bonnie, y yo agarré con los dientes la espesa bufanda de pelo de Serena, que se encontraba agachada aterrorizada entre mis patas delanteras; lo mismo hizo Dawn con Paul, que lo sujetó del pescuezo, aunque sin lastimarlo. Estábamos a punto de salir corriendo, cuando alguien nos interrumpió. Se trataba de un Ambipom, que nos interceptó con sus gigantescas colas en forma de palmas, y una maquiavélica sonrisa en su rostro. Detrás nuestro, dos Persian salieron de entre los árboles, moviendo las colas con molestia y ronroneando por lo bajo: sus ojos rojos como la sangre destellaban de malicia mientras se acercaban lenta pero incesantemente, cerrándonos cualquier vía de escape posible.

—Bandidos —susurró amortiguadamente Dawn, bajo las plumas de su boca. Depositó con cuidado a su amigo detrás de ella, y encaró con fiereza al Pokémon simio, que no retrocedió en absoluto. — ¿¡Qué es lo que buscan!?

—Acaso no me recuerdas, preciosa? —susurró el Ambipom, asomándose con cautela entre sus extremidades. —Tú y tu emplumado amigo nos la jugaron la semana pasada en el Monte Nevado. Por su culpa perdimos un alijo completo de Eviolitas! Ahora nos la pagarás. ¡Audrey, Kathrey, a mi señal! —le indicó a los felinos a nuestras espaldas, que se encorvaron adoptando una posición de combate.

Al mismo tiempo, ambos Persian saltaron en dirección a nosotros. Tuve que girar la cabeza para que uno de ellos no partiera a Serena por la mitad, sin embargo sus fauces se cerraron en mi cuello, causándome un punzante dolor. Giré sobre mí mismo, y el felino salió despedido en la dirección en la que había atacado. Un destello rojo me indicó que las ascuas de Bonnie habían dado en el blanco: la Torchic se había liberado de los brazos de su hermano, y ambos luchaban codo con codo contra el otro felino.

A nuestras espaldas, Dawn estaba en problemas. El evolucionado Ambipom era demasiado veloz para ella, y sus llamas no surtían mucho efecto frente a sus grandes colas en forma de palmas. Un rápido giro de su contrincante la mandó a volar, estrellándose contra Paul, el cual se encontraba inconsciente en el camino. Quise ayudarlos, pero tenía mis propios problemas. Alcancé a ver por el rabillo del ojo como mi enemigo cargaba nuevamente hacia mí: supe enseguida que no tendría tiempo para esquivarlo, por lo que simplemente cerré los ojos y esperé el impacto; sin embargo Serena reaccionó justo a tiempo. Levantándose sobre sus patas traseras, creó una pared transparente que hizo al Pokémon rebotar: la Eevee no salió impune, pues la fuerza del ataque la hizo retroceder unos metros; desafortunadamente, su cabeza golpeó contra la afilada saliente de un árbol y la dejó fuera de combate inmediatamente.

— ¡Serena! —escuché a Ash gritar de pánico al ver el ensangrentado tronco: aquel momento de distracción fue crucial para el Persian, quien agachó la cabeza, y un poderoso rayo de energía color rosa pálido se formó en la gema que llevaba en su cabeza, impactando en el Riolu y mandándolo a volar hacia unos arbustos lejanos, donde quedó tendido, inmóvil.

Éramos tres contra tres ahora, y nuestras probabilidades de victoria estaban cayendo en picada. Me acerqué a Bonnie, quien sólo me ofreció una mirada de terror: estaba enmudecida por la conmoción; los felinos eran dos veces el tamaño de ella, y se acercaban incesantemente a nuestra posición.

—Nunca deberían haberse metido con nosotros —sentenció Dawn con furia; sus colas se encontraban de nuevo en el aire, y sus ojos parecían arder en un fuego azulado, mientras una enorme bola de fuego salía disparada de su boca. Ésta impactó en el Pokémon simio, que no alcanzó a cubrirse y le dio de lleno en la cara; la esfera llameante explotó, y numerosas chispas salieron volando en todas direcciones: tanto Bonnie como yo alcanzamos a esquivarlas, sin embargo ambos Persian y el Pidgey no tuvieron tanta suerte.

* * *

 ** _Paul_**

Sentía un calor inexplicable, mezclado con un leve pero insistente dolor. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Sólo recordaba a la estúpida presumida de Dawn riéndose de mí, como de costumbre. Un resplandor anaranjado sumamente molesto me traspasaba los párpados, y no me dejaba pensar con claridad, por lo que decidí abrir los ojos. Aquel resplandor no era el Sol. Era yo. ¡Me estaba incendiando! Me sacudí enérgica y desesperadamente con las alas para apagar las llamas, y miré a mi alrededor.

Tanto el Absol como la Torchic se encontraban peleando encarnizadamente contra un par de Persian: el Absol recibía la mayoría de los golpes para proteger a su amiga, mas no aguantaría mucho; ¿Dónde estaban sus otros dos amigos para ayudarlos? Y entonces, al darme vuelta, la vi: Dawn estaba de espaldas a mí, y su cuerpo temblaba con esfuerzo para mantenerse de pie frente a los numerosos e incesantes golpes de un enorme y morado Ambipom. Dawn. Mi amiga, mi compañera de armas en esta jodida isla llena de idiotas. No podía permitir que alguien le hiciera daño. Ella no era más fuerte que yo, por mucho que quisiera, y por eso mismo... era mi deber protegerla.

—Óyeme, estúpido mono —le grité desde los aires. El Pokémon levantó la cabeza, y detuvo sus golpes un momento. — ¡Nadie golpea a mi amiga y vive para contarlo! —vociferé, mientras caía en picada, con las alas plegadas para alcanzar la máxima velocidad posible y mi pico brillando de color plateado, listo para atacar.

Sin embargo, no sólo mi pico destellaba: mi cuerpo entero estaba recubierto de un aura plateada. Mis alas se ensancharon, mis porosos y livianos huesos de ave se alargaron sorpresivamente sin producirme ningún dolor y mi cabeza creció de tamaño, mientras me dirigía furiosamente y sin pausa en dirección al cráneo del Ambipom, que me miró estúpidamente, sin saber que estaba a punto de asestarle un golpe fatal.

Y así fue. Extendí las garras justo a tiempo para incrustarlas en su pecho, y mi afilado y mortífero Picotazo atravesó su cabeza limpiamente. El mono cayó en seco como un árbol en medio de la tormenta, y un río de sangre comenzó a formarse rápidamente en el suelo. Los felinos, al ver a su líder abatido, huyeron rápidamente sin pensárselo dos veces. Sin embargo, no tenía ánimos de perseguirlos: mis ojos sólo miraban con impotencia al magullado zorro anaranjado que se encontraba tumbado en el suelo detrás de mí.

—Lo... siento mucho, Paul—musitó débilmente, y su cabeza golpeó el suelo para no levantarse más.

Los dos jóvenes Pokémon, de nombres Bonnie y Gary, me explicaron rápidamente lo sucedido. Volé sin demora hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos: la Eevee tenía un feo golpe en parte trasera de la cabeza, que sangraba profusamente; al igual que Dawn, necesitarían atención médica urgentemente. Si bien el Riolu seguía desmayado, sus heridas no parecían mucho más graves que las mías y las de Gary, por lo que no me preocupé demasiado. La única que parecía ilesa era la Torchic, que había sido cubierta tanto por su hermano como por el Absol en combate. Nos las arreglamos para cargar cada uno con uno de los heridos, y comenzamos la larga procesión hacia el pueblo. Sólo deseaba que ningún otro grupo de bandidos decidiera atacarnos, o ese sí sería nuestro fin.

Luego de aproximadamente veinte minutos de sufrimiento, divisé con alegría un cambio en el camino. El sendero empedrado desaparecía para dar paso a un fantástico claro entre los árboles donde un numeroso grupo de Pokémon caminaba de aquí para allá despreocupadamente, conversando entre sí y preparándose para una nueva semana en la isla. Varias construcciones se elevaban aquí y allá: estaban hechas de materiales bastante básicos, como madera, arcilla y paja, y asemejaban de una manera increíble a sus inquilinos: sabía que los encargados de construirlas tenían una especie de afición con la arquitectura moderna, y se empeñaban en hacer casas con forma de Pokémon. Tiré con fuerza del cuerpo de Dawn, e intenté dar un par de pasos más hacia el hospital, pero mi cuerpo no pudo soportarlo. Mis patas cedieron, el cuerpo de mi amiga cayó encima de mí, y finalmente cerré los ojos. Lo único que escuché antes de perder el conocimiento eran gritos y advertencias, y finalmente como unos fuertes brazos me alzaban del suelo, mientras el viento sacudía mis plumas.

* * *

 ** _Bonnie_**

— ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? —preguntó al aire una muy preocupada Kirlia, una vez llegó hacia donde nos encontrábamos: tenía un impecable delantal blanco por encima de su delicada piel en forma de falda, y se sujetaba las caderas con las manos. Casualmente, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y ella fijó sus rojizos y penetrantes ojos en mí, pidiéndome una explicación.

—Yo… —miré implorante a mis amigos, pero en ese momento supe que estaba sola. Todos se encontraban en un terrible estado, y comencé a sentirme muy culpable por ser la única ilesa. —Somos nuevos en la isla. Paul y Dawn —indiqué señalándolos con el pico —fueron emboscados por unos bandidos, y nosotros simplemente nos vimos envueltos en la situación. ¡Se los ruego!... ayúdennos.

Sentía que no podía manejar la situación. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos mientras éstos pasaban de las heridas que Gary tenía en el cuello, a la masa ensangrentada de pelo en la que se había convertido la cabeza de Serena, para finalizar con la horrible imagen de mi hermano, el Pidgey y Dawn desmayados. El único que estaba consciente, aunque desplomado de costado por el agotamiento, era el Absol: tenía los ojos cerrados, y le explicaba con voz débil la situación a un Machoke, que se encontraba con su cabeza a escasos centímetros de la suya, haciendo esfuerzos por oírlo. La delicada Kirlia, al verme llorar, me abrazó y me arrastró en dirección al café, intentando consolarme, y diciendo que todo iba a estar bien. Me dejé llevar, pero giré la cabeza en dirección a mis amigos: El Pokémon lucha alzó sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo a dos de mis amigos, mientras un Electabuzz y un Magmar se ocuparon de los demás, y el grupo se los llevó en dirección a una estancia con forma de Blissey, que supuse sería el hospital. Sin embargo, no pude ver más: unas puertas se cerraron detrás de mí, y una alegre melodía invadió el ambiente.

—No te preocupes querida, nuestros amigos estarán bien —me tranquilizó la chica: ella también se veía alterada, pero intentaba disimularlo. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre, cielo?

—Me llamo Bonnie —respondí, siempre fiel a las advertencias de mi hermano. —Y tú debes ser Misty. Paul nos ha hablado de ti. Al mencionar su nombre, percibí cómo la mano que apoyaba sobre mis hombros se sacudía ligeramente y me apretaba con fuerza.

—Estás en lo correcto —afirmó con voz temblorosa. —No te haré revivir lo que has pasado en esta última hora, así que sólo siéntate en una de las mesas y relájate. Te prepararé una bebida: pareces ilesa, así que un trago caliente debería bastar para ti. No te preocupes —añadió, al intentar replicarle —, la casa invita.

La cafetería era cálida y agradable: si bien carecía de ventanas, el techo de cristal era suficiente para iluminar el lugar. Numerosas mesas se repartían por todo el lugar, y en vez de sillas, una especie de nidos de paja servían como lugar donde sentarse. En la parte derecha del mono-ambiente se encontraba la barra, donde un par de siniestros Pokémon tomaban sus bebidas, y en la izquierda, en un pequeño escenario de madera, se encontraba el origen de la melodía. Una pequeña, delicada y elegante Meloetta cantaba con pasión, mientras su audiencia la miraba anonadada: mucha gente se paraba de vez en cuando y depositaba unas brillantes monedas de oro en una bolsa de cuero, que tenía un cartel con la insignia "Propinas" pegada delante. Deseé tener un par de esas monedas en mi poder para obsequiarle a la artista: su voz era increíble, y su canto llegaba al corazón. No supe si pasaron diez minutos o diez horas, cuando otra voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. MIsty había regresado, y traía consigo una especie de bol con un líquido amarillento espeso.

—Espero que te guste: es un zumo de baya Uvav: si bien es amarilla, su sabor es exactamente igual al de las uvas, suave y dulce, aunque con un ligero sabor ácido al final. Tiene una pizca de Perasi, para calentar el cuerpo. ¿Estás disfrutando la música? —añadió mirando a la cantante. —Al parecer hoy se levantó de buen humor, tiene a todos como estúpidos viéndola.

Le agradecí, y ella se sentó al lado mío. Estuvimos en silencio un pequeño rato, que interrumpió al mostrarme un brillante objeto. Tenía forma de disco, y era de color plateado. La amable chica me explicó que se trataba de una Máquina Técnica: unos artefactos bastante extraños, que poseían la capacidad de ampliar tus habilidades de combate. Ésta en especial era "Cola de Acero", y pretendía sortearla en la tómbola que organizaría hoy.

— ¿Quisieras ayudarme con el sorteo? —me preguntó con una sonrisa que me esforcé por devolverle. —Si me ayudas, puede que la dueña te dé una doble chance de ganar —agregó, guiñándome un ojo.

No pude negarme: había hecho bastante por mí, y quería devolverle el favor. Además, sería una buena forma de distraerme por lo sucedido. La acompañé a la barra, y observé cómo hacía sonar una campanilla, que interrumpió a la Meloetta y sacó a todos los Pokémon del café de una especie de trance.

—Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a otra semana en la isla Skylight. Como bien saben, cada semana otorgamos un fantástico premio a nuestros adorables clientes, y cómo no, ¡esta no será una excepción! —exclamó la Kirlia, y unos cuantos silbidos se oyeron. —Para la gente nueva que no sepa las reglas, es muy simple: colóquense en una fila, y digan su nombre. Mi ayudante y yo nos encargaremos de anotarlos, y sólo podrán participar una vez. El premio de hoy es… ¡Esta misteriosa Máquina Técnica, que permite aprender Cola de Hierro, un poderoso ataque tipo Acero! Por favor, no se empujen —se quejó, pues al ver el premio, numerosos Pokémon se habían levantado apresuradamente para participar.

La cafetería fue un pandemónium durante la próxima hora: una enorme y curva fila de Pokémon altos, bajos, gordos, flacos, pequeños y grandes se empujaba para un lado y para otro con el fin de participar. Misty se paró delante de la fila, y cerró los ojos: me explicó por lo bajo que sus poderes psíquicos eran capaces de detectar posibles engaños, y de esa forma descubriría a cualquiera que quisiera participar dos veces, o disfrazarse de otro Pokémon. Me entregó un bolígrafo, y me encargó la tarea de escribir cada nombre. Como me di cuenta muy tarde, mis brazos eran sólo unas pequeñas alas a ambos costados de mi cuerpo, por lo que la única opción era usar mi pico. Era incómodo, lento y molesto, por lo que decidí probar otra cosa. Me paré encima de la barra, y comencé a escribir con una pata: los músculos que rodeaban mi pierna se sentían exactamente igual que una mano, aunque con sólo cuatro dedos. Comencé a escribir velozmente, y poco a poco la fila fue disminuyendo. Félix, Giselle, Gray, Benny, Marie, Ralph, Jessica… la lista era infinita. Y entonces, en un momento determinado, la Kirlia interrumpió:

—Zoey —dijo una voz de mujer. Estaba tan atareada con los nombres, que ni levanté la vista para verla.

—Lo siento, no puedes participar —dijo Misty, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Misty, soy yo, Zoey. ¿Me vas a dejar participar, o debo mostrar mi verdadera forma? —se trataba de Meloetta, y parecía sumamente molesta.

—Preferiría que así lo hicieras. Además, todo el pueblo sabe que eras tú la que cantaba. Tienes una voz maravillosa, no sé por qué tienes que esconderte bajo otro Pokémon —halagó la Kirlia, abriendo un ojo y esbozando una sonrisa.

— ¡Muy bien! —replicó la tal Zoey, ofendida. La cantante dio una voltereta en el aire, y un destello con los colores del arcoíris dejó entrever a un pequeño zorro grisáceo, de ojos azules y con mechones rojizos. Se trataba de una Zorua, y su habilidad Ilusión le permitía transformarse en quien quisiera. — ¿Ya estás contenta?

—Muy contenta —le respondió Misty, y se dirigió hacia mí. Ponle dos boletas, Bonnie. Es una buena amiga.

Luego de aproximadamente una hora, el último nombre fue escrito. Un Pachirisu, que parecía diminuto visto desde la barra dijo su nombre y salió corriendo en cuatro patas, en dirección a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Con ayuda de Misty, colocamos todas las boletas en la urna, y la agitamos un poco, ante la mirada expectante de docenas y docenas de Pokémon: parecía que toda la Aldea estuviera allí. El silencio podía cortarse con un cuchillo, mientras la Kirlia sacaba un pequeño trozo de papel, y me lo entregó, para que lo lea en voz alta. Sin embargo, antes se dirigió a los participantes.

—Como siempre, sé que habrá un par de listos que se harán pasar por el ganador. Si descubro que están mintiendo, mi Psíquico los mandará a volar por la puerta de entrada, y eso no les va a gustar para nada. Así que no pierdan el tiempo: esto es un juego justo. Adelante, Bonnie —dijo en voz baja, dándome ánimos.

—El ganador es… —comencé a decir, mientras desdoblaba con cuidado el papel: cuando lo leí, no podía dar crédito a mis ojos: ¿Serena? No, eso era imposible, simplemente había leído mal. Tomé aire y exclamé: — ¡Selena!

Escuché un festejo salir de una de las mesas del fondo, que fue opacado por muchos quejidos de decepción. Yo también me encontraba igual: sin duda ese artefacto hubiera sido valioso para nuestro equipo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacerse. Misty comenzó a aplaudir, y el resto del café la imitó, mientras una pequeña Fennekin se acercaba a la barra, y se dejaba analizar por la Kirlia. Una vez le dio el visto bueno, se la entregué.

— ¡Felicitaciones, Selena, por ser la ganadora de esa fantástica Cola de Hierro! —exclamó la dueña, bajo los aplausos frustrados del resto del café. Yo que tú la utilizaría ahora, no queremos que nadie te la robe.

—Oh, muchísimas gracias, pero me temo que no puedo aprender este movimiento —explicó la Fennekin, con una sonrisa. —Sólo participé para darle más posibilidades a mi amigo. ¡Match, ven aquí! —exclamó, y unos segundos después un Pikachu apareció entre la multitud. Curiosamente, llevaba una gorra de color rojo ladeada entre sus largas orejas. —Esto es para ti.

El Pikachu se colocó la Máquina Técnica en la frente, y ésta se iluminó un momento, para luego desvanecerse. Match probó su nuevo ataque, dando una voltereta y golpeando con fuerza el suelo de madera, que hizo temblar la cafetería entera. Ante los gritos de escándalo de Misty, y la ovación de muchos de sus amigos, tanto el Pikachu, la Fennekin y un puñado más de Pokémon salieron de la cafetería, gritando y festejando.

—Vamos, no te pongas así, Bonnie. —dijo la Kirlia, al ver mi cara de decepción. _Recuerda que a veces, no conseguir lo que quieres puede llevar a un maravilloso golpe de suerte_ —citó, y señaló la entrada, donde un Absol, un Eevee, un Riolu, un Vulpix y un Pidgeotto, entraban, envueltos en vendas pero sanos, para reencontrarse conmigo.

* * *

 **Recuerden siempre dejar un comentario al salir, una crítica (mala o buena) siempre es bien recibida y ayuda un montón. ¡Muchas gracias!**


	14. Arco I (3): Soledad

_**ARCO I, PARTE 3...**_

 _ **SOLEDAD**_

* * *

 _ **Serena**_

Las heridas de mi cabeza, por debajo de aquellas limpias y esterilizadas vendas con las que nos habían curado aquellas Audino, me ardían como nunca. Incluso el más mínimo movimiento me mareaba y desorientaba, y necesitaba a alguien que me guiara todo el tiempo. Afortunadamente, Ash estaba a mi lado. Me encontré bastante sorprendida con su actitud. Me hablaba en voz baja amablemente, reacomodaba mis vendas y me preguntaba continuamente si me encontraba mejor. No me quejaba en absoluto: si ser una princesa en apuros era la clave para que se fijara en mí, podía ser la misma Cenicienta. Sentados en unos bancos en la blanca e inmaculada antesala de piedra caliza del hospital, discutíamos nuestros siguientes pasos, junto con Gary, que se encontraba sentado en dirección a la ventana próxima, con la mirada perdida en el anaranjado atardecer. Más allá, Dawn y Paul cuchicheaban en voz baja. Súbitamente, ambos se dieron vuelta y nos encararon.

—Supongo... que les debemos una sincera disculpa por lo sucedido esta mañana —comenzó Dawn.

—Si les hace sentir mejor, recibí un mensaje de Misty—continuó Paul. —"La chica Torchic que llegó con ustedes está conmigo. Un poco asustada, pero a salvo. La retendré aquí hasta que lleguen. Espero que estén bien." —citó en voz baja.

A mi lado, sentí como el Riolu apretaba una de mis patas con fuerza. Me había olvidado completamente de Bonnie, aunque me alegré al oír que se encontraba a salvo. Ante la iniciativa de Ash de ir inmediatamente, la voz lúgubre del Pidgeotto intervino: debíamos esperar el alta de las Audino, de otra forma el Machoke de la entrada no nos dejaría pasar: no lo culpábamos, sin embargo: lo hacía por la propia seguridad de los pacientes, es decir nosotros mismos.

— ¿Al menos puedes enviarle un mensaje de vuelta a tu amiga? —intervine, con el objetivo de tranquilizar a mi amigo.

—Eso es imposible: no soy un Pokémon psíquico, no tengo idea de cómo enviar de vuelta ese tipo de mensajes —Paul soltó una carcajada por lo bajo —e incluso aunque tuviéramos nuestros teléfonos, ¿tú crees que las pantallas táctiles detectarían estas garras?

—Pero Dawn sí tiene poderes psíquicos —intervino Ash con un dejo de desesperación en su voz —en aquel combate en la playa, estabas haciendo volar a Bonnie con tu mente.

—Ése no es el caso, mi querido amigo —dijo la Vulpix con una mirada de ternura en sus ojos negruzcos; noté una punzada de celos que calmé apoyando mi dolorida cabeza en el cuerpo del Riolu, quien me pasó un brazo por los hombros. —Verás, no sólo basta con saber un ataque psíquico. La línea evolutiva de Misty, es decir Ralts, Kirlia y Gardevoir, poseen una extraña habilidad llamada Telépata, que les permite comunicarse sin necesidad de palabras. Creo que escuché a una Lopunny en el gremio mencionar que su amiga también posee esa habilidad, pero es sumamente extraña.

—No te preocupes —añadió el Pidgeotto con firmeza —Skylight es segura. Nadie jamás se atrevería a atacar la aldea sede del Gremio de Exploración.

—Supongo que ya es muy tarde para anotarse, ¿verdad? —comentó Gary con pesar. Los vendajes de tela alrededor de su cuello lo apretaban con fuerza, dándole una imagen un tanto extraña.

—Me temo que sí —replicó Dawn, viendo con un poco de impresión como su amigo se arrancaba con el pico restos de su plumaje chamuscado en la parte superior del ala izquierda. —Da igual. Les prometimos que pasarían la noche en nuestra casa, y así será.

Una figura entró en la sala: tenía anatomía humana, pero era regordeta, rosada y con grandes orejas: una bata blanca cubría su cuerpo recubierto de suave pelaje: se trataba de una de las Audino que nos había tratado. Luego de una rápida inspección, nos entregó una pequeña caja dorada con elementos para primeros auxilios, que según ella todos deberíamos tener una, y nos dejó ir.

—Y bien, Paul, ¿Dónde está el café? —preguntó Ash sin rodeos, una vez volvimos a respirar el fresco y reconfortante aire de la isla.

—Por el camino principal, en dirección Oeste —indicó éste apuntando hacia el Sol, que desprendía un aura anaranjada.

La aldea parecía un enorme patio para niños. Las estructuras con forma de Pokémon parecían casi cómicas, y el panorama de criaturas de aspecto amistoso entrenando aquí y allá sólo favorecía a la imagen. Sin embargo, no tuve mucho tiempo para apreciar el paisaje, pues un gran escándalo se estaba formando afuera de una casucha... con forma de Kirlia.

— ¿Qué demonios será todo ese revuelo? —pregunté, sin la más mínima intención de acercarme: ya habíamos tenido suficientes incidentes por un día, lo único que quería ver era una buena cama y una ducha de agua caliente.

—Nada interesante —replicó Paul, observando desde las alturas. —Al parecer un Pikachu está haciendo una demostración de su Cola de Hierro y Electrobola. Sin embargo, no puedo negar que se ve genial —admitió, aunque no se detuvo.

Y no mentía. Entre el montón de Pokémon que se apelotonaban para ver el espectáculo, podía verse una magnífica bola luminosa de color amarillo eléctrico ascender y descender, como si alguien la estuviera lanzando continuamente al aire. Nos quedamos embobados viéndola durante unos segundos, hasta que alguien nos llamó: era Dawn, que nos gritaba desde la puerta de la cafetería para que entremos.

— ¡Gracias al cielo, no puedo creer que estén bien! —nos saludó emocionada Bonnie, con los ojos cristalinos. Al abalanzarse sobre mí, el dolor en mi cabeza aumentó intensamente, como si se me hubiese partido por la mitad.

—Su amiga me ha sido de gran ayuda esta tarde —nos interrumpió Misty, la Kirlia, mientras tiraba un montón de papeles a la basura. —A modo de agradecimiento, ¿Por qué no se quedan a cenar aquí? Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerles a ustedes dos —añadió, mirando a Paul y a Dawn con sus ojos color rojo sangre.

La comida estaba sencillamente deliciosa; allí fue donde me enteré de que, a pesar de tener aspecto de animales carnívoros, como zorros, lobos y aves rapaces, todos los Pokémon siguen una dieta herbívora: el principal alimento de la isla eran las bayas. Como Misty nos enseñó, existen unas cincuenta variedades diferentes, y se cree que hay muchas más sin descubrir. Además, poseen propiedades curativas, como acelerar la regeneración de las heridas, combatir quemaduras y envenenamientos e incluso restaurar energía, de una manera similar a las bebidas energizantes de nuestro mundo.

—Pero basta de hablar de tonterías —dijo la Kirlia, depositando con fuerza un plato en la mesa donde nos habíamos reunido los siete. — ¿Van a decirme de una vez que les pasó? Llegaron a la aldea apenas conscientes, bañados de sangre y con quemaduras y heridas en todo el cuerpo. ¡Y tú apareces convertido en un Pidgeotto! No es que no me guste que hayas alcanzado tu segunda forma —añadió rápidamente, acicalándose con nerviosidad los cabellos esmeraldas —, pero ni siquiera sabía que Auranova te había entregado una Superball a ti también.

—Pues sí —interrumpió Dawn, antes de que Paul hablara. —Por norma general, se debe entregar un prototipo avanzado a los integrantes del Gremio, con el objetivo de garantizar la seguridad de la isla.

—Pero eso significa que... —comencé a decir, atando cabos —... ¿Nosotros también podremos cambiar de forma? —según lo que había dicho Gary acerca de la genética de los Eevee, eso me abría un abanico de posibilidades.

—Así es, pero para eso deberán esperar a la próxima semana —intervino Dawn, quien no parecía de buen humor. —Y además, tanto tú como yo, seguimos necesitando piedras evolutivas.

— ¡Pero yo no tendré ningún problema! —exclamó Bonnie, extasiada. —Seré un Combusken, y podré tumbar a patadas a cualquiera que se me acerque. ¡Y por fin tendré brazos!

—Muy bien, hermanita —lo interrumpió el Riolu. —Ya nos has demostrado lo mucho que sabes de ti misma y tu nueva forma. ¿Serías tan amable de predecir el futuro a los demás? —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Serás un Lucario —le siguió la corriente Bonnie, con voz mística y los ojos cerrados. Podrás lanzar esferas del color de tu aura a distancia, y tu tipo Acero te dará cobertura ante muchos tipos elementales, pero te hará vulnerable a otros. —Respiró profundamente, y continuó —En cuanto a ti, Serena, tendrás una difícil decisión por delante. ¿Agua, Fuego, Eléctrico; Siniestro o Psíquico? ¿Hielo o Planta; Hada, tal vez? Está todo al alcance de tu mano, y depende de ti elegir.

—Parece que todos tendrán una maldita evolución a excepción de mí —le cortó Gary, con pesar y un poco de rabia contenida. La inesperada queja agarró de improvisto a la Torchic, que calló y dejó tras de sí un silencio un tanto incómodo.

—Bah, no te preocupes por eso, querido —lo consoló Misty rompiendo el hielo, con tono maternal. —Con el entrenamiento adecuado, y siendo un tipo Siniestro, podrás igualar en combate a quien quieras.

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando, súbitamente, una extraña figura metálica, con imanes por todas partes, irrumpió en el local tumbando la puerta. Parecía levitar magnéticamente, y tenía tres ojos, blancos y redondos, que giraban frenéticamente en busca de un objetivo. Luego de unos segundos, el trío enfocó nuestra mesa: lo último que nos faltaba era un cachivache asesino volador.

— ¡ATENCIÓN, ATENCION! —vociferó el Pokémon, con un eco metálico que me destrozaba los tímpanos. —SE BUSCA A LOS AGENTES #016 y #037. POR FAVOR, AGENTES REPORTARSE INMEDIATAMENTE EN EL GREMIO DE EXPLORACIÓN —Sin esperar una respuesta, la criatura regresó al exterior, haciendo caso omiso de los balbuceos y quejas de Misty.

— ¡Esos somos nosotros! —exclamó Paul, con un poco de temor. —Quizás nos estén buscando por lo de esta mañana. Deberíamos ir lo antes posible.

— ¡Espera! —A pesar de que el estruendo había sido como un trueno en mi cabeza, mi Anticipación me mantenía alerta y con las neuronas funcionando al máximo. —Dijeron que podríamos pasar la noche en su casa. ¿Qué tal si se demoran, o los retienen allí? No quiero dormir en la calle...

Como respuesta, Dawn se sacó un collar muy bien disimulado entre su pelaje rojizo: del extremo pendía una roca con extraños símbolos grabados. Sin decir una palabra, la lanzó sobre la mesa. Al examinarla más detenidamente, me di cuenta que en una de las caras tenía una serie de muescas: sin duda aquel peñasco encastraba en algún lado, como si de una llave se tratara.

—Te los encargo, Misty —dijo la Vulpix saliendo apresuradamente del local, al mismo tiempo que me acomodaba con dificultad el collar entre mi bufanda de pelo blanco, escondiéndola.

— ¿Tú has visto el estado en el que ese estúpido cacharro ha dejado mi café? —le gritó la Kirlia, con voz estridente. —Lo siento, pero si quieren que los acompañe, van a tener que esperar un buen rato.

—Oh, eso tiene fácil solución —una voz seductora salió de las sombras, precedida por un diminuto zorro de pelaje negro y rojizo, con una bolsa de cuero atada a modo de bandolera. Se trataba de un Zorua, según Bonnie me comentó más tarde. —Yo los llevaré, si no les molesta.

* * *

 ** _Ash_**

— ¿Zoey? —la mirada de Paul expresaba de todo menos alegría al verla. Ésta pasaba frenéticamente de la Zorua a la Kirlia, la cual agradecía su oportuna intromisión.

—Mi querida amiga, me estarías salvando la vida —contestó Misty con alivio, y se dirigió al resto del grupo. —Ella es Zoey, la encargada de los espectáculos que da la cafetería cada día. Es una magnífica cantante, pero tiene un poco de pánico escénico. Por eso le gusta disfrazarse antes de subir al escenario. Por cierto —añadió, un poco confusa, mirando al Pidgeotto — ¿De dónde la conoces, Paul?

—Somos… conocidos, eso es. —respondió abochornado el chico, sin dar muchos detalles. Sin embargo, al parecer Misty captó algo más en el mensaje que ninguno más hizo, ya que su cara cambió a un aspecto mucho más serio en cuestión de segundos. El pequeño momento de tensión fue roto por los gritos de Dawn, que lo llamaban desde afuera.

Luego de saludar a la Kirlia, que parecía atontada y un poco desconcertada, salimos al exterior, donde ya era de noche. El negruzco cielo salpicado de estrellas y con la Luna decorando la imagen resplandecía sobre nuestras cabezas, mientras seguíamos con dificultad a aquella Zorua, que se deslizaba por las sombras en dirección Sur, como si de una asesina se tratase.

— ¿A qué se refería Paul con "conocidos"? —preguntó por lo bajo Serena más tarde, con una mirada de picardía en sus ojos.

—La vida como Libertadora es un poco solitaria —respondió sin rodeos Zoey, mientras pasábamos una choza con la forma de aquella extraña criatura imantada. —Tú, por ejemplo, tienes a tus amigos aquí, y con eso te basta. Sin embargo, yo siempre he estado sola, tanto en la Isla como en la Mansión. Y después de tanto tiempo en soledad, entrenando, combatiendo y sobreviviendo, créeme, una siente el impulso de satisfacer sus necesidades… ya saben, de vez en cuando. ¿Quieren un consejo? —Añadió luego de una pausa, mirándonos sorpresivamente, y bajando la voz para que mi hermana y Gary no la oigan —las suites del tercer piso son las mejores.

No pude resistir el soltar una carcajada ante el extraño rumbo que había tomado la conversación, mientras observaba como las palabras hacían efecto en mi amiga, la cual se puso roja como un tomate inmediatamente. Sin embargo, para el momento en que quiso balbucear algo, un paisaje increíble se abrió ante nuestros ojos. Habíamos llegado a una especie de precipicio con forma triangular, el cual se encontraba libre de vegetación y en el que se podía ver el océano en todo su esplendor y una gran parte de la costa, metros más abajo. Ahora comprendía cómo era posible que Paul observara a aquel Lapras cada mañana; las vistas eran impresionantes.

—Debes cuidar más tus pertenencias, amiga mía —dijo de improviso la Zorua, dirigiéndose a Serena pero mirándome enigmáticamente a mí a través de esos ojos celestes penetrantes suyos. —De lo contrario, cualquier zorrita te lo podría… ¡robar! —en un ágil movimiento, la chica dejó al descubierto un objeto que llevaba al cuello: se trataba de la piedra que Dawn nos había entregado, aquella que Serena se había colocado en frente de todos.

— ¿En qué momento…? —comencé a decir, pero me interrumpí al ver al ágil Pokémon colocar la piedra-llave en una pequeña e imperceptible marca en el suelo, el cual comenzó a temblar.

El sismo se detuvo tan rápido como comenzó, y entre la pequeña nube de polvo que alzó, alcancé a distinguir una simple y ordinaria rampa de madera y tierra apisonada, que descendía abruptamente y la cual se camuflaba perfectamente con el borde del precipicio en el cual nos encontrábamos parados. Siguiendo los pasos de Zoey, que reía entre dientes mientras le devolvía la piedra a Serena, entramos en el hogar de Paul y Dawn. Era un mono ambiente espacioso, en el cual sólo había dos camas improvisadas con paja y ramitas, además de una pequeña mesa de madera y un jarrón con unas bellas y perfumadas rosas. Sin embargo, a un costado podía verse mucho más de estos materiales amontonados: parecía que si queríamos dormir, deberíamos fabricarnos nuestras propias literas.

—Me quedaría toda la noche a hablar con ustedes —comentó con ironía la Zorua, ascendiendo nuevamente en dirección al exterior —pero tengo una bolsa de monedas que pide a gritos ser gastada. ¡Nos veremos mañana, supongo! —saludó, y su diminuta forma desapareció ante la rampa, que ascendió sola al cabo de un rato, como si estuviera automatizada.

Tardamos aproximadamente una hora en preparar nuestras literas tamaño Pokémon. Si bien yo me las arreglaba sin problemas con mi andar bípedo, los demás no tenían tanta suerte. Bonnie no podía llevar más que un par de ramas en el pico y las garras, y me preocupaba sobreesforzar a Serena, que no estaba del todo recuperada y se tambaleaba cada vez que cargaba con demasiado peso; en cuanto a Gary, fue capaz de armar una cama para él solo antes que todos: había utilizado su hoz para cortar bastante material, facilitándonos el trabajo a los demás. Mientras trabajábamos, no paraba de acribillar a preguntas a mi hermana, que respondía con gusto.

— ¿Un pingüino azulado, con manchas blancas? —pregunté, intentando hacer memoria de las criaturas que había visto pasar.

—Sin duda era un Piplup, quizás incluso un Prinplup —respondió rápidamente.

— ¿Un cervatillo de color rosado y aspecto inocente?

—Debe de haber sido un Deerling, aunque no estoy segura. Los Deerling cambian de color según la estación.

— ¿Un gato grisáceo, con la cola en forma de resorte?

—Eso era un Glameow. No te gustará ver su evolución.

Me detuve, sintiendo nuevamente aquel extraño dolor punzante en el ojo izquierdo. Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas este día, y mi cerebro no captaría más información. Le propuse a Bonnie continuar con las clases mañana; ella me lo agradeció, desplomándose en su cama y durmiéndose casi inmediatamente. Cerré los ojos, intentando calmar el dolor, y escuchando sin prestar atención la desenfadada conversación acerca de tipos elementales que Gary y Serena mantenían, sin embargo los catres eran tan cálidos y confortables…

Desperté sobresaltado, en medio de la noche. Todos dormían apaciblemente. Podían oírse unos grillos, comunes y corrientes de nuestro mundo, en el exterior. A través de mis ojos entrecerrados, busqué el origen de mi despertar. La portezuela se había abierto, y por ella ingresaron Dawn y Paul, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, pero fue difícil ya que se encontraban en una acalorada discusión.

—…sólo pienso que no debiste haberte dejado llevar de esa manera —la voz de la Vulpix parecía furiosa.

— ¡Me la encontré llorando desconsoladamente en los pasillos del tercer piso el Sábado, mientras todos estaban de fiesta! —respondió el Pidgeotto, igual de enojado que ella. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

— ¡Controlar tus impulsos masculinos y no acostarte con una completa desconocida que conociste esa misma noche, por ejemplo! —de repente la chica se calmó un poco, y reprimió una risa. —Parece que mi estúpido amigo no resultó ser tan estúpido después de todo, la verdad…

—No te pases de la raya, Dee-Dee —el chico suspiró, apesadumbrado, mientras Dawn le lanzaba una mirada asesina —Sólo recordar la mirada que me echó Misty antes de salir del café es castigo suficiente para mí. No sé cómo demonios voy a volver a mirarla sin que se me caiga la cara de vergüenza.

— La pobre y mimada doncella Misty, seguro se morirá de celos esta noche —se mofó ella con maldad. —No te preocupes, se le pasará, igual que a todo el mundo. Además, es ella la que nunca se ha animado a romper el hielo en su relación: tú siempre has estado allí, y lo único que ha hecho ha sido ignorarte y desplazarte a su "zona de amigos". ¡Que le den!

Dawn se desplomó sobre su catre, cubriéndose el cuerpo con sus numerosas colas, sin embargo pude observar, antes de que el sueño me venciera nuevamente, como Paul se quedaba un largo rato despierto, observando la Luna a través de un ventanal decorado con gigantescas piedras que asemejaban la dentadura de un tiburón, con los ojos cristalinos y una mirada inexpresiva, absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

 **Recuerden siempre dejar un comentario al salir, una crítica (mala o buena) siempre es bien recibida y ayuda un montón. ¡Muchas gracias!**


	15. Arco I (4): Declaraciones

**_ARCO I, PARTE 4..._**

 ** _...DECLARACIONES_**

* * *

 ** _Gary_**

— ¡Arriba todo el mundo!— Una voz potente como un ladrido, retumbó estruendosamente contra las paredes, produciendo un fuerte eco.

Reaccioné tan instintivamente al sentir la luz del Sol, que traté de cubrirme la cabeza con unas inexistentes sábanas. Sin embargo, como recordé demasiado tarde, la estructura cuadrúpeda de los Absol no está diseñada para poder alcanzar la cabeza fácilmente con las patas delanteras, por lo que lo único que logré fue caerme de mi rudimentaria, aunque cómoda cama que yo mismo había hecho anoche. Al escuchar las carcajadas de Bonnie, recordé inmediatamente dónde estábamos.

Me enderecé con dificultad, y le lancé una mirada asesina a la Torchic, que ni siquiera alcanzó a percibir: estaba demasiado ocupada partiéndose de risa en su lecho, aún sin levantarse. Mirando a mi alrededor, me di cuenta que el origen de los gritos había sido Dawn, quien se encontraba en un rincón arrancándose con los dientes las vendas que tenía a la altura de las costillas.

— Deberías hacer lo mismo, me comentó de pasada, sin saludarme siquiera: parecía muy ajetreada— Y puedes coger un par de bayas Oran de la mesa: las trajo Paul hace una hora, así que están frescas.

Usando mi hoz como cuchilla, corté habilidosamente los remiendos en mi cuello; me sorprendí al ver mi pelaje blanco esparcirse parejamente, sin ninguna herida visible. Al parecer las Audino tenían razón: las heridas de los Pokémon sanaban mucho más rápido y mejor que las heridas humanas.

— ¿Dónde están los demás?— le pregunté a la Vulpix, mientras me comía una de aquellas azuladas bayas de un bocado. Sólo estábamos nosotros tres en el risco: los otros debían de estar fuera ya.

—Paul voló a la aldea hace un buen rato, pero no tengo idea de qué está haciendo. —respondió Dawn, restándole importancia. —En cuanto a Ash y a su amiga, bajaron a darse un baño a la playa. Los hubiera acompañado, pero sabes que a los tipo Fuego no nos hace mucha gracia el agua. Ahora que lo pienso, —añadió bajando un poco la voz, y lanzándome una mirada cómplice— sabes si ellos son algo más que... ¿amigos?

Estaba a punto de responderle que no tenía la más mínima idea, cuando Bonnie se nos acercó, sacudiéndose las plumas con emoción: sus ojos negros brillaban como cuentas y parecían sonreírnos de algún modo.

— ¿Hoy iremos al Poké-Gremio, verdad Dawn?— preguntó con excitación.

No tenía idea de dónde había sacado ese ridículo título para el lugar al que estábamos por ir, pero no me molestaba. De hecho, casi nada de lo que esa chica hiciera me molestaba. Su optimismo y energía eran contagiosos, casi adictivos. Hubiera sido divertido haber tenido una hermana como ella en mi vida: envidiaba un poco a Ash por eso; pero pensándolo nuevamente, eso acarrearía una tonelada de responsabilidades: cuidar de una chica hiperactiva de doce años no parecía un trabajo fácil, y menos si la chica en cuestión escupe fuego y vive en una peligrosa isla llena de Pokémon.

— ¡Bonnie a Gary, Bonnie a Gary!— bromeó la Torchic, desde la rampa de entrada. Parpadeé un par de veces, saliendo de mis propios pensamientos— Estamos por irnos. ¿Piensas venir?

— Lo siento, estaba muy ocupado explorando el espacio exterior— le respondí siguiéndole el juego— ¿Quieres subirte a mi cabeza? Así iremos más rápido— ofrecí, inclinándome para que subiera.

Terminé mi última baya Oran mientras Bonnie se acomodaba, y nos pusimos en marcha hacia el Gremio de Exploración, de una vez por todas. Al salir al brillante exterior, y antes de que Dawn liderara el paso, pude observar como echaba una rápida y ansiosa mirada hacia la playa. A pesar de que no era una persona cotilla, en ese momento hubiera dado incluso hasta mi hoz por poder leer, aunque sea durante un segundo, la mente de la Vulpix. Ojalá me hubiera tocado un Medicham...

* * *

 ** _Serena_**

— ¿Y bien?— le grité a Ash, que se encontraba flotando tranquilamente sobre el agua.

Al escucharme, éste giró la cabeza instintivamente, logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y se hundiera, tragando una gran cantidad de agua. Unos segundos después reapareció, tosiendo mientras se acercaba a la costa, en la que me encontraba tendida, estirada para que el Sol secara más rápidamente mi abundante pelaje. Esperé a que dejara de toser, antes de continuar.

— ¿Piensas contarme que hay entre tú y Dawn?— al preguntarle, observé como los ojos de mi amigo se abrían de par en par por la sorpresa— Y no me vengas con el cuento de los viejos amigos— añadí rápidamente— Esos guiños disimulados del otro lado de la mesa, esa forma de tratarse: "Querido Ash, querido amigo". Incluso anoche estabas mirándola como atontado mientras todos dormíamos.

—Es... algo que prefiero guardarme —respondió cortante, mirando cabizbajo las olas que se arremolinaban bajo sus pies— No te lo tomes a mal, Serena. No quiero agobiarte con mis problemas.

No iba a rendirme fácilmente. Esperé sentada pacientemente sobre mis cuartos traseros a que el Riolu se desplomara sobre la arena y cerrara los ojos; acto seguido me levanté, junté un poco de agua en la boca y la lancé hacia arriba, en forma de brisa. Al principio era bastante agradable, pero luego de unos minutos comenzaba a ser molesto.

— ¡Basta, Serena!— exclamó el chico, enfadado, luego de diez minutos continuos lanzándole agua: a pesar de estar bajo los rayos del Sol, no se había secado en absoluto— Te propongo algo: si me ganas en una batalla uno contra uno aquí, en la bahía, te contaré todo. Si te venzo, sin embargo, tienes prohibido hacerme cualquier tipo de preguntas relacionadas con mi vida durante un buen tiempo. Lo tomas o lo dejas, ¿qué dices?

Solté una carcajada, sólo para darme cuenta que hablaba completamente en serio. Era una buena oportunidad para entrenar, y parecía improbable que mi amigo, por más que fuera de tipo Lucha y tuviera la ventaja (según lo que me había enseñado Gary), lograra ocasionarme más heridas que las que había sufrido ayer.

— Está bien, hagámoslo— respondí mientras dibujaba círculos en la arena con una de mis patas delanteras; súbitamente, una gran idea cruzó por mi cabeza— Pero con una condición: quiero comenzar de espaldas al agua.

— No me importa tener el Sol de frente, de todas formas sólo necesito un golpe— respondió Ash, y comenzó a alejarse, despedazando y arrojando a su paso las húmedas vendas que rodeaban su pecho, allí donde el ataque de Joya de Luz de una de las Persian había impactado; como respuesta, me retiré las mías con facilidad. Tener ambos ojos libres definitivamente me iba a ayudar.

— ¿Estás lista?— me preguntó, desde la lejanía. Tenía un aspecto bastante feroz, pero yo ya tenía un plan preparado.

— Cuando quieras, Chico Misterioso— le respondí mordazmente, ocasionando que corriera velozmente hacia mí. La batalla había comenzado.

Pude observar a Ash acercarse con furia, mientras sus puños se envolvían en un aura azulada. Esperé tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados, esperando que mi Anticipación me advirtiera, y ésta no falló. Una pequeña descarga eléctrica me indicó el momento exacto para saltar, dando una voltereta hacia atrás, (que atribuí a mis numerosas clases de gimnasia rítmica) evitando completamente a mi amigo y oponente, quien terminó de bruces en el agua, farfullando y escupiendo arena.

Ésa era la primera parte. Me acerqué rápidamente a él, sólo para enfurecerlo, y logré alejarlo del agua cual toro embravecido. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que me tuvo a su alcance, elevé una barrera de energía que me protegió de su ataque; usé la fuerza de retroceso para girar sobre mi eje y lanzar una gran cantidad de arena sobre el rostro húmedo de Ash, cegándolo. Éste intentó en vano limpiarse con unas patas igual de húmedas y cubiertas de arena, sólo empeorando la situación.

— ¡Déjate de trucos, Serena! —exclamó enfadado el Riolu. A pesar de que podía oír la dirección en la que se encontraba el agua, mis molestas barreras de Protección y mis continuas Embestidas le impedían concentrarse— ¡Pelea como un hombre!

— No eres un as con las frases para hacer enfadar a tu oponente, Ash— comenté sarcásticamente, mientras embestía una vez más al Riolu, que parecía cada vez más desorientado— ¡Parece que el "hombre peleador" no es capaz de aguantar las astutas estrategias de una mujer!

No era una mujer feminista ni nada por el estilo, pero sabía que a mi amigo le molestaban muchísimo esa clase de chicas, y eso le impediría aún más concentrarse. Luego de unos cinco minutos lanzando puños al aire, y convertido en una masa de arena y pelo producto de numerosas caídas, Ash finalmente admitió la derrota.

— Perdona por ese truco sucio— me disculpé más tarde, mientras lo guiaba a tropezones hacia las cálidas aguas, en las que se zambulló sin pensárselo dos veces— Pero era la única forma de vencerte. Tú fuiste el de la idea de combatir.

— No te culpo por intentarlo— replicó, saliendo del agua agotado, pero sin ninguna herida— ¿Parece que tengo que cumplir mi promesa, verdad?— dijo, sentándose sobre la arena con cierto malhumor.

— Escucho con atención— dije sonriente, acurrucándome a su lado y utilizando mi bufanda de pelo como toalla para secarle. Este se limitó a abrazarme con un solo brazo, mirando al océano con pesar, y comenzó a relatar su historia:

— Cuando Bonnie y yo éramos pequeños, solíamos vivir en la zona Norte de Auranova, en la periferia de la ciudad. Como entenderás, allí no había más que un puñado de casas residenciales, un par de escuelas y hospitales, y alguno que otro almacén general. Básicamente vivíamos allí debido a que era un lugar tranquilo y seguro, donde unos niños como nosotros podían crecer felices. Sin embargo, tener una casa grande, y un jardín aún mayor no era gratis, y nuestros padres debían trabajar muchas horas para pagar el elevado precio de alquiler de ese lugar.

— Sigo sin ver que tiene esto que ver con Dawn...— dije con ansiedad, pero el joven hizo caso omiso de mi interrupción.

— Ahora bien, de joven era una especie de niño hiperactivo, como lo es Bonnie ahora: no soportaba estar encerrado, desobedecía a mis padres, y me metía continuamente en problemas. Mis padres jamás me hubieran dejado a cargo de mi hermana, y es por eso que recurrieron a la educada y madura hija de sus vecinos: Dawn. Si bien al principio nos llevábamos terriblemente mal, peleábamos a cada rato, y apenas si nos podíamos ver a la cara, descubrí con el tiempo que los opuestos se atraen, y esa bonita niña de pelo azul, de tan sólo dos años menor que yo, terminó siendo algo más que mi amiga.

A pesar de que seguía a mi lado, mientras más hablaba sobre su pasado, peor me sentía. Quise callarlo, pero no se me ocurría ninguna excusa convincente. Eso explicaba muchas cosas: ¡Dawn era su exnovia! ¿Qué posibilidades tendría yo contra ella, la joven que había logrado lo que yo jamás me había animado a hacer, incluso antes que yo siquiera lo hubiera conocido? Aunque, pensándolo nuevamente, era yo la que se encontraba junto a él, abrazados mirando el amanecer, no ella— ¿Qué sucedió entonces? —pregunté, con la voz entrecortada.

— Mi abuelo murió, y nos dejó como herencia el departamento en el que él vivía. El mismo departamento en el que has estado con nosotros estos últimos tiempos. Como ya había dicho, éramos sólo unos niños; mantuvimos nuestro noviazgo en secreto, y temíamos lo que nuestros padres pudieran decir si se enteraban. Es por eso que, cuando tuvimos que mudarnos de hogar decidí terminar nuestra relación por las buenas: como había visto en un dibujo animado, partí un objeto en dos, y nos quedamos una parte cada uno, con la esperanza de reconocernos en un futuro gracias a ello. Aún la aprecio mucho, y jamás pensé que volvería a encontrarla, luego de tantos años.

— ¿Es ese colgante que llevas a siempre, verdad?— recordé súbitamente, mientras la imagen de un extraño amuleto roto en el cuello de mi amigo, que nunca se sacaba, se formaba en mi mente.

Él se limitó a asentir, y al hacerlo sentí como los ojos se me llenaban lentamente de lágrimas. Había sido una completa estúpida todo este tiempo. ¿Por qué nunca le dije nada? ¿Por qué siempre fui tan cobarde de contarle mis sentimientos? ¿Qué tan difícil hubiera sido robarle un beso en una de las tantas noches que estuvimos tan cerca uno del otro, y a la vez tan lejos? La impotencia me hacía hervir la sangre, y ésta se agolpaba en mi cabeza, impidiéndome pensar. Ya era demasiado tarde para confesarlo todo: estaba a una milésima de segundo de huir de allí, cuando el chico habló de nuevo.

— Pero entonces, apareciste tú, Serena...

La frase quedó flotando en el aire, mientras mi cerebro se llenaba por completo con una sensación de sorpresa e incredulidad. Al mirarlo a los ojos, éste simplemente sonreía, con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

— Conocerte fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en la vida— me confesó— Mucho más que haber conocido a Dawn. Desde que te conocí, cuando todavía íbamos a la secundaria, no me has mostrado nada más que tu alegría y tu amistad, y luego de esa horrible noche en la que nuestros amigos... desaparecieron, fuiste mi apoyo y soporte emocional para no caer en la locura. Siempre has estado ahí para mí, Serena, y estoy en deuda contigo por eso. Si en un futuro hay algo que necesites, lo que sea, recuerda que siempre pued...

Había escuchado lo que necesitaba oír. La montaña rusa de emociones había sido demasiado intensa, y ahora se encontraba fuera de control. Estaba harta de esperar, harta de ser cobarde. Embestí con fuerza el cuerpo de Ash, que cayó sobre la arena, desconcertado, mientras me lanzaba encima de él, con su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía. Podía sentir su respiración agitada, su aliento embriagador a bayas frescas, libre de ese apestoso olor a tabaco, y sus ojos contraerse mientras realizaba lo que estaba por suceder.

— Sólo un beso. Sólo eso necesito— susurré.

No me importaban aquellas extrañas formas de Pokémon. No me importaba que estuviera cubierto de pelo de pies a cabeza. En el fondo, sabía realmente quién era: aquel joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verde oscuro, aquel con el que tantas veces había soñado compartir este momento. Me acerqué aún más a su cuerpo, casi rozando sus labios con los míos, cuando de repente...

— No lo hagas— la voz de Ash me dejó helada. Me quedé inmóvil por un segundo, momento crucial que aprovechó para quitarme de encima suyo violentamente y ponerse de pie a toda velocidad.

— ¡Qué mierdas sucede contigo!— grité desde el suelo, fuera de mis casillas. ¿Acaso disfrutas jugando con mis sentimientos? ¿Te divierte verme sufrir, mientras me cuentas como sigues enamorado de esa estúpida peliazul?

— ¡Has sido tú quien me ha forzado a que te lo cuente, no yo!— respondió el chico, elevando la voz—Siempre te he dicho que odio contar las cosas de mi vida privada. ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Para evitar situaciones como ésta!

— ¡Tú has sabido todo este tiempo lo que sentía por ti, y siempre me has ignorado! —lo acusé, sintiendo como la vena en mi sien derecha latía con furia. —En un principio pensaba que eras simplemente idiota, ¡Pero veo que sólo te preocupas por ti mismo y tus sentimientos, sin importar los de los demás!

— No es eso, Serena— respondió intentando bajar la voz, un poco abochornado— Es sólo que... que...

— Es sólo que... ¿¡QUÉ!? Lárgalo de una vez, ya no puedes cagarla aún más— exclamé, completamente fuera de mí.

— ¡TENGO MIEDO DE PERDERTE! —soltó el chico, cediendo a la presión. Luego de respirar agitadamente un par de veces, confesó, casi susurrando. —Toda la gente que conozco, ya sean amigos o familiares, están desaparecidos. Actualmente, las únicas personas que me quedan son Bonnie y tú. No quiero llevar nuestra relación a algo más. Ambos sabemos lo que se siente perder a alguien querido, y tú estás en un riesgo constante, siempre a mi lado, mientras los Militantes nos buscan por todos lados. No soportaría verte desaparecer para luego despertarme cada día, acostarme cada noche, sin saber si la chica que amo sigue viva o no. No podría soportarlo.

Estaba por responder, pero el impacto de sus palabras cerró mi boca de golpe. Podía notar la desesperación en su voz, el atisbo de locura en sus pupilas. Era un pensamiento tan noble, pero a la vez tan doloroso… tan hiriente. Se produjo un largo silencio, sólo roto por el entrechocar de las olas, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Él se limitó a quedarse parado, sin decir nada.

—Deberíamos ir al Gremio de Exploración. —comenté finalmente en voz baja, girándome en dirección a la Aldea. No estaba de humor para más discusiones. Ni siquiera me creía capaz de articular una sola palabra más sin romper en llanto como una niña pequeña.

Noté al chico suspirar a mis espaldas, mientras trataba de decirme algo. Sin embargo yo ya me encontraba lejos, trepando ágilmente la camuflada subida que ascendía hasta el risco, mientras mi silencioso llanto humedecía los calurosos y desgastados escalones de piedra labrada a mis pies. Pero mis lágrimas no eran de tristeza: sino de dolor, de impotencia. A pesar de todo este tiempo juntos, nuestra relación era imposible, y seguiría siendo imposible mientras ambos estuviéramos en peligro. Todo por culpa de una broma, una inconsciente y estúpida sarta de desvaríos de unos jóvenes alcoholizados que los Militantes habían malinterpretado, y nuestra vida se había ido a la mierda. Sin embargo, pensé con una chispa de esperanza, no todo había sido en vano. Finalmente ambos sabíamos lo que sentía el uno por el otro.

Ash se había adelantado. Sabía de antemano lo que debía hacer… lo que _debíamos_ hacer. A pesar de que era un plan ambicioso, peligroso y a simple vista imposible, no estábamos solos en esto. Cientos de personas estaban de nuestro lado, aportando su grano de arena para cumplir el plan último de Cynthia: acabar con la Secta de Edén. Para ser felices juntos, la Secta debía caer: si cortábamos la cabeza de la serpiente, el cuerpo moriría. Era la única forma de acabar con esa asquerosa organización de asesinos y secuestradores. Por eso estábamos en esta isla, arriesgando nuestras vidas. Éste era el momento: debíamos dejar de escondernos, porque finalmente...

 _Habíamos encontrado algo por qué pelear._

* * *

 **Recuerden siempre dejar un comentario al salir, una crítica (mala o buena) siempre es bien recibida y ayuda un montón. ¡Muchas gracias!**


	16. Arco I (5): Entrevista

_**ARCO I, PARTE 5...**_

 _ **...ENTREVISTA**_

* * *

 _ **Dawn**_

El camino hacia el Gremio era largo y tedioso; éste ascendía de manera tosca y serpentina durante un largo tramo cubierto de vegetación, hasta llegar a una alta colina, desde la que podían verse las cercanías de la aldea. Cuando nos encontrábamos ya cerca de la cima, y comenzaba a sentir un pequeño escozor en mis patas almohadilladas de Vulpix, escuché una voz dirigirse a mí, desde un árbol cercano.

— Ya era hora de que aparecieran— me saludó Paul, con su malhumor habitual— Estaba pensando que se habían quedado dormidos.

Observé a mi amigo revolotear desde la rama en la que estaba posado hacia nosotros; sus patas se dirigieron inicialmente hacia mí, sin embargo cambió de rumbo repentinamente y aterrizó en el suelo. De seguro el mismo pensamiento cruzó nuestra mente: con su nuevo tamaño, de seguro me aplastaría si intentaba posarse en mi cabeza, así que lo mejor para ambos era que se quedara en tierra firme.

— ¿Han probado las bayas Oran que les dejé?— preguntó el chico, mirando inquisitivamente a Gary y a Bonnie, que movieron la cabeza afirmativamente— Espero que las hayan disfrutado; se las compré a Misty, y me costaron un ojo de la cara— se quejó, y me lanzó una mirada de tristeza: al parecer las cosas entre ellos no se iban a solucionar tan rápido como creía.

—Pues sí, estaban deliciosas— comentó Bonnie con emoción, mirando hacia la puerta de entrada del Gremio— Y bien, ¿Qué estamos esperando?— agregó, al ver que no nos movíamos de nuestro sitio.

— A tu hermano y a su amiga, chica pollo— respondió Paul amigablemente, aunque con un poco de exasperación— Solo espero que lleguen antes de que sea de noche.

No tuvimos que esperar demasiado. Tan solo un par de minutos pasaron en los que Gary y Bonnie se quedaron observando atontados la enorme estructura con forma de cabeza de Roserade, sumamente detallada e incluso con sus rosas ondeando al aire; y el Pidgeotto aprovechó para contarme sus intentos sin éxito de reconciliarse con Misty, antes de que viera asomarse por el borde de la colina una figura pequeña y blanca como la nieve.

Se la veía sumamente seria y determinada, como si estuviera a punto de rendir un examen importante. Me sorprendió que al saludarla sólo recibiera una mirada asesina, que me indicó que cerrara la boca; no parecía estar de humor, así que la dejé estar. Por detrás de ella y cabizbajo venía Ash, sin embargo noté como sonreía y su mirada se iluminaba al verme: a pesar de los años, su actitud no había cambiado en absoluto...

* * *

 ** _Serena_**

— Te lo devuelvo, ya no lo necesito— dije con furia, lanzándole a Dawn a toda velocidad el collar con la llave de su casa; éste le acertó de lleno entre los ojos, sin ninguna posibilidad de interceptarlo.

La piedra cayó al suelo, haciendo un tintineo que dio inicio, como si de una campana se tratase, a un silencio incómodo que duró unos segundos. Podía notar a todos fulminándome con la mirada, mientras avanzaba sin detenerme hacia la puerta de entrada del Gremio.

— Serena, ¿pasa algo malo?— preguntó Bonnie, preocupada.

Si bien no tenía pensado responderle, tampoco podría haberlo hecho de haber querido, pues apenas posé una de mis patas en una rejilla que se encontraba justo delante de la puerta, una poderosa voz gritó desde la misma, produciendo un fuerte eco ensordecedor.

— ¡Intruso, intruso!— gritó con fuerza— ¡La huella es de Eevee, la huella es de Eevee!— se produjo una corta pausa, y luego continuó— No tenemos a ningún Eevee registrado como Explorador. ¡Lo siento, no puedes pasar!

— ¿Pero qué caraj...?— comencé a decir, pero el Pidgeotto ya se había adelantado. Posó una garra en la rejilla, y depositó una pequeña placa en el suelo, a su lado.

— Buenos días, Paul— dijo la voz, luego de repetir el procedimiento— Umm... ¿Está Dawn contigo?— preguntó, con un dejo de emoción en la voz.

— Así es, ella y cuatro invitados más— respondió cortantemente. ¿Piensas abrirnos la maldita puerta o no?

Luego de unos segundos, las portezuelas de madera se abrieron con un sonoro traqueteo, dejando a la vista un Pokémon, similar a un topo y con una expresión bonachona; se trataba de un Drillbur. Mientras el vigía nos registraba y escribía con habilidad, mojando la punta de una de sus garras en un pequeño tintero, me dediqué a observar con atención el Gremio en su interior. Era un lugar bastante grande y en esos momentos se encontraba casi vacío; no había más que un par de Pokémon sentados sobre sus cuartos traseros, debatiendo sobre cuál sería su próximo destino. Colgado en una de las paredes, descansaba un letrero informativo con descripciones de la construcción y sus áreas. En este momento nos encontrábamos en el quinto piso, el cual simplemente decía "Recepción".

Una vez el guardia terminó con su trabajo, seguimos los pasos de Paul hacia una escalera en forma de caracol que descendía ampliamente, dando una vista panorámica de los pisos inferiores. Atravesamos la cuarta planta, que se parecía enormemente al hospital de las Audino, sólo que más pequeño. En cuanto a la tercera planta, ésta parecía una mezcla entre una oficina de correos y una central de policía: había sobres y cartas por doquier, un gigantesco mapa de la aldea y sus alrededores, y una serie de carteles con Pokémon de aspecto feroz miraban desde las paredes a un numeroso conjunto de Pokémon que iban de aquí a allá, sumamente ocupados con su tarea.

— ¿Cómo es posible que sigamos teniendo luz del Sol estando dos pisos bajo tierra?— preguntó Bonnie. Tenía razón; a pesar de estar bajo tierra, el área se encontraba cálida e iluminada.

—El Gremio fue construido en el borde de un risco— respondió Dawn, señalando una de las ventanas que daba a la playa— Debo admitir que fue una idea fantástica: en vez de construir hacia arriba, decidieron hacerlo hacia abajo. Aquí está el resultado.

La tranquilidad llegó a nosotros cuando descendimos por la escalera y atravesamos el segundo piso. Un salón de usos múltiples, de un tamaño considerablemente mayor a las otras plantas, se abrió ante nuestros ojos. Consistía de tres áreas principales: un mini bar, de aspecto similar a la cafetería de Misty, pero mucho más pequeño; una zona de descanso, con catres hechos de los mismos materiales con los que habíamos preparado nuestras camas la noche anterior; y finalmente, ocupando la mayor parte de la planta, una zona de entrenamiento, con el suelo cubierto de arena, muñecos y bolsas para golpear, y una enorme esfera negra, que colgaba del techo en medio de la sala y brillaba siniestramente.

— Eso es un catalizador— respondió el Pidgeotto, adelantándose a mi pregunta. Es un artefacto de Auranova que permite absorber cualquier tipo elemental, como electricidad, concentraciones de energía, e incluso el fuego. Es muy útil para gente como Dawn, ya que pueden practicar aquí, sin miedo a incendiar toda la isla.

— ¿Concentraciones de energía?— preguntó Gary en voz baja, extrañado.

— Cualquier tipo de ataque elemental a distancia.

El chico nos explicó que los Pokémon poseen ataques físicos y especiales. Aquel catalizador era capaz de nulificar cualquier tipo de ataque especial, entre los que se encontraban las esferas, como la Electrobola y la Auraesfera; los pulsos, como el Pulso Dragón y el Pulso Oscuro; y finalmente los rayos, como el Rayo Hielo, el Rayo Solar e incluso un ataque legalmente prohibido en la isla por su poder destructivo, el Hiperrayo.

— Hemos llegado. No queremos que los rechacen, así que necesito que se comporten— susurró la Vulpix, lanzándome una especial mirada de advertencia— Limítense a responder lo que se les pregunta, y déjennos hablar a nosotros.

Las escaleras finalizaban en un pasillo amplio y despejado, en el que sólo había una sencilla puerta de madera. Adelantándose con velocidad, Dawn llegó a la puerta antes que nosotros, y llamó emitiendo un extraño y conocido ritmo: un golpe, pausa; cuatro golpes rápidos, una pausa más larga, y luego dos golpes más. Se trataba de la señal que Ash hacía, allí en su departamento ahora reducido a cenizas, para indicarle a Bonnie que éramos nosotros, y nos abriera la puerta. Parecía que hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez que habíamos estado allí: habían pasado tantas cosas desde entonces...

—Adelante— respondió una voz dulce y profunda, del otro lado de la puerta.

La sala de la Jefe del Gremio de Exploración era bella, amplia e iluminada. Un enorme ventanal, desde el que podía verse la playa, cubría la mayor parte de la pared, de forma semicircular, y creaba una agradable, fresca y poderosa corriente de aire con olor a mar al abrir la puerta. Sobre el borde de la ventana, con su vestido de hojas ondeando al viento, y mirando melancólicamente hacia el exterior, se encontraba el Pokémon que habíamos visto esculpido en la entrada del Gremio: un Roserade. Sin embargo, no estaba sola. Sentado sobre un ornamentado escritorio, y con unos anteojos que dejaban entrever una mirada adulta, estricta y severa, un Pokémon con aspecto de ardilla, y un pelaje castaño con partes blancas, conversaba con desenfado con la Roserade.

— ¡Es un Emolga Shiny!— susurró Bonnie, con la voz ahogada.

— ¡#016 y #037, qué sorpresa verlos de nuevo!— exclamó el Emolga. A pesar de que era la primera vez que lo oía, detecté inmediatamente el sarcasmo en su voz— Creí que después de lo que había sucedido ayer, intentarían pasar lo más desapercibidos posible; sin embargo aquí están de vuelta— bajando la voz, añadió— Esto solo me deja dos puntos de vista. O son muy valientes, o son realmente estúpidos.

Observé como Paul bajaba la cabeza, un poco avergonzado, y Dawn daba un paso hacia atrás, con una mueca de rabia y los ojos ardiendo como dos verdaderas llamas. Sabiendo inmediatamente que esto no iba como esperaban, me adelanté con seguridad y dije en voz alta:

—Queremos unirnos al Gremio de Exploración— el Emolga me miró con los ojos como platos, claramente sorprendido— Nosotros cuatro.

—No estamos aceptando nuevos miembros en este momento— dijo con sequedad, y bajó la vista a una larga montaña de papeles abrochados que tenía bajo sus narices— #016, #037, acompáñenlos la salida.

Sabiendo que no había absolutamente nada que hacer, Dawn se encaminó furiosa en dirección a la puerta. Sin embargo, en ese exacto momento, la Roserade que había estado mirando el exterior absorta en sus pensamientos, se dignó a mirarnos. Noté como sus ojos se abrían de par en par al fijarse en mí, para luego agrandarse aún más al enfocarse en Gary.

— ¡Esperen!— exclamó, saltando del alféizar de la ventana con una agilidad sorprendente. Al darse cuenta de su propia reacción, carraspeó y se acomodó su vestido, recuperando su aspecto misterioso— ¿Me permitirías tu nombre, Absol? —preguntó.

—Me llamo... Gary— respondió, luego de dudarlo un segundo. Pude observar una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de Ash; al fin y al cabo, mantener nuestra identidad oculta era lo primero frente a desconocidos.

Para mi sorpresa, la Roserade también sonrió.

—Cynthia me habló de ti, chico. Estaríamos encantados de que se unan a nuestro Gremio. Por cierto— añadió— Mi nombre es Alpha. Soy la Jefe del Gremio de Exploración, así como una de los ayudantes de élite de Cynthia.

— Lamento interrumpir— dijo el Emolga, levantándose apresuradamente— pero las reglas del Gremio dicen explícitamente que sólo podrán adherirse nuevos miembros el primer día hábil del mes, previa entrevista y selec...

—Luke, ¿Quién es la jefa aquí? —le preguntó Alpha, de malhumor.

—Usted, mi señora— respondió educadamente, aunque a regañadientes.

—Bien: entonces hazme un favor y entrégales la misión semanal a los agentes #016 y #037 aquí presentes.

El Emolga suspiró, y salió de la sala precedidos por Paul y Dawn, que nos miraron con preocupación antes de que la puerta se cerrara con un estruendo, producto de la corriente de aire que había ocasionado al abrirse.

—Lo que dice es verdad— admitió una vez nos encontramos en silencio, cerrando los ojos— No admitimos más que un par de equipos al mes, y éstos son seleccionados con cautela y minuciosidad, con el objetivo de crear un Gremio leal y fuerte. Sin embargo, siendo el sobrino de Cynthia noto un gran potencial en ti, y tu amiga Eevee es exageradamente única como para dejarla ir. Los admitiría sólo a ustedes dos, pero estoy segura que se negarían a no ser que acepte a sus otros dos amigos aquí presentes, y no voy a perder el tiempo viendo cómo tratan de convencerme.

Alcancé a divisar una sonrisa en el rostro de Alpha antes que nos diera la espalda, y se dirigiera a un baúl con decoraciones de oro y plata. Luego de rebuscar durante unos segundos, regresó con dos bolsas de cuero curtido y nos entregó una a mí, y una a Gary.

—Ahí dentro está su Placa de Exploración, un mapa de la isla, y su paga mensual, tres mil Poké. Es una generosa cantidad que les permitirá abastecerse adecuadamente para las misiones de búsqueda y reconocimiento, y alquilar un hogar para aquellas semanas en las que les sean asignadas tareas de rutina, como vigilar la aldea, encargarse de comunicaciones en el tercer piso, o simplemente patrullar los caminos; les recomiendo administrar muy bien su dinero, pues no recibirán nada más hasta el mes siguiente. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Yo tengo una pregunta— mencioné, con el objetivo de que la Roserade fijara su atención en mí. Era una pregunta seria, y llevaba ya un largo rato dándole vueltas en la cabeza— Todos ven en mí algo especial. Algo increíble; incluso tú lo has dicho. Sin embargo, lo único que yo he notado de especial es que mi pelaje plateado se ensucia con más facilidad que el pelo castaño de un Eevee normal. ¿Qué habilidad oculta poseen los Shinies, que nos hace tan importantes?

— ¿Acaso Cynthia no te lo ha mencionado?— se preguntó Alpha, mientras su secretario regresaba a la sala en la que nos encontrábamos— Llegas en el momento justo, Luke. Creo que él es el más adecuado para contártelo.

Repetí la pregunta, y el Emolga frunció el entrecejo. No parecía muy contento de hablar sobre el tema, así que lo explicó rápidamente.

—Los Shinies pueden regresar a sus anteriores etapas evolutivas. Es prácticamente inútil en Pokémon como yo, ya que Emolga no posee evolución ni preevolución. Sin embargo, para aquellos con múltiples evoluciones, como Kirlia, Poliwhirl, Snorunt o incluso Slowpoke, se convierte en una ventaja increíble en el campo de batalla.

—Ahora puedes imaginar que tan especial eres, ¿verdad?— comentó la Roserade, mientras sentía un rubor extenderse por mis mejillas— Un Eevee posee ocho evoluciones conocidas. Básicamente ningún Pokémon conseguirá tener una ventaja elemental contra ti.

— Sin embargo, no todo es color de rosas— la voz de Luke me sacó de mis pensamientos— Necesitas las condiciones adecuadas para evolucionar.

Acto seguido, el Emolga dio un salto, extendió sus alas y aprovechó la corriente para elevarse unos tres metros, y así terminar encima de un archivador, que abrió y comenzó a rebuscar. Luego de unos momentos, regresó con un largo papel enrollado sujeto entre sus patas, el cual extendió parcialmente sobre una mesa cercana.

En él había unos dibujos fantásticos de las evoluciones de Eevee, haciendo gala de movimientos completamente diferentes. En la parte superior, la única que Luke había desplegado, estaban retratados Jolteon, con un rayo cayendo sobre él; Flareon, envuelto en un remolino de llamas, y Vaporeon, expulsando un chorro de agua a presión de su boca. Inmediatamente debajo de ellos había tres piedras de formas extrañas que coincidían con los colores de los Pokémon, y una anotación en tinta, que citaba "Cueva Éxtasis".

— ¿Cueva Éxtasis?— leí, aguantando la risa— No sabía que a Auranova le gustaba darle nombres de drogas a sus ubicaciones.

— Ésa es precisamente la causa de su nombre, y no es ningún motivo de burla, niña— dijo el Emolga, con el ceño fruncido— La cueva posee filtraciones de un gas hilarante, que produce alucinaciones y una sensación falsa de seguridad y alegría, lo cual los dejaría prácticamente indefensos ante cualquier ataque.

Si bien entendía la preocupación por mantenernos alerta, no pude evitar sentir una punzada de ira. ¿Niña? ¿Acaso esa estúpida y prepotente ardilla voladora se creía que tenía diez años? Tuve que reprimir un impulso de indicarle que tanto Ash como yo éramos adultos plenamente capaces de pensar por nosotros mismos, pero se vería bastante inmaduro decirlo, así que opté por quedarme callada.

— Pues bien— dijo Alpha, la cual ojeó el papel como si ya lo hubiera leído cientos de veces— ¿Qué te parece que tu primera misión sea encontrar esas piedras? Por supuesto— añadió rápidamente al ver mi cara de preocupación— jamás te haría ir sola a ese lugar. Te acompañará Aaron, quien usualmente se encarga de buscar piedras en estas cuevas— Hizo una pausa, en la que miró a Ash inquisitivamente, y añadió— Tú también deberías ir. A lo mejor aprendas uno que otro truco de Aaron, y al fin y al cabo, un par de manos más no les vendrán mal.

La sonrisa maternal de Alpha se convirtió en una mirada de confusión al ver que seguíamos parados, sin saber muy bien qué decir. La verdad era que tanto Gary como Bonnie no habían recibido ninguna orden. Así se lo mencionaron a la Roserade, la cual dio un respingo que sobresaltó a todos.

—Ya me preguntaba por qué me miraban así. La verdad es que no tengo más misiones especiales de momento; las sorteamos todas ayer. Sin embargo— dijo antes de que los chicos pudieran protestar— pueden familiarizarse con el gremio. Serán los encargados de realizar el seguimiento de la misión de sus amigos en el área de comunicaciones, y tendrán acceso libre a la zona de entrenamiento, donde mejorarán sus técnicas de combate. ¿Qué les parece?

La Roserade interpretó su silencio como un sí, y nos echó rápidamente, aunque con educación, de su abarrotado despacho. Una vez fuera, comenzamos a redefinir nuestro plan de acción.

— Muy bien, esto es un paso dentro— dijo Ash, que parecía dispuesto a tomar las riendas de la situación— Serena y yo nos encargaremos de conseguir equipamiento en la Aldea. Seguramente Misty sabe dónde conseguirla, así que si nos necesitan, pregúntenle a ella.

— Nosotros nos quedaremos en Comunicaciones— respondió por su parte Gary— Lo ideal sería que nos integremos al grupo lo antes posible. Y no te preocupes. Bonnie estará conmigo siempre, no pasará nada.

— Una cosa más— agregó el chico, y echó una ojeada a la bolsa de cuero que llevaba encima— ¿Viviremos los cuatro juntos? Ya sé que actualmente tenemos dinero para alquilar dos hogares, pero no me molestaría que nos sobrara un poco para emergencias.

Mientras los demás lo debatían, la cabeza me daba vueltas. Tener dos hogares significaría... ¡Vivir a solas con Ash! Era muy probable que tengamos casas continuas, pero no me molestaría un poco de privacidad. Opté por la segunda opción; cuando me preguntaron el porqué, tenía la excusa perfecta.

—Trabajaremos en distintos equipos. Imagínense si uno tiene turnos de día, y otro de noche. Sería una molestia tener que hacer silencio todo el tiempo, para no despertarnos mutuamente. Incluso si tuviéramos trabajo, lo ideal sería tener un espacio personal sin distracciones.

— Pero...— la voz de Ash denotaba preocupación; obviamente no quería que chicos tan jóvenes vivieran solos.

—No te preocupes, nos esforzaremos en conseguir unas casas contiguas. Estoy convencida que Misty sabrá algo. Al fin y al cabo, podemos permitírnoslo.

Al resto del grupo no le pareció una idea tan mala, y así fue como nos separamos; Gary y Bonnie en dirección al área de comunicaciones, y Ash y yo de vuelta al exterior, de camino a la cafetería de Misty.

* * *

 **Recuerden siempre dejar un comentario al salir, una crítica (mala o buena) siempre es bien recibida y ayuda un montón. ¡Muchas gracias!**


	17. Arco I (6): Alianzas

_**ARCO I, PARTE 6...**_

 _ **ALIANZAS**_

* * *

 ** _Gary_**

El área de comunicaciones parecía incluso más abarrotado una vez nos adentramos en él. Tanto Bonnie como yo girábamos la cabeza en todas direcciones para observar que es lo que sucedía en ese torbellino de Pokémon, papeles volando y cables colgantes.

Al parecer, había dos clases de agentes. Unos se encontraban en una especie de escritorios con tres pantallas, sentados hablando cómodamente por unos auriculares. Era lo más similar a un centro de atención al cliente. Por otra parte, otros se encargaban del papelerío: llenaban formularios, delegaban memorándums y archivos en sus correspondientes escritorios, y actualizaban de vez en cuando información pegada sobre las paredes, debajo de las imágenes de los Pokémon delincuentes. Un par miraba el mapa de la isla con mucha concentración. Dos personajes que resultaban muy familiares...

— ¡Paul, Dawn!— gritó Bonnie, por entre el alboroto. Luego de cuchichearse algo rápidamente, fueron hacia donde estábamos. Tuve que aguantar la risa al ver a la Vulpix corretear como un cachorro contento.

— ¡Lo lograron, chicos!— exclamó la joven, sonriente— Estaba segura que la habíamos cagado. Nunca debimos entrar en ese despacho— mientras hablaba, la cara de Paul expresaba un profundo arrepentimiento— Casi les costamos la entrada al Gremio.

No me preocupé mucho, pues para mí, ellos no tenían la culpa. Bonnie pensaba lo mismo que yo, y así se lo dijo. La amabilidad de la niña logró que el Pidgeotto esbozara una sonrisa; con eso bastaba.

—Pensé que el secretario de Alpha les había dado una misión. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

A modo de respuesta, Dawn tomó un pergamino extendido de un escritorio cercano, y lo extendió sobre el suelo, para que lo leyéramos. Éste citaba: "Agentes #016 y #037, encargados de la patrulla de reconocimiento número catorce, camino Suroeste. Encargados de Comunicaciones, agentes #262 y (-)".

Repasé con un poco de duda el final del telegrama. ¿Por qué demonios tenían que utilizar esos números? Estaba a punto de preguntarlo, pero entonces recordé la bolsa de cuero. Rebuscando unos segundos, encontré dos chapas de identificación. Al parecer era el agente #359, y Bonnie la #255.

— ¿Un solo responsable de Comunicaciones?— preguntó Bonnie, al ver el espacio en blanco en el lugar en el que debería estar el acompañante del tal #262.

—El compañero de 262 sufrió un... accidente— dijo en voz baja Paul, bajando la cabeza. Falleció. Desde ese entonces, 262 siempre ha trabajado sola. Es una de nuestras mejores agentes; creo que Alpha nos la designó a propósito, luego del incidente con el Ambipom.

— ¿Por qué no la llamas por su nombre?— dijo Dawn, que parecía conmocionada por la historia— Odio que nos den números. Somos personas, no cosas. Su nombre es Leaf.

Sentí como si me dieran un puñetazo en el estómago. Por supuesto. Ella misma le había dicho a Cynthia que llegaría tarde a su sesión de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, pensándolo más fríamente era inevitable que tarde o temprano nos veríamos de vuelta; lo mejor es que sea temprano.

Paul se elevó unos cuantos metros por sobre las cabezas de la gente, y desde allí comenzó a vociferar, para que se escuchara en toda la sala.

— ¡Agente 262! ¡Agente 262! ¡Deja de jugar a las escondidas, es hora de...— la voz del Pidgeotto se interrumpió súbitamente.

Una figura negruzca, veloz como un rayo, salió desde el gentío en dirección al chico, que se encontraba con la guardia baja. Como un gato que caza un pájaro en medio del vuelo, aquel Pokémon sujetó con sus patas delanteras extendidas a Paul, y ambos se vinieron hacia abajo, donde estábamos nosotros. Sin embargo, cayó con gran elegancia, y depositó ileso al Pidgeotto, que se había quedado mudo de la impresión.

—Tienes que mejorar esos reflejos, Paul— dijo estirándose, con una sonrisa— Aunque pensándolo bien, después de volarle la tapa de los sesos a ese Ambipom, quizá no debería gastarte ese tipo de bromas.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras, Leaf?— preguntó Dawn con delicadeza— Parece que esta semana nos guardarás las espaldas. No puedo negar que voy a estar bastante tranquila sabiendo que nos estarás vigilando.

—En efecto, no tienen de qué preocuparse— respondió jovialmente, y nos echó una mirada de reojo— Ustedes deben de ser nuev...

Sin embargo, nunca terminó la frase. La chica había atado los cabos rápidamente: un par de Libertadores nuevos, y precisamente uno de ellos era Absol... Pude observar cómo sus ojos se abrían de par en par, y se mordía el labio inferior, preocupada. Al ver el repentino silencio en la chica, Dawn simplemente nos presentó.

—Ellos son nuevos en la isla. Se llaman Bonnie y Gary. Llegaron con un par de amigos más, pero no sé dónde se habrán metido.

—Oh— la Mightyena parecía sorprendida, y soltó una risa un poco forzada— Creo que te tomé por la persona equivocada. Qué más da; ya que son nuevos, no me molestaría darles un pequeño tour por el Gremio, si no les molesta.

No podía creer la suerte que había tenido. Primero, por aquel fantástico consejo de no decirle mi nombre a nadie. Segundo, porque tanto Dawn como Paul estaban fuera del despacho de Alpha cuando ésta mencionó que era el sobrino de Cynthia. Y tercero, porque Leaf no conocía el nombre de Bonnie, y la chica había sido lo suficientemente sensata como para no abrir la boca y meter la pata.

—Nos encantaría— le respondió rápidamente Bonnie, antes de que el silencio se hiciera muy largo— Dawn nos dijo que eres una de las mejores agentes de por aquí.

Mientras Leaf golpeaba amistosamente con una pata a Dawn, agradeciéndole, deduje las intenciones de mi amiga. Rechazar su proposición hubiera sido un tanto sospechoso; y por otra parte, Leaf jamás esperaría que la niña a la que había estado a punto de arrancarle la cabeza con su Mightyena, estaría haciéndole cumplidos dos días después.

—Muy bien, entonces esperen aquí— nos dijo Leaf. Desapareció rápidamente entre el desorden de gente, y regresó al cabo de unos minutos, con dos dispositivos en la boca. Parecían auriculares inalámbricos, y tenían distintos tamaños para ajustarse a las cabezas tanto de Dawn como de Paul. La chica también llevaba uno puesto.

—Ya saben cómo es esto— mencionó, mientras soltaba los audífonos. Esperó a que ambos se colocaran los suyos, y los probó— Chicos, ¿me escuchan bien? ¿Ningún ruido, ninguna interferencia? Fantástico. Prepárense adecuadamente, y nos veremos a eso de las seis en la entrada del Gremio.

—Disculpa, eh... ¿Leaf?— Bonnie no sabía muy bien como dirigirse a ella— No he visto ni un reloj desde que entramos en la isla. ¿Cómo sabes qué hora es, exactamente?

—Parece que no has prestado mucha atención, entonces— respondió simpáticamente— Hay unos cuantos relojes de Sol desperdigados aquí y allá por toda la isla, pero créeme, son bastante aburridos. La primera vez que lo vi, pensé que era un bebedero de agua.

No pude evitar el soltar una carcajada, que fue acompañada por la de los demás. Comenzaba a entender por qué la chica era tan popular en el colegio. Aunque un poco arrogante, era lista, elegante, ágil, simpática... y realmente besaba como los dioses. Sin embargo, cuando la chica me miró sonriente con sus ojos escarlata, lo recordé todo de golpe. El callejón. Los militantes. Aquella furiosa criatura saltando con las fauces abiertas, lista para arrancarle la cabeza a una niña de tan solo doce años, como si de una muñeca se tratase.

—Estás en las nubes, amigo.

La voz de Paul me devolvió a la realidad. Parpadeé un par de veces, intentando enfocar nuevamente los ojos. Todo el mundo me miraba, así que carraspeé un poco, y sonreí.

—Lo siento. No estoy acostumbrado a las multitudes— dije intentando parecer convincente— ¿Que decían?

—Leaf nos estaba a punto de llevar al área de contrabando— mencionó Bonnie, que parecía un poco preocupada.

—Nosotros nos iremos a dar una vuelta por la isla— mencionó Dawn— Cuídense, y no hagan líos. Recuerdo que la primera vez que estuve aquí prendí fuego un archivador de un estornudo. Aún me zumban los oídos del escándalo que se armó.

* * *

 ** _Ash_**

Caminábamos por el sendero principal de la Aldea, de camino a la cafetería de Misty. Sin embargo, no habíamos abierto la boca desde el momento en el que nos habíamos separado de Gary y mi hermana. Serena iba por delante, sin siquiera mirar para atrás. El sentimiento de culpa me producía un malestar en mi interior. Debería haber aclarado las cosas con ella hace mucho tiempo; no haber jugado con ella hasta forzarla a hacer algo estúpido. Tenía que pedirle disculpas.

—Serena, yo...

—No— Me sorprendió su velocidad de respuesta. Era como si hubiera estado esperando a que abriera la boca— No digas nada.

—Pero...

—No quiero más peleas.

—No voy a disc...

—Basta.

—Déjame hab...

— ¡BASTA!

La chica se había detenido, y finalmente se dio la vuelta. El retortijón en el estómago se volvió aún mas intenso. Allí estaba ella, pequeña y cabizbaja, mirándome con los ojos llenos de dolor y tristeza. Las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos azules para luego desaparecer entre su brillante y espeso pelaje plateado. No pude resistirlo más. Corrí los metros que nos separaban, la alcé entre mis brazos y la abracé con fuerza.

Estuvimos así durante un par de minutos que parecieron horas. Podía sentirla sollozar en mi hombro izquierdo, descargar el peso de sus sentimientos acumulados en mi hombro. Cerré los ojos y la abracé más fuerte: si no iba a escuchar mis disculpas, ésta sería mi manera de decir perdón.

— ¡Yo sabía que estaban juntos!— gritó súbitamente una voz a mis espaldas.

Desconcertado, me separé de Serena y me di la vuelta. Dawn venía corriendo despatarradamente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Unos cuantos metros más atrás lo seguía Paul, planeando tranquilamente.

— Santo cielo, otra vez no— Serena se adelantó a todos, y encaró a la Vulpix con voz aburrida— No, Dawn. No estamos juntos, y estamos hartos de que la gente nos lo diga a cada rato. Así que haznos el favor de dejar de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

— Oh— la sonrisa se le esfumó rápidamente, pero su alegría regresó casi de inmediato— Te entiendo perfectamente, Serena. Todo el mundo también piensa que Paul y yo haríamos una buena pareja— comentó riendo— pero nosotros somos más bien compañeros de armas, ¿Verdad, Paul?

— Definitivamente— respondió éste, inflando el pecho orgullosamente a su lado— Mientras nos cubramos las espaldas, nada en esta maldita isla nos podrá hacer frente.

La empatía y buen humor que despedía la Vulpix pareció calmar un poco a Serena. Acordamos ir juntos a la cafetería de Misty, mientras nos poníamos al tanto de las últimas novedades. Paul nos contó cómo se habían cruzado con Gary y Bonnie, y de la suerte de tener a una "agente de honor" como mentora durante su capacitación en el Gremio. Por nuestra parte, le explicamos con detalle nuestra misión de búsqueda de piedras evolutivas para Serena. Me sorprendió saber que ninguno de los dos tenía constancia de aquella extraña capacidad de los Shinies de evolucionar e involucionar a gusto. Tenía sentido: lo más probable es que ni siquiera hubiéramos sabido de su existencia de no ser por aquella onda expansiva que mandó a volar a Serena y a Cynthia por los aires.

Luego de unos cinco minutos, llegamos al café. Una rápida excusa de Paul nos indicó que no tenía ninguna intención de entrar en el local, por lo que entramos sólo Serena y yo. Dawn también se quedó afuera, haciéndole compañía. El lugar no estaba tan abarrotado como el día anterior, pero al parecer la hora del almuerzo había llamado a mucha gente a su interior. Ubicamos a Misty, atareadísima con los pedidos, danzando por entre las mesas y utilizando sus poderes psíquicos para llevar entre cuatro y cinco platos a la vez.

— Acabemos con esto— dijo la Eevee avanzando hacia donde ella encontraba.

Sólo me bastó sujetar su sedosa cola con una pata para detenerla. Interrumpirla de sus tareas seguramente ocasionaría que todos esos platos voladores a rebosar de comida terminen en el piso. Así se lo dije a Serena, quien propuso sentarnos en la barra de bebidas hasta que finalmente estuviera libre.

— Entonces, con respecto a lo nuestro...— empecé a decir con un poco de incomodidad; realmente quería zanjar todo este asunto para no tocarlo nunca más.

— Estamos igual que siempre— sentenció, sin embargo sus ojos brillantes me miraban con ternura — Con la diferencia que no tengo la duda constante de saber cómo son tus sentimientos hacia mí— se desperezó un poco, y cambió de tema— No aguanto las ganas de estar de vuelta en nuestro mundo para empezar a electrocutar Militantes con mi Jolteon.

— No me molestaría acompañarte un fin de semana de estos. Siempre y cuando no te maten a ti— la Kirlia había vuelto a por más platos, y nos saludó de pasada.

Su frase nos dejó un tanto confusos. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que un puñado de idiotas con pistolas pudieran vencer a ejércitos de Pokémon? Ya habíamos visto a algunos usar su mente para mover cosas; no me extrañaría que fueran capaces de frenar balas con la mente, como si de una película se tratase. Esperé a que Misty regresara para comentárselo.

— ¿Acaso no lo saben todavía? Fueron atacados por un grupo de ellos ayer mismo. El otro bando también está aquí. También tienen Pokémon, y muchos más de los que desearíamos.

Entre las numerosas idas y vueltas, la chica nos lo fue contando todo. Aquel teletransportador que habíamos utilizado para viajar a la isla era conocido como punto de extracción. Existe uno por cada base o asentamiento, y se encuentran desperdigados por toda Auranova. La mayoría se encontraba en lugares famosos, como el Museo Ferreyra, el Palacio de Justicia o la Catedral. Sin embargo, en estos últimos meses, varios asentamientos habían caído. Fueron tomados por los Militantes, quienes descubrieron la forma de utilizar los prototipos para su beneficio. Al encontrarse estos atados a sus dueños, no les quedó más remedio que matarlos.

—Perdimos muchísima gente el día que cayó el asentamiento en la Central de Policía de Auranova. Entre ellos se encontraba uno de los ayudantes de Cynthia, Delta. De vez en cuando utilizan su viejo Charizard para recordarnos de lo que son capaces.

Charizard... sí, recordaba ese Pokémon. Aquel viejo nos lo había mencionado, ¡Era el que había incendiado nuestro departamento! Me bastó una mirada cómplice con Sly para saber que ella estaba pensando en lo mismo que yo.

—Entonces básicamente nos estás diciendo que existen Militantes en la isla también, ¿verdad?— preguntó la chica.

—En efecto. Si el dueño de un prototipo fallece, éste queda libre para el uso del primero que se adueñe de él. Por eso existen tantos desaparecidos en Auranova. Los Militantes capturan personas aquí también, en la isla; los devuelven a nuestro mundo mediante sus propios puntos de extracción, y los asesinan, para luego quedarse con sus prototipos. Es horrible. Pero no hablemos más de esto. ¿Quieren tomar algo?

No nos quedamos mucho tiempo después de eso. Pedimos un par de licuados de baya Oran, que eran las únicas que conocíamos, y le pedimos consejo a Misty sobre donde conseguir alojamiento. Ella nos remitió a un tal Machamp. Su descripción encajaba con una especie de Pokémon de apariencia humana, con cuatro brazos y complexión atlética. Vivía cerca del hospital, así que no deberíamos tener demasiados problemas para encontrarlo. Le pagamos doce Pokés, y luego de darle las gracias, salimos al exterior, donde el Sol abrasador de la tarde nos cegó por completo.

* * *

 _ **Dawn**_

Mientras repasábamos por quinta vez consecutiva la lista de las cosas que nos harían falta para la patrulla de exploración, vimos salir a Ash y a Serena. Por sus caras deduje que habían encontrado la información que necesitaban.

— ¿Y bien?

— Casa Machamp, cerca del hospital. Supongo que ustedes conocen el camino— respondió Ash, y luego suspiró profundamente— Dios, realmente echo de menos mis cigarrillos.

— Si bien estoy en contra de que alguien sea tan imbécil como para depender de vicios como el alcohol y el tabaco— dijo Paul duramente, pero escondiendo una sonrisa— puedo ayudarte con eso. Sígueme.

Acto seguido alzó el vuelo, y detrás de él fue Ash, corriendo. No tenía muchas ganas de correr con semejante calor, así que dejé que se alejaran un poco. Sin embargo, sucedió algo que no esperaba: Serena comenzó a caminar a mi lado. Por sus expresiones, parecía estar en una especie de debate interno. No le presté mucha atención; al fin y al cabo, su compañía no era algo que me molestara.

—Quiero pedirte disculpas— dijo en voz baja, luego de un rato caminando en silencio. Nos guías a la ciudad, nos dejas dormir en tu casa, te esfuerzas para que consigamos un puesto en el Gremio, y lo único que hago es comportarme como una perra a cambio. Si hay algo que necesites, puedes pedírmelo.

El coraje que debería haber juntado para tragarse todo su orgullo y venir a disculparse fue tan grande que me dejó sin palabras. Estaba a punto de decirle que no necesitaba hacer nada, cuando un rayo de luz iluminó mi cabeza. ¡La piedra!

—La verdad, sí ando necesitada de un favor— dije con cautela. Aún no sabía si lo había dicho sólo por pura cortesía— Tú ya me has oído mencionarlo; los Vulpix necesitan una Piedra Fuego para evolucionar. ¿No te importaría recoger una de más para mí, en tu visita a la Cueva Éxtasis?

—Dalo por hecho. Y ahora veamos dónde rayos se metieron los chicos.

Dimos un par de vueltas alrededor, pero al parecer no estaban en ningún lugar cercano. Sin embargo creía tener una idea. En la parte sur de la Aldea existía un Smeargle que vendía varios tipos de hierbas medicinales. Si mi instinto no me fallaba, él sería el más indicado para encontrar aquello que buscaba Paul. Avanzamos por un par de callejones de tierra apisonada, no sin antes tomar un desvío para echar una ojeada rápida al hospital y a la casa Machamp, por si habían decidido parar allí. Al encontrar ambos lugares vacíos, decidimos seguir avanzando por intrincados caminos y senderos que empeoraban a medida que nos alejábamos del centro, como si de una ciudad se tratase.

— ¿Falta mucho? —preguntó la Eevee, agotada de dar tantas vueltas.

— Ya estamos cerca.

La verdad es que jamás había comprado nada de Smeargle, pero recordaba haber visto su ubicación marcada en un pequeño punto en el mapa del Gremio. Debíamos estar cerca. Dimos un par de giros más sin éxito, hasta que un grito inconfundible inundó el ambiente.

— ¿¡Qué te paguemos con QUÉ!?

¡Esa era la razón por la que no lo encontrábamos! Paul estaba en el alféizar de la ventana de la planta alta de un edificio, a unos quince metros de nosotros. A medida que más nos acercábamos, parecía cada vez más y más exasperado, a tal punto que cuando logramos llegar a donde él estaba, su voz era tan aguda que sólo la podrían escuchar los murciélagos. Subimos por las escaleras exteriores del balcón, y lo saludamos; allí también estaba Ash, que no parecía ni remotamente tan indignado como el Pidgeotto, sino más bien confuso.

Entre muchas respiraciones agitadas e intentos por tranquilizarse, Paul nos contó lo sucedido. Al parecer, en sus muchas visitas mañaneras a la cafetería de Misty, había escuchado una conversación sobre cómo este Smeargle había logrado preparar hierbas contra-adictivas. De la misma manera que los parches y chicles de nicotina, éstas conseguían refrenar el impulso adictivo de vicios como el alcohol, el tabaco, e incluso algunas drogas. El problema era el método de pago del Pokémon. En vez de dinero, éste solo aceptaba… movimientos.

— ¿Movimientos? — preguntó Serena, extrañada.

— Así es, _mon amie_ — respondió el Smeargle, con un fuerte acento francés— Verán, una de las maravillosas capacidades de este maravilloso Pokémon— dijo, señalándose a sí mismo— es la de copiar cualquier movimiento con sólo verlo. Su amigo Riolu aquí presente es capaz de crear Auraesferas. Sólo pido una demostración de sus capacidades, por una bolsa de _hojas de Lum_. Me parece un precio más que razonable.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que es nuevo en la isla, maldito bicho raro! ¿Cómo esperas que lo aprenda, de la nada? —dijo mi amigo, fuera de sí. Sin embargo, una voz profunda detuvo la discusión.

—Creo que tengo la solución.

Subiendo elegantemente las escaleras, y con un aspecto noble, un Lucario de ojos azul intenso, con una bufanda de seda a juego se acercó hacia nosotros. Inmediatamente supe que no era un Pokémon normal; era alguien poderoso. Mucho más poderoso de lo que pensaba.

— ¡ _Monsieur Lucario_! —el Smeargle parecía emocionado— si usted así lo desea, no me importaría que usted realizara el pago de nuestros amigos aquí presentes.

El Pokémon lo ignoró, y se dirigió lentamente hacia Ash, que retrocedió un poco. Era normal, pues aquel Lucario nos doblaba en altura a todos menos a Paul, que se encontraba sumamente alerta.

—Quiero que cierres tus ojos con fuerza, y levantes tu mano hábil.

El ambiente se mantuvo en silencio mientras Ash decidía si hacerle caso o no. Al ver que todos lo miraban, decidió hacerle caso. Alzó la pata izquierda, pero nada sucedió.

—Ahora necesito que pienses en algo importante. Algo que ocasione fuertes vibraciones en tu aura, tu espíritu. No importa si es una cosa, un recuerdo o una persona. No importa si es amor, odio o tristeza. Elige aquel que consideres más poderoso.

Mi mente comenzó a dar vueltas de la curiosidad, mientras imaginaba en qué podría estar pensando mi amigo. ¿Acaso sería en Serena? ¿O quizás en su hermana? ¿Y qué tal si era yo? No había ninguna forma de averiguarlo, sin embargo, mientras el chico seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la pata levantada, en completo silencio. Hubiera deseado que Misty estuviera aquí: la espera me estaba matando.

Lentamente, y observando con mucho cuidado, aquella especie de piedra en la palma del Riolu comenzó a brillar. El destello poco a poco fue tomando fuerza, hasta que se convirtió en un brillo cegador: sin embargo, observé claramente el momento en el que una viruta de color celeste salió de la piedra, girando sobre sí misma y formando una diminuta esfera, que fue agrandándose a una velocidad alarmante. Si seguía así, en cuestión de un minuto tendría el tamaño de la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos los seis.

—…Y ahora, ¡suéltala!

Ash abrió los ojos de golpe, y la Auraesfera salió despedida por el balcón, rozándole la cabeza a Paul, y se perdió en los cielos. El Smeargle comenzó a saltar, loco de la alegría. Le lanzó la bolsa de hojas para mascar a Ash, quien la atrapó en el aire, y se metió en la trastienda, gritando frases al aire como "una performance espléndida" y "aprendido del mismo maestro".

A pesar del escándalo que había armado, el Lucario seguía parado en su sitio, mirando fija y seriamente al Riolu, que le devolvía la mirada sin decir nada. Finalmente, el primero habló.

—Eso ha sido de lo más interesante. No me molestaría tener una plática un día de estos. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, Riolu?

—Ash— respondió escuetamente éste, luego de pensarlo por unos segundos. Al parecer el Lucario se percató de esto, pues entrecerró los ojos, y sus labios se crisparon un poco.

—Mi nombre es Aaron. Encantado de conocerte.

* * *

 **Recuerden siempre dejar un comentario al salir, una crítica (mala o buena) siempre es bien recibida y ayuda un montón. ¡Muchas gracias!**


	18. Arco I (7): Negocios

**_ARCO 1, PARTE 7…_**

 ** _…NEGOCIOS_**

* * *

 ** _Ash_**

Aquella criatura seguía observándome, fulminándome con sus ojos azules como si de rayos X se tratase. Era fantástico, había aprendido un movimiento nuevo, pero tampoco era la gran cosa. Sinceramente prefería los extrasensoriales de Dawn antes que andar lanzando bolitas luminosas por doquier.

— ¿Aaron? –preguntó Serena, extrañada. –Tú no eres…

Al escuchar su nombre nuevamente, mi cerebro reaccionó. ¡Por supuesto! Alpha había mencionado su nombre: era quien nos iba a guiar en nuestra búsqueda de las piedras evolutivas para Serena. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si era él, cuando súbitamente una voz retumbó en mi cabeza. Una voz que no venía de ningún lado en particular.

"No armen un escándalo. Nos vemos en el Gremio a las siete. Utilicen el Sol"

Sin duda, era la voz del Lucario, comunicándose a través de su mente, y no de sus palabras. En un destello de su bufanda de seda azulada, el Pokémon atravesó la ventana y desapareció en un suspiro.

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso? –preguntó Paul, completamente desconcertado.

— A mí ni me preguntes, no tenía ni idea que alguien tan fuerte viviera en la aldea –añadió Dawn, tumbándose sobre sus cuartos traseros. –Qué más da; lo importante es que tenemos tus hojas. ¿Ahora sí podemos ir a casa Machamp? Se nos está yendo el día en tonterías, y aún necesitamos equiparnos para las misiones de cada uno.

Nos pusimos en marcha, alejándonos de aquel extraño barrio, y volvimos al centro de la aldea. Sin embargo, en medio del camino, Serena me hizo señas para retrasarme un poco, y así hablar a solas. Dawn y Paul continuaron su rumbo, sin siquiera darse cuenta que nos separaban unos veinte metros.

— Tú también lo has oído, aquella estupidez del Sol. Dime que no estoy loca.

— Sin lugar a dudas –le respondí seriamente, y percibí una sonrisa de alivio en su cara— Sin embargo, ¿Por qué rayos no quería que lo reconocieran? A lo mejor trabaja en secreto. Quién sabe.

Serena se limitó a levantar los hombros, y correteó tranquilamente hacia donde se encontraban nuestros amigos, que se habían detenido y nos hacían señas desde lejos.

— ¿Qué demonios estaban cuchicheando allí atrás? –preguntó Paul.

—Nada –respondimos al unísono, y el Pidgeotto nos fulminó con la mirada. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, y juntos entramos a aquella casa de cemento sólido, que se parecía extrañamente a un búnker antibombas: cuadrado, seco, grisáceo y muy resistente.

* * *

 ** _Serena_**

— Bienvenidos a Casa Machamp, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

Aquella terrorífica figura de cuatro brazos se nos acercó amenazadoramente, sin embargo sólo me tomó unos segundos para darme cuenta que era completamente inofensivo. Por su apariencia, parecía que no había matado ni una mosca en su vida.

— Estamos buscando un par de viviendas –respondí inmediatamente, con confianza. –Una junto a la otra, de ser posible. Verás, somos nuevos en la isla.

— ¡Ooooh! –el Machamp parecía sumamente emocionado, y levantó sus brazos de alegría. – Recién llegados: déjenme explicarles las posibles oportunidades que el Gran Machamp tiene para ustedes…

Deseé nunca haberle dicho nada. Aquél Pokémon se pasó una hora completa entregándonos decenas y decenas de panfletos sobre distintas casas, informándonos de las numerosos tipos de viviendas, materiales, habitaciones, ubicaciones e incluso la posibilidad de construir nuestro propio hogar a base de una sencilla cuota semanal.

—¡Tan sólo mil cuatrocientos noventa y nueve Poké semanales, y podrás tener la casa de tus sueños! –gritó, como si de un comercial de tele compras se tratase. ¿Qué clase de enfermedad tenía la persona que había tomado la forma de ese Machamp?

Sabía que no íbamos a aguantarlo mucho tiempo más, y a pesar de su actitud bonachona, Paul finalmente perdió los estribos ante él.

—¿TE PUEDES CALLAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ? –el graznido del Pidgeotto retumbó en la habitación, provocando un eco que luego se transformó en un terrible silencio.

Paul se arrepintió rápidamente de sus palabras cuando recordó la inestabilidad mental de nuestro vendedor, acompañado del gigantesco tamaño que este tenía.

— Lo… siento mucho –dijo, con la voz temblorosa.

No podía creérmelo. ¡Estaba a punto de llorar! No quería pensar en el estruendo que ocasionarían los bramidos de semejante criatura en un lugar tan pequeño. Dawn actuó rápidamente, y se acercó a las piernas del Machamp, frotándose como si de un gato se tratase.

— Oh, no te pongas triste, chico –dijo Dawn, con voz maternal— Sólo queremos saber qué tienes en alquiler. Un piso compartido nos vendría fenomenal.

El enorme Pokémon se enjugó las lágrimas con dos de sus brazos, mientras con otros dos alzaba a Dawn y la abrazaba, como si fuera su osito de peluche. La Vulpix quería protestar, pero la fuerza con la que éste la tenía sujeta le impedía tomar el aire suficiente como para hablar.

— Tenemos una doble plaza libre cerca del Oeste de la Aldea. No es el lugar más lindo del mundo, pero es tranquilo y solitario. Y queda cerca del Gremio de Exploración.

Viendo como los ojos de Dawn comenzaban a brillar de una forma un tanto macabra, salté hacia donde el Pokémon la aplastaba, y le hice cosquillas con la cola: definitivamente no quería que Gary y Bonnie se quedaran sin lugar donde dormir. El efecto fue inmediato: el Machamp soltó una risotada, al mismo tiempo que soltaba a Dawn, la cual se alejó a la velocidad de la luz del alcance de él, con las siete colas gachas y una expresión de pánico en su rostro.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el precio, Machamp? –respondió Ash, mientras yo esquivaba ágilmente a nuestro vendedor, el cual trataba de atraparme.

— Cuatrocientos cincuenta Poké a la semana, cada una. Mi jefe me prohíbe bajar los precios, aunque si fuera por mí, les haría una casa a cada uno gratis.

Creé una barrera de Protección al frente de Machamp, que rebotó estúpidamente, y me acerqué a Ash, que me miraba con aspecto sombrío. Era un precio muy caro. Básicamente el sesenta por ciento de nuestro sueldo se nos iría solo en un lugar donde dormir, pero según Misty, era el mejor de la zona. Aceptamos el trato con cierto arrepentimiento, y salimos del lugar con los bolsillos considerablemente más vacíos que cuando entramos.

— No sé de qué se quejan tanto –mencionó Paul, una vez salimos de aquella tétrica casa grisácea— Dawn y yo pagamos casi ochocientos Poké semanales por nuestra casita en el risco.

— ¡No sean tan agarrados, ustedes dos!— comentó Dawn, con el viento agitando sus numerosas colas rojizas— Conozco el lugar perfecto para abastecernos. Lo que les ha sobrado es una fortuna, una vez pagan el alquiler. Les encantará: se llama Bazares Kecleon.

* * *

 ** _Dawn_**

Eché a correr en dirección al bazar, feliz de volver a sentir el oxígeno en mis pulmones. Si no fuera por Serena, hubiera estampado a aquel gigantón contra la pared. Entendía que el pobrecito debía tener un problema mental, pero con su tamaño, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer al respecto.

— ¡Baja el ritmo, Dawn!— Paul, aleteando con todas sus fuerzas, trataba de mantenerse a mi altura.

A pesar de que luego me echarían la bronca por ir tan deprisa, seguí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, viendo los edificios pasar a toda velocidad y desaparecer detrás de mí. Debía mejorar, de eso estaba segura. Recordaba perfectamente como Bonnie me había enfrentado en su combate de práctica. Era increíble como su velocidad y reflejos habían aumentado tan rápidamente; ¡Era una novata en la isla! Si no fuera porque me encontraba con la guardia alta, hubiera recibido un buen impacto de su parte. Y si bien ella no me habría hecho ningún daño, alguien bien entrenado me hubiera aniquilado completamente, como Paul había hecho con ese maldito Ambipom…

Mis pensamientos me habían hecho pasarme de largo. Frené con las patas delanteras, levantando una nube de tierra, y regresé los más de setenta metros que había hecho de más, justo a tiempo para encontrarme con Paul, que se había dado por vencido y avanzaba a su ritmo habitual. Por detrás venían Ash y Serena, jadeantes.

— ¿Se tomaron su tiempo, par de tortugas?— dije bromeando, pero la mirada que me dirigió el Pidgeotto fue más que suficiente para callarme.

Nos acercamos a los bazares, una especie de tiendas de campaña con una mesada para atender a los clientes. Sobre ella había dos Kecleon, que nos miraban sonrientes, enfocándonos con aquellos saltones ojos de camaleón.

— ¡Bienvenidos a los Bazares Kecleon!— exclamaron al unísono, al darse cuenta que los observábamos— Sólo por hoy, tenemos una increíble promoc…

— Oh, no, no, no. Otra maldita promoción no— dijo Paul, exasperado. Le di las gracias con la mirada: ninguno de los cuatro aguantaría otra hora de ofertas y tonterías de esas.

— Estamos en un apuro muy grande —dije cortésmente, ya que los Kecleon parecían sumamente ofendidos por la interrupción. — Ya sabemos lo que queremos, y tenemos el dinero sólo para eso. No se molesten, por favor —completé, sacando una bolsita con doscientos Poké exactos.

Dicho esto, procedí a enumerar la lista de cosas que necesitábamos para la patrulla de exploración: ocho bayas Oran, una bolsa grande de Manzanas, un paquete de semillas surtidas para emergencias y un par de Elixires. Eran en total ciento ochenta Poké, así que compré un par de gomis para mí y para Paul. La gente rumoreaba que te volvían más listo, pero de seguro era mentira. Sólo las comíamos porque eran deliciosas. Estaba a punto de retirarme, cuando me topé con las miradas de Ash y Serena. ¡Por supuesto, casi lo olvidaba!

— ¿Disculpen?— volví a preguntarles a los Kecleon, que me miraron con cara de pocos amigos al saber que no tenía más dinero. —Mis amigos quieren un paquete de exploración mediano, y un par de accesorios.

En un segundo, uno de ellos trajo un paquete bastante grande de la trastienda, mientras el otro puso sobre la mesa un montón de pañuelos y lazos de distintos colores. Invitándolos a que elijan, Ash y Serena los miraron por un momento.

—Sabes, Dawn —dijo Serena después de un rato —la verdad es que se ven muy lindos, pero realmente preferiríamos guardar un poco de dinero para emergencias.

—Por favor —bufó Paul —Es obvio que no te haríamos gastar dinero en un estúpido lazo si no fuera porque realmente lo necesitas. Esas piezas de tela están encantadas, y por lo tanto, tienen habilidades especiales. Unas potencian tu ataque, aumentan tu velocidad o te hacen más resistente. Sin embargo, no tenemos forma de saber lo que harán hasta que los pruebes en combate, así que por ahora… elige el color que te guste.

Mientras que Ash no lo pensó mucho, y eligió un pañuelo negro que combinaba con el pelaje negro que rodeaba sus ojos, Serena se tomó su buen tiempo. Finalmente eligió un lazo rosa, y se lo ató en la oreja izquierda. El color me parecía sumamente chillón, pero no quería decírselo y pasar otra media hora viendo cómo se probaba decenas de pañuelos. El tiempo apremiaba. Sus miradas sombrías volvieron a aparecer cuando tuvieron que pagar ciento cincuenta Pokés por accesorio, más otros doscientos cincuenta por el paquete.

— ¿Para qué queremos todo esto, de todas formas? —se quejó el Riolu, atándose el pañuelo al cuello. —Jamás lograremos meter todo esto en la bolsa que nos dio Alpha.

— En ese caso…Kecleon, danos una bolsa de cuero, grande— dije sonriendo.

— ¡Eso serán otros cien Pokés! —respondió el Kecleon, con alegría.

— Maldita sea, Dawn. A este paso estaremos en quiebra en un día— suspiró Serena— A todo esto, ¿Qué hora es?

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Miré automáticamente al cielo, y observé como el Sol indicaba el atardecer. Debían de ser más de las seis de la tarde. Leaf nos iba a matar, y Paul pensó lo mismo.

— ¡Todo por culpa de ese estúpido Machamp!— gritó. —Tenemos que irnos, ya. Ustedes saben el camino al Gremio.

Echamos a correr a toda velocidad, y dejamos a Ash y a Serena con aquella enorme caja llena de cosas que, seguramente, no tenían ni idea de cómo funcionaban. Esperé que se las arreglaran, al fin y al cabo, Paul y yo no éramos ningunos genios, y nos las habíamos arreglado solos hasta ahora.

* * *

 ** _Gary_**

Leaf nos mantuvo ocupados durante la mayor parte del día. Nos mandaba de aquí para allá, entregando mensajes, organizando archivadores y atendiendo a gente que llegaba al Gremio. La mayoría era gente que quería unirse, y el Drillbur que se encontraba en la entrada los despachaba rápidamente, sin embargo, había Pokémon con peticiones de lo más espeluznantes.

Pokémon desaparecidos. Justicia por amigos asesinados. Robos, amenazas y gente que aseguraba haber visto Militantes rondando por la aldea. Sentí un pesar en el estómago al ver que aquel lugar se parecía horriblemente a la ciudad de Auranova, sólo que en este caso, éramos los encargados de la seguridad de la isla. Nos limitábamos a crear un informe de lo que decían, que escribía Bonnie con una habilidad sorprendente, y la enviábamos al segundo subsuelo, para que se encargaran de ella.

El Sol se acercaba lentamente al horizonte, mientras nos preguntábamos donde diablos estarían Ash y Serena. Leaf se había ido a despedir a Paul y a Dawn hace más de dos horas, y no habíamos tenido trabajo ni nada que hacer hasta entonces. No fue hasta casi la puesta de Sol, cuando un último Pokémon se acercó a las puertas del Gremio.

— ¡La huella es de Lucario! ¡La huella es de Lucario!

El Pokémon entró de un salto, antes de que las puertas se abrieran por completo, y miró a su alrededor. Su bufanda azulada despedía un brillo intenso en la semi oscuridad de la recepción. Me paré para atenderlo, pero éste me interrumpió. Parecía un poco preocupado, pero era difícil decirlo. Su mirada era impasible.

— ¿Ustedes conocen a una Eevee variocolor?— preguntó sin rodeos.

— ¡Serena! —Exclamó Bonnie enseguida — ¿Sabes dónde están ella y Ash?

—Me pidió que les diera esto.

Nos entregó una especie de piedra, envuelta en un papel. La reconocí enseguida: era la llave de una casa, similar a la que Dawn nos había dado la noche anterior. Desenvolví el papel, que resultó ser un mapa burdamente dibujado, con un camino que llevaba desde el Gremio hasta una cruz.

— ¿Supongo que esa será nuestra casa, verdad?— pregunté, sin embargo, el Lucario ya se había ido.

En su lugar, Leaf volvía. Estaba claramente nerviosa, y jadeaba del agotamiento.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido?— le pregunté, por mera curiosidad.

— No es de tu incumbencia— me respondió agresivamente— ¿Por qué demonios siguen aquí?

—Te estábamos esperando— replicó Bonnie, confundida. Al ver su mirada, la forma de actuar de Leaf cambió un poco.

—Supongo que olvidé decírselo— admitió, calmándose un poco. —Sus tareas terminan al atardecer. Pueden quedarse a dormir en el Gremio esta noche, si no tienen donde quedarse. Sin embargo, no se piensen que se quedarán a vivir aquí por siempre.

A modo de respuesta, le mostré el pequeño mapa. Luego de mirarlo un momento, nos miró seriamente.

—Necesitarán un escolta que los lleve hasta allí. No quiero que les pase nada raro, y es mi culpa que se hayan quedado hasta tan tarde. Los acompañaré.

La Mightyena se dio la vuelta, y juntos nos dirigimos colina abajo, en dirección a nuestro nuevo hogar.

* * *

 ** _Leaf_**

 _(Dos horas antes…)_

Llevaba esperando casi una hora. ¿Dónde rayos estaban? ¿Quiénes eran esos para hacer perder tiempo a mí, una prestigiosa exploradora de alto rango? Estaba a punto de retirarme, y dejar que se las arreglen ellos solos, cuando vi a aquel Pidgeotto volar apresuradamente, intentando llegar lo más rápido posible. Una vez llegaron, y luego de soltarles un sermón que los dejó con los oídos sordos, comprobé sus comunicadores una última vez, y les deseé un buen viaje. Bajo mi tutela no necesitarían nada más: era un camino de bajo riesgo, y en caso de que suceda algo extraño en la zona, sería la primera en enterarme. Estaban a salvo.

Decidí tomarme un descanso antes de volver al Gremio; estaba agotada de tanto trabajar, y no me importaría pasar un rato en la cafetería, para desestresarme. Llegué rápidamente, y le pedí un zumo de bayas a la Kirlia que atendía, la cual me lo trajo casi enseguida. Esa era la razón por la cual frecuentaba ese lugar. La atención era inmediata. Me senté sobre mis cuartos traseros, y le di un par de sorbos al zumo, mientras escuchaba la melodiosa voz de esa astuta Zorua, que había tomado esta vez la apariencia de una Lopunny de pelaje rosado.

— Atacaremos la Cueva Éxtasis, señorita. Necesitamos información.

Giré la cabeza con tanta velocidad que me hice daño en el cuello. Un Bisharp se encontraba a mi lado. Lo reconocí rápidamente: era uno de los mensajeros de los Militantes, buscando noticias.

— Están de buena suerte— respondí en voz baja, mientras éste se sentaba en frente de mí. Los registros indican que un par de novatos se dirigen hacia allí. Tipos Lucha y Normal. Lleven un buen equipo para contrarrestarlos.

El Bisharp me fulminó con la mirada un largo rato. Una mirada que le devolví, sin dejarme intimidar.

— ¿Nada más que puedas decirnos?

Lo sabía. Viendo que no tenía escapatoria, decidí hacerme la incomprendida.

— No sé qué más quieres de mí, Bisharp. Te he dado los tipos elementales. Supongo que llevarán un guía, además. Al parecer es su primera misión.

— Dime quién es el guía.

— No tengo la más remota idea de quién es.

El Pokémon golpeó con furia la mesa, y provocó que los comensales de los alrededores se giraran, sorprendidos. Temiendo armar un escándalo, se levantó de la mesa y se retiró tranquilamente. Sin embargo, yo no estaba tan tranquila como él. Debía avisarle de inmediato. Esperé unos cinco minutos, le pagué rápidamente el zumo a la Kirlia, y eché a correr en dirección al Gremio.

Subí la colina agitadamente, y me desvié en el último camino, hasta llegar a un árbol gigantesco, que parecía tener más de cien años. Era frondoso, y tenía más de treinta metros de altura,

— ¡Aaron, sé que estás ahí! Necesito advertirte de algo— grité. Luego de unos segundos, la figura de un Lucario descendió ágilmente entre los árboles, hasta llegar a donde me encontraba

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, traidora?

Decidí ignorarlo. Aquel maldito sabía muy bien lo que me tenía entre manos, sin embargo no desaprovechaba un momento para recriminarme cada muerte, cada desaparición de la que era responsable por mis actos.

— Los Militantes van a atacar la Cueva Éxtasis. Saben quiénes son los que te acompañan. Abre los ojos, y ve siempre alerta. Los atacarán tarde o temprano

— Por supuesto, habrás sido tú la encargada de darles esa información, ¿verdad?

— Sabes muy bien cómo va esto. Agradece que he podido cubrirte, y no saben quién los acompañará. Aprovecha del beneficio de la duda.

— ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? —preguntó finalmente. La pregunta me dejó estática, sin saber que responder.

El Lucario bufó, y se acomodó aquella brillante bufanda de color índigo. Comenzó a alejarse, hasta que finalmente encontré las palabras que me hacían falta.

— No puedes. De ti depende juzgar si lo que te he dicho es cierto o falso. Conociéndote, sé que harás lo correcto —dije en voz alta.

El Lucario no me contestó: se quedó parado a medio camino, en lo que pensaba que era el impacto de mis palabras, pero resultó ser algo más. Un Riolu y un Eevee se acercaban por el camino, equipados con unas bolsas de cuero llenas de recursos, y un par de accesorio. De seguro eran los acompañantes de Aaron.

Sabía que el Lucario no me dejaría unirme a su conversación, y los novatos estaban demasiado cerca de la entrada ya, así que no me quedó más opción que esperar fuera. Sin embargo, nada me impediría escuchar lo que tuvieran que decir, excepto el mismo Aaron. Los vi hablar en voz baja durante un rato, y la Eevee le entregó un objeto, quién salió corriendo rápidamente en dirección al Gremio. Aproveché ese momento para agazaparme entre unos arbustos cercanos, desde los cuales los oía perfectamente.

—…estarán bien, no te preocupes. Dejamos el resto del dinero en la casa— dijo la chica, que trataba de tranquilizar al preocupado Riolu.

— Ya lo sé, pero Gary…

— Él ya nos demostró lo que vale. No tenemos por qué desconfiar de él.

— Debemos partir. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo— Aaron había vuelto.

— ¡Espera! ¿Has hablado con Bonnie y…?

— Les contaré en el camino. Vámonos ya— insistió, y miró directamente al arbusto en el que me encontraba. Maldito astuto…

Vi a los tres descender de la colina, y me dirigí de vuelta al Gremio, con el cerebro dándome vueltas. Desde el fondo de mi corazón, le deseé suerte a Aaron. Quizá no era el mejor de mis amigos, pero al fin y al cabo, compartíamos el mismo objetivo…

 _…Acabar con Lyssandre y su secta de mierda._

* * *

 ** _Recuerden siempre dejar un comentario al salir, una crítica (mala o buena) siempre es bien recibida y ayuda un montón. ¡Muchas gracias!_**


	19. Arco I (8): Tinieblas

**_ARCO 1, PARTE 8…_**

 ** _…TINIEBLAS_**

* * *

 ** _Ash_**

La Luna se elevaba sobre nuestras cabezas mientras nos alejábamos cada vez más de la Aldea, por un ancho y extenso camino de tierra, en el que nuestras pisadas se silenciaban. Serena iba pegada a mi lado, con la cola entre las patas; por mi parte, me encontraba sumamente alerta, girando la cabeza ante el menor ruido, e intentando ver entre las sombras. Sin embargo, la única luz que teníamos era el resplandor de la Luna, y el débil brillo azulado de la bufanda de Aaron. Ésta iluminaba débilmente su cara, y pude observar que caminaba con los ojos cerrados, y con aquellos sensores a los costados de su cabeza suspendidos en el aire.

— ¿Cómo haces para no desviarte del camino?— preguntó Serena en voz baja, luego de quince minutos en completo silencio.

Al parecer ella también se había dado cuenta. Aaron abrió los ojos, y sus sensores perdieron estabilidad. Nos miró con una expresión extraña, estudiándonos con sus ojos color zafiro. Luego de un momento incómodo, suspiró.

— La especie Pokémon de Lucario tienen la capacidad de detectar el Aura de los demás —explicó— Cuando entramos en el estado en el que me has visto hace un tiempo, es prácticamente imposible que nos ataquen por sorpresa, pues notamos el Aura de nuestros enemigos acercándose. Sin embargo— dijo mirándome— no me será de mucha utilidad mientras tú estés cerca.

Podría haber jurado verlo sonreír en el medio de la oscuridad, avanzando sin pausa por el medio de aquel tenebroso bosque.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Serena, desconcertada al igual que yo.

— Simplemente que, al ser de la misma especie, tu Aura choca con la mía, produciendo interferencias. Eso es lo que te permitió crear una Auraesfera esta tarde. Mientras estés a mi lado, puede que compartas un poco de mi... poder. Pero no te preocupes. Con el tiempo lograrás desarrollar tus propios ataques y darles forma, sin ayuda.

Estuvimos un momento en silencio, que aproveché para cerrar los ojos, e intentar sentir las auras de Serena y Aaron, aunque sin éxito. Cuando los abrí, Aaron nos seguía mirando.

— Aún no me has dicho tu nombre— ésta vez si lo vi: había esbozado una autentica sonrisa bajo su bufanda, y miraba a Serena, que agachó las orejas.

— Mi nombre es Serena. Ash y yo somos... bueno, es algo complicado.

— "Ash y Serena"... Son muy inteligentes al no decirme sus verdaderos nombres. Supongo que con eso ya habrán deducido que yo no me llamo Aaron. Somos todos desconocidos en el otro lado del mundo. Les daré un consejo: cambien sus apodos de vez en cuando. Intenten no levantar ninguna sospecha, y mantengan el perfil bajo. Háganse fuertes en las sombras, y contraataquen cuando sus enemigos menos se lo esperen. Al fin y al cabo, así actúan ustedes, los Exploradores.

Luego de ese críptico consejo, y sorprendidos por la habilidad de Aaron para descubrir nuestra tapadera, estuvimos en silencio durante casi tres horas enteras. El silencio y la tensión nos mantenían despiertos y en alerta, atentos a cualquier posible anomalía. Sin embargo, la interminable caminata atrofiaba nuestros sentidos, e íbamos perdiendo la concentración mientras nos alejábamos más y más de la aldea. Al fin y al cabo, estábamos despiertos desde casi el amanecer. Caminaba con los ojos casi cerrados, cuando Aaron propuso tomar un descanso, que aceptamos inmediatamente. Nos salimos del camino, y dejamos nuestro equipo en un pequeño claro en el bosque, a unos cuarenta metros del sendero principal.

Juntamos un poco de leña, ramas y arbustos secos de los alrededores, y armamos un montículo alejado de los árboles, sin embargo comencé a dudar con qué íbamos a encenderlo. No podíamos lanzar fuego por la boca como Dawn o mi hermana. Una vez más, mostraba lo poco que sabía de este mundo. Aaron escarbó entre nuestras cosas, hasta que sacó un paquete de semillas de distintos colores y tamaños: era una de las cosas que había en la caja que Dawn nos había hecho comprar. Rompió la parte superior de la bolsa con los dientes, y separó tres semillas de color rojo sangre, del tamaño de un pulgar cada una.

—Semillas Bomba— dijo Aaron, entregándonos una a cada uno, y haciéndonos señas para que rodeemos la hoguera— Serán una buena práctica para ti, Serena, una vez te consigamos una Piedra Fuego.

Se metió la semilla en la boca, y ambos lo imitamos. La sensación fue la misma que si me hubiera metido un ají picante. Miré a Aaron, esperando instrucciones, sólo para verlo masticar la semilla tranquilamente. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que la tragó y abrió la boca, una llamarada salió de ella, la cual enfocó en dirección a la fogata. Serena me miraba sorprendido, y ambos asentimos a la vez. Temiendo no aguantar el ardor en mi boca, e intentando pensarlo lo menos posible, me tragué la semilla sin siquiera masticarla. El resultado fue el mismo. Enfocamos las tres llamaradas hacia la leña, la cual comenzó a encenderse y a quemarse en cuestión de segundos. Sin embargo, tan súbitamente como la hoguera encendió, el efecto de la semilla Bomba se consumió.

— ¡Eso ha sido fantástico! —exclamé— Dime que tenemos más de esas en nuestro alijo.

— Sólo dos más —respondió Aaron, agitando la bolsa sin importancia— Sugiero que las guardemos para la noche siguiente. Y realmente deberíamos comer algo. ¿Por casualidad no habrán traído manzanas? Asadas son deliciosas.

Serena buscó en su bolsa durante unos momentos, y sacó tres manzanas rojas, enormes. Si mi memoria no fallaba, había seis de ellas, suficientes para tres comidas de un grupo de Exploración. Sin embargo, con la inclusión de Aaron, sólo serían dos para cada uno. Mientras el Lucario y yo las ensartamos en un palo y calentábamos (Serena prefirió comer la manzana al natural), el calor y la luz del fuego nos hizo sentir un poco más seguros.

— Cuando has dicho "ustedes los Exploradores"… —pregunté, pues la duda me había asaltado de golpe— ¿Acaso tú no eres uno de los nuestros también?

— No —respondió escuetamente, y le dio un par de mordidas a la manzana, que hizo un ruido crujiente— Yo era parte de un Equipo de Batalla.

Viendo nuestras caras de desconcierto, Aaron hizo rodar los ojos, suspiró de exasperación, y se recostó en el césped alto, con su cabeza casi cubierta por la hierba.

— Esta isla tiene tres grandes puntos de interés, y básicamente es donde se agrupa toda la población. El lugar donde estábamos es conocido como la Aldea Sur. Allí se encuentra la sede del Gremio de Exploración, quienes tienen en su lista de deberes mantener la seguridad de los caminos, explorar y realizar el reconocimiento de terrenos desconocidos, y realizar el mapa de la región. Los Exploradores más famosos son conocidos por ser rápidos y ágiles, y destacan en su intelecto, su capacidad de estrategia y su instinto de supervivencia.

Aaron dio otra mordida de su manzana, mientras Serena y yo nos mirábamos emocionados: aquella descripción encajaba bastante bien con nuestra forma de ser. Serena era delgada, ágil y veloz, y ambos nos la habíamos arreglado para sobrevivir solos en la ciudad, sin nadie que estuviera a nuestro cargo.

— En segundo lugar —continuó Aaron— Se encuentra el Bosque Central. Allí se encuentra la Comisión de Rescate, quienes se encargan de ayudar a la gente en problemas, básicamente. Conocen el Bosque como la palma de su mano, y entrenan entre ellos, mejorando sus habilidades Los más nuevos suelen arriesgarse a aventurarse en el corazón de la isla sin saber muy bien qué se esconde allí dentro, aprendiendo del mismo. Son directos y eficientes en sus misiones, y suelen ser los principales blancos por parte de los Militantes, ya que son atrevidos, excesivamente seguros de sí mismos, y fáciles de emboscar.

Dicho esto último, el Lucario se levantó, alzó su brazo izquierdo y cerró los ojos. Una esfera de energía color zafiro se formó en su palma, sin embargo, cuando éste abrió los ojos, no salió despedida como mi Auraesfera, sino que se quedó en el brazo de su dueño. En un rápido movimiento de su puño, la bola se estiró, como de un chicle se tratase. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, Aaron se encontraba esgrimiendo una espada de luz azulada, que brillaba intensamente, y a juzgar por el sonido que hacía al cortar el aire, era mortíferamente letal.

— Por último, se encuentra la Hermandad de Batalla, en la Montaña Norte —declaró el Lucario, esgrimiendo su espada aural con una habilidad impresionante— Vivíamos para pelear, y combatíamos entre nosotros, a veces hasta la muerte. Nuestro objetivo era explotar las capacidades de nuestros Pokémon al límite. Desafortunadamente, la mayoría de los de nuestro grupo eran… simplemente idiotas y descerebrados, ansiosos de poder. Los Militantes sólo necesitaron un golpe bien organizado para destrozarnos por dentro, y armar el caos. Delta, uno de los encargados de mantener este lugar, fue asesinado, y su Pokémon, un Charizard, robado. La mayoría de los Equipos de Batalla, al ver semejante superioridad, no dudaron un segundo en unirse a ellos: era eso, o formar parte de la cada vez mayor lista de desaparecidos de Auranova. Sólo algunos logramos escapar, entre los que me incluyo. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos… _no pude salvarla._

Aaron clavó su espada con furia en la hoguera, la cual se apagó de golpe, dejándonos en la más completa oscuridad. Sólo nos quedamos viendo su cara iluminada por su bufanda: tenía los ojos cerrados, y apretaba sus dientes caninos en un esfuerzo para no… ¿llorar?

— Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo —repitió la frase que había dicho en las afueras del Gremio— Debemos cubrir al menos la mitad del camino antes del amanecer. Pongámonos en marcha.

— ¡Pero estoy agotada de caminar! —protestó Serena— Ash y yo llevamos despiertos desde la madrugada…

— Cómanse un par de semillas Insomnio del paquete de surtidas, y hagan silencio. Podrán mantener el efecto por más tiempo con las hojas de Lum que le compraste a ese bicho raro. Les prometo que dormirán más adelante. Pero ahora, debemos cubrir camino.

— Me siento una drogadicta —me confesó Serena más tarde, en un susurro y con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro mientras caminábamos y mascábamos esas hojas dulzonas, que funcionaban sorprendentemente bien con aquellas semillas con sabor a café— Y yo que pensaba que la vida en la ciudad era dura…

* * *

 ** _Dawn_**

— Me muero del aburrimiento, Dawn.

La ruta que nos había tocado patrullar era tranquila, espaciosa e iluminada. Rodeaba el borde del bosque por el Oeste, por lo que teníamos la enorme y cristalina playa por un lado, con las olas rompiendo tranquilamente en la arena, y del otro lado aquel inquietante y oscuro bosque. Dado que quedaba tan cerca de la costa, decidimos ir por la arena. Era más cómodo, menos estresante, y aliviaba el dolor de mis patas almohadilladas luego de un par de horas caminando. Sin embargo, tal y como Paul decía, patrullar caminos era mortalmente aburrido.

— Cuéntate algo entonces, Paul —dije, sin prestarle mucha atención. La verdad es que yo también necesitaba algo con que despejarme.

El Pidgeotto resopló. Descendió a la arena, plegó las alas y comenzó a caminar a mi lado.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres que te cuente, Dawn? Si pasamos la mayor parte de los días juntos.

Era verdad. Le di vueltas a la cabeza, intentando encontrar algo, un tema de conversación, o un juego que nos ayude a pasar el rato. Mis ideas desembocaron en un juego bastante tonto que solíamos hacer con mis primos, en nuestras numerosas visitas al exterior de Auranova. Se llamaba verdad o reto.

— Tiene que ser una broma —dijo Paul, exasperado.

— ¡Deja de ser tan amargado! Dime que otra cosa quieres que hagamos.

Paul lo pensó seriamente durante unos segundos, pero rápidamente se dio por vencido.

— Agh, está bien. Empezaré yo. ¿Es tu pelo realmente de ese color azul?

— Sí, es natural —respondí, un poco ofendida. Por la cara de Paul, no me creía— ¡No te estoy mintiendo! Si no quisiera responderte, simplemente pasaríamos a la parte del reto.

— Como digas... —respondió, no muy convencido.

— Mi turno: ¿Te has acostado con Misty alguna vez?

— ¿QUÉ? ¡No! —Paul se alejó un poco, con las plumas erizadas— ¡Pensé que haríamos preguntas sin importancia!

— ¿La has besado?

— ¡Esas son dos preguntas! —protestó, rojo como un tomate.

— Supongo que sí... —casi no podía aguantar la risa— Adelante, pregunta.

— Dado que al parecer te encantan las preguntas incómodas: ¿Has estado con un chico alguna vez?

— He tenido alguna que otra pareja... —dije, pensando inmediatamente en Ash.

— Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

Miré a Paul desconcertada, y él me devolvió la mirada, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

— ¡Oh! Tú dices "eso". No, la verdad es que no, y tampoco es algo que me interese de momento. Ahora responde mi pregunta: ¿La has besado o no?

— Una sola vez —admitió, y no pude evitar ahogar un grito de emoción— No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Me toca: ¿De dónde conoces a Ash?

Miré al océano, debatiéndome entre si responderle o no. ¿Qué rayos iba a decirle? No quería mentirle, él estaba siendo demasiado honesto conmigo, y sin embargo, tampoco quería decirle la verdad. Siempre podía no contestar su pregunta, pero temía que reto podía ocurrírsele. Al final decidí que la mejor opción sería la última.

— No quiero responder esa pregunta. Adelante con el reto.

— Te reto a que me des un beso —dijo el Pidgeotto, y alzó el vuelo de nuevo, alejándose de mi alcance.

— ¿Me lo dices en serio? —dije anonadada, alzando un poco la voz. Paul dio una media vuelta en el aire, y se quedó suspendido a unos dos metros de donde me encontraba, batiendo las alas.

— Muy en serio. Y no aquí, sino de vuelta en la ciudad. Sé qué no lo harás: nos queremos como hermanos y sería algo un poco repulsivo. Y cuando digas que no, tendrás que decirme de donde lo conoces. Tienes tiempo hasta el jueves por la noche.

— Sabes que podría mentirte sin ningún problema, ¿verdad? —dije con malicia.

— Sabes que eso sería romper las reglas, ¿verdad? —replicó Paul con sencillez.

— Saben que puedo escuchar todo lo que dicen, ¿verdad? —terció una voz susurrante en mi oído izquierdo.

Di tal salto, que alcancé la altura en la que se encontraba volando Paul. Comencé a girar desesperada en todas direcciones, mirando en la extensa playa iluminada por el resplandor de la Luna, pero no había nadie además de nosotros dos. Miré a Paul, que se partía de risa, y entonces lo comprendí: habíamos tenido nuestros comunicadores encendidos todo este tiempo.

— ¡Leaf! ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a no escuchar las conversaciones ajenas? —protesté, mientras escuchaba del otro lado a la chica reírse en voz baja.

— Primero, baja la voz: son más de las dos de la mañana. Y segundo, no estaría hablando con ustedes a esta hora si no fuera realmente importante.

— Suéltalo ya, 262 —dijo Paul, sumamente atento.

— Hay un grupo de Militantes que se dirigen hacia su ubicación. Los superan ampliamente en número. Tienen que esconderse de inmediato.

Los nervios se me tensionaron, y me acerqué rápidamente al camino, aterrorizada. Paul me siguió, y se elevó unos diez metros más, y giró sobre sí mismo un par de veces, antes de caer en picada rápidamente. Por su expresión, estaba igual de asustado que yo.

— Están ahí, Dawn. Son unos veinte, y estarán aquí en un par de minutos. Lo más probable es que me hayan visto. ¡Corre, escondámonos ya! —dijo a toda velocidad, y me empujó con el pico en dirección a los bosques.

Temblando descontroladamente, nos metimos en la espesura: desgraciadamente, los altos árboles cubrían cualquier posible rayo de luz, y por ende, no había casi vegetación. Nos iban a descubrir. Los segundos pasaban, y nuestra ubicación sería crucial. Nos iban a capturar. ¡Nos iban a matar para quedarse con nuestros Pokémon! Miré hacia arriba, respirando profundamente y tratando de contener las lágrimas que estaban formándose en mis ojos, cuando mi mente se iluminó de golpe.

— ¡Paul! ¡Súbenos a los árboles ya!

— ¿Cómo rayos pretendes que te alce hasta allí arriba? —Paul estaba en pánico, y giraba la cabeza desesperadamente, intentando encontrar una cueva, un arbusto, lo que sea para escondernos.

— ¡Ya no eres un maldito Pidgey! ¡Sólo hazlo! ¡AHORA!

Apreté los dientes de dolor cuando las garras de Paul se cerraron sobre mi lomo. Éste comenzó a batir las alas desesperadamente, y empezamos a ascender con lentitud. Necesitábamos ir más rápido… Si tan sólo pudiera ayudar… Cerré los ojos, y me concentré en sólo una cosa: elevarnos lo más rápido posible. Y entonces, comencé a sentir el viento silbar con más fuerza en mis oídos. Al abrir los ojos, Paul se encontraba rodeado de un aura violeta, y volaba con más facilidad.

Mi Extrasensorial lo estaba haciendo levitar.

Llegamos con dificultad a un hueco en uno de los árboles, a unos veinte metros de altura, y nos apretujamos allí en silencio, casi sin respirar a pesar de que estábamos agotados. Sólo pasaron unos veinte segundos, antes de que el grupo apareció en el camino. Se detuvieron exactamente en el punto en el que habíamos estado parados en el momento que Leaf nos había advertido.

— ¿Aquí es donde lo viste? —preguntó uno, que parecía el líder del grupo.

— Sí. Era un ave grande. Parecido a un águila.

— Busquen en los alrededores. A lo mejor está escondido en una de las ramas de los árboles

Tal y como Paul había dicho, eran entre quince y veinte. No pude alcanzar a ver nada más que sus siluetas, pues inmediatamente una de las alas del Pidgeotto tapó el hueco del árbol, dejándonos completamente a oscuras.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —siseé en un tono de voz apenas audible.

— Camuflándonos —respondió escuetamente, y se quedó tan quieto como el árbol en el que estábamos escondidos.

Luego de un par de minutos escuchando sólo las pisadas de los Pokémon debajo de nosotros, la voz de aquel que parecía el líder se hizo oír de nuevo.

— Gracias por hacernos perder el tiempo, Espeon.

— ¡Les juro que lo vi volando justo en este punto! —respondió este, ofendido.

— Quizás escapó cuando nos vio venir, jefe —terció otra voz

— Eso no importa. El punto es que no está. Sigamos avanzando: a este ritmo, llegaremos a la Cueva Éxtasis en unas cuatro horas.

Esperamos durante unos minutos, hasta asegurarnos de que el grupo se había ido. Al no escuchar ningún sonido, sacamos la cabeza, y dejamos que el aire fresco nos diera de lleno.

— ¿Qué cerca hemos estado, eh? —comentó Paul, respirando con agitación— Recuérdame estamparle un beso en la boca a Leaf cuando la veamos de vuelta. Aunque pensándolo bien, eso sería más un premio para mí que para ella...

— ¡Déjate de bromas! Nosotros estamos a salvo, ¡pero Ash y Serena no! —exclamé. —Aquel grupo enorme se dirigía al mismo lugar que ellos. ¿Qué pasa si los encuentran? ¡Los destrozarán!

— No entres en pánico —dijo Paul, y golpeó suavemente con su pico mi comunicador, que hizo un ruido hueco— Recuerda que tenemos estos. Leaf, ¿Lo has escuchado? ¿Leaf?

Fue en vano. El comunicador estaba completamente desconectado. La única excusa que se nos ocurrió fue que la chica había apagado su lado de la transmisión para no delatar nuestro escondite accidentalmente. No nos quedó más remedio que esperar hasta la madrugada. Pero por ahora, lo único que necesitaba era un buen y merecido descanso en el colchón de plumas que era Paul.

* * *

 ** _Recuerden siempre dejar un comentario al salir, una crítica (mala o buena) siempre es bien recibida y ayuda un montón. ¡Muchas gracias!_**


End file.
